


【Good Omens】Pluie et Ténèbres，Soleil et Destinee

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chinese manuscript, F/M, M/M, Major Depressive Disorder, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: ACA无差是要素过多的一篇文心理创伤、身体创伤、幼体化、女体化、心象世界……要素多到我都有点记不清非常感谢大家那么喜欢这篇主线不是那么清晰的长文，会努力挤时间周更





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常抱歉我又改title了  
> 是真的不擅长在写正文之前就定题orz  
> 20191028 通知：  
> 由于这篇文要在12月22日的上海comicup25 day2出展，摊位已经过审，所以目前赶稿压稿中，大陆lofter也已停止更新，暂定压稿至腊八，实体本在已发布内容和章节上将有所变动。展子结束后将仅在AO3上进行印刷版内容的修正重发，网络版章节编排不变，非常感谢大家的喜爱。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul,  
> Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?  
> I lost the parts of me that make me whole,   
> I am the darkness,   
> I'm a monster.   
> —— Starset 《Monster》

“吾主（Lord）……特意传召可是有……唔呃！”  
“我太久不管事儿了，也是没成想，”Satan那握着虚空的手又捏紧了几分，被钉在墙上的Crowley感觉脖子要被掐断了，“一条蛇都能爬到我头上来撒野！”  
老蛇一口血咳出来，脖子里好像有什么东西断了，那地狱之王撤了力道，任那条蛇从地狱的墙壁落到地上。Satan的暴怒不是没来由，毕竟相当于是伊甸之蛇，当着他的面把他从人间摁回了地狱，就像那被打的地鼠一般屈辱。  
“……你知道的，那笼子只是摆设，我只是懒得管这些事，和你懒得搞这地狱的业绩自是一样。”Satan走到伏在地上奄奄一息的蛇身边，蹲下挑起蛇的下巴，Crowley的金瞳依旧带着不屈与傲气，恶魔还不至于被掐断了脖子就死掉，“不过，这地狱的规矩也实在是太松散了，也许我该考虑……”  
“……杀鸡儆猴。”Lucifer碧玉般的瞳孔陡然染上火焰般的血红。不羁的伊甸之蛇有点心慌，这事怕是没那么好混过去，自己怕是也没法好过。  
·  
“……我当年劝诱的时候就知道，你不可能忠心。但你那敷衍了事的态度，像是以前为天父做事的我自己，我也睁一只眼闭一只眼。只是我没想到，”Satan把玫瑰念珠又塞得深了些，人类自以为是的那些玩意儿对他来说只是毛毛细雨，完全没有作用，但对其他恶魔就是毒药和利剑。堕天使的翅膀微微颤抖，缚在身后的双手挣了挣，链子轻晃微微作响，老蛇紧咬住下唇不让自己闷哼出声，“你居然有胆，和天堂联手，阻挠我筹谋了上千年的伟大计划。”  
“天堂就那么好么……那天使，就那么好么？”地狱之王把念珠全部塞进蛇的泄殖腔，在贴合着蛇之阴茎的内壁上刻下那永不得人形的刻印。黑蛇的下唇都被他咬出血来，愣是没吭一声。  
“……你……我怎么样都没关系，你别打那天使的主意。”听地狱之王说到天使，老蛇突然紧张，若是因为自己，把Aziraphale给牵扯进来，那他真是死不足惜。  
“你这连恶魔都不如的畜生还有资格和我谈条件吗？”Satan拨弄着被陨铁链拴住的黑色翅膀，脚下踢了踢那没精打采的蛇尾，紧盯着面前那怪物毫无惧色的黄金瞳，思忖片刻，“……或者说，你觉得你还有资格呆在那天使身边吗？”  
“区区一介奇美拉，或者说，戈尔贡。”  
Satan看到那金色的光芒从老蛇眼中慢慢消失，那焰色的发丝也瞬间黯淡无光。黑蛇沉默良久，似是认了命：  
“……请吩咐，陛下。（Your Majesty.）”  
他只是惋惜，自己还没来得及和天使说声再见。  
·  
Beelzebub有些紧张，冷汗堪堪从额头滴下，面前的红茶根本不敢动分毫。不只是因为被Lucifer叫来谈话，还有地狱之王身旁立着的东西。黑翼蛇身，披挂的黑袍下是人的躯干和手臂，风帽遮了那东西的面庞，只露出下半张脸，眼和脖颈都蒙着有熔岩刻印的黑布，似是拘了目力和声音。戈尔贡这种东西，应该在公元前就灭了才是，为什么又出现在这里？  
“……好啦，不要拘谨嘛。”Satan的心情似是好了不少，“只是作壁上观久了，还有几周前的教训，我只是觉得……地狱是不是也现代化一下比较好？”  
他为什么留老蛇一条命，这是原因之一。  
“……全听陛下吩咐便是。”  
·  
Aziraphale快半年没有Crowley的消息了。那老蛇以前总是隔三岔五打电话来骚扰他，或者直接出现在书店里，如此长时间的沉默反倒让天使不适应了。六个月的时间对永生的天使来说本只是弹指一刻，他却觉得如600年一般漫长。Aziraphale向Michael借了追踪恶魔的罗盘，在一个富商的酒会外堵到了刚劝诱完人类的Ligur。  
“天使……来做什么？”被Aziraphale拉到一边小巷的恶魔作战斗架势，地狱之炎已化出双剑之形。  
“等等等一下！！！我不是来打架的！！！”天使摆手制止恶魔，那双剑便“扑”地消失了，Ligur还是警戒地盯着天使，Aziraphale被那蜥蜴的眼睛盯得有些发毛，“那个……那个……我只是想问一下，你最近有没有见过Crowley？”  
“啊？Crowley？”带着蜥蜴的恶魔一愣，他和Hastur其实也在找Crowley，最近地狱突然开始推行现代化，他们还想找这个始终紧跟潮流的老蛇问问的，可他突然人就不见了，“这话应该我问你才是，你不是一直和那老蛇在一起么？我最近也在找他，他好几个月没做例行报告了。”  
“……那，那你们就不觉得有什么不对吗？他会不会出什么事？”天使突然担心起来。  
“哈？那油滑的家伙能有什么事？”Ligur觉得天使提的问题很奇怪，“他可是整整睡了一整个19世纪都没被整个地狱找到的家伙，这才没几个月，兴许只是又哪儿逍遥快活去了。”  
天使知道这件事，但那个时候好歹老蛇也给他来了封信，说要冬眠了。  
“不过有件事情倒是挺奇怪的。”恶魔抚了抚肩头的蜥蜴眷属，“我去他那豪宅找他的时候，门并没有锁，也没有如往常下了隐秘咒，中厅的绿植好几周没浇水了，死了大半。你知道的，他超爱那些绿色的小东西。”  
天使一震。  
“完了……肯定出事了。”  
“你们天使就是喜欢小题大做，这世界上就那脑子里满是鬼点子的伊甸之蛇不会有事。”Ligur笑他。  
“……求求你！告诉我！”天使不顾那天堂和地狱的隔阂，也不管面前的恶魔和自己根本不熟，紧抓上Ligur的肩头，那蜥蜴都吓得逃回了主人的大衣内袋，“地狱……地狱最近，有没有发生什么不寻常的事！！”  
“哎！你！”恶魔一惊，但似乎并未发生什么事，他思考了一会儿，地狱并没……不，应该说是发生很大事情了吧，“……事倒是有一桩，但无济于事，我也不觉得这和老蛇有什么关系。”  
“在不管事这么久以后，Satan重新掌权了。他还不知道从哪里弄来了一只戈尔贡当宠物来着。”  
“戈尔贡？”天使有些发懵，他一时忘记了这究竟是什么东西，或者这种生物应该已经消失很久，他记不太得了。  
“哦你知道的，就那种……蛇尾人身，有着鸟的翅膀……一般应该是母的才对，只是陛下那只好像是只公的？那玩意儿一直披着黑布看不清楚。”  
“……艹（Bollocks！）！”天使缓缓吐出一句脏话，丢下询问完的恶魔急急离开。  
“……搞什么？”留下Ligur在原地摸不着头脑。  
天父，我求求你，求求你，请千万不要是我想的那样，请不要，一定不要。  
·  
“Gabriel！！！”突然闯进办公室的Aziraphale着实让大天使吓了一跳，差点儿把端着的咖啡杯子给摔了。  
“……Aziraphale，急急忙忙的这是怎么了？”大天使定了定神，喝了口咖啡。  
“你这边，有没有什么可以去地狱的方法？”Gabriel差点儿把喝下去的咖啡给喷出来，但还是呛到了。  
“咳咳……Aziraphale，你问这个做什么？”  
“……啊……”天使都没编好理由就匆匆来问了，一时被噎到无话。  
“……也罢。”大天使放下茶杯，擦了擦嘴角，“想也知道是你那个小男朋友的事情。”  
天使羞红了脸，然后他立即甩了甩头，现在可不是害羞的时候。  
“……现在都很开放的，拿好文书顺着楼梯走下去就可以了。我给你签一份就行，说是探亲你看OK吗？”  
“麻烦了。”天使点了点头，他双指紧张地在身前打着旋儿，想到了Satan的事情，“……那个，这次其实不止和Crowley，还和Satan……”  
Gabriel停下了手中的笔。  
“你说Satan？”  
“是的，我觉得Crowley他可能出事了。我用Michael给的罗盘抓了个恶魔来问，他们也不知道伊甸之蛇去哪里了。”天使便将自己从Ligur那里得到的情报悉数托出，“而且地狱现在突然由Satan管理。”  
“天父慈悲，Gabriel你们也宽宏大量，这事儿过去也就过去了。可地狱那边……”  
“……那这事就不好办了。”Gabriel明白Aziraphale这言下之意，便随口打断了他。大天使虽嘴上这么说，但还是签完了那份通关文书，他把那张纸递给天使的时候带了一句，“你最好找Raphael谈一谈，他刚从伊拉克的历练回来。”  
“……Gabriel你是指……”  
“对，他和Lucifer，毕竟有些说不清道不明的关系。”  
·  
—— TBC ——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the hope of morning starts to fade in me,   
> I don't dare let darkness have its way with me,   
> And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight,   
> I will not be giving in tonight.   
> —— Icon for Hire 《Hope of Morning》

·  
Aziraphale按Gabriel的指示在威斯敏斯特区的一家私立医院里找到了Raphael。天使其实很紧张，因为据说，这位大天使脾气不太好，是个一点就着的家伙。他特地让前台的护士等那大天使临下班的时候再通知他自己的来访，因为Raphael更重视人类，而不是天堂的条条框框。  
但就算如此，这大天使还是没给Aziraphale好脸色。  
“我应该已经说过了，若不是再打仗，需要我这个军医，我是不会再管天堂的事情了。”他丢下一句话，直接无视了门口坐着的天使，拎着公文包径直走出医院大门。  
“……等一下，请等一下！这……这不是天堂的事！是我自己的事！”好在Raphael不是老蛇那种瘦高腿长，走路如风的家伙，他和Aziraphale体格相当，天使轻易就追上了他。  
“那就和我更没关系了。”大天使并没有停下脚步，天堂冗余的文书工作让他感到恶心，伊拉克的工作也是他自己接的，他只是想着能离那白色的上层建筑越远越好。他不想再沾分毫，那什么都没有问清楚就擅自把人丢下楼去的天堂。  
“有关系！Lucifer！！Crowley他，他可能落在Lucifer手里了！”  
听天使这么说，褐金色短发的大天使停下了脚步。Aziraphale和Crowley的事情他也不是没有听说，敌基督那件事他们两个特立独行的家伙可以算是最大功臣了。天堂和地狱虽然分别有问责，但这俩家伙也不知用了什么方法蒙混过关，讲道理这事情应该过去了才是。更何况，Lucifer这混蛋只是个面上的地狱之王而已，平时也不管事，管理之责都丢给最好说话的Beelzebub，他要这伊甸之蛇做什么？  
“……咖啡你请，”Raphael回身打量了一番这有着浅金色小卷发的天使，那浅青色的眸子里是满溢出的担忧，他指了指街对过的一家咖啡店，“你最好不是信口开河，空穴来风。”  
·  
天使把自己问出来的以及自己所推测的都告诉了Raphael，大天使看着杯里黑褐色的液体，只是沉默。他知道Lucifer的确可能恼羞成怒干出把堕天使再贬成戈尔贡这样的事情，他可以掺和进去，帮Aziraphale和Crowley说情，但他自是不掺和比较好，免得他和Lucifer脸上都挂不住。  
“Raphael……”Aziraphale看大天使不回应，便轻轻唤他。他清楚得很，这事大天使自是可以不帮忙，也少点麻烦。他很担心对方不答应。  
“嗯？怎么了？”天使的呼唤把Raphael的思绪拉回现实，那如大海一般沉静的湛蓝眼瞳看着Aziraphale，他看到了个不敢承认自己心意的小傻瓜，和自己以前一样。那他便不能让自己的糟糕经历再在别人身上发生一回。  
“您看……”  
“我带你去好了，”大天使垂眼喝了口咖啡，“趁还有寰转余地。”  
希望还不算太迟。如果有机会的话，他还想好好揍那荣耀的Lucifer一顿。  
·  
“看看我新设计的宫殿，你觉得怎么样，Crowley？”皮鞋打在光洁的大理石地面上，那身着黑色大衣的Satan都没有往身后的伊甸之蛇看一眼。老蛇只是沉默地跟在他后面，蛇身滑过那和白金汉宫一模一样的地面，未发出一点声响。  
“……是呢，我忘记了。”Satan打了个响指，老蛇脖颈上的黑色绑带应声而落，“你可以说话了，别告诉我你没了眼睛就看不见，你的本事可不止这么点。”  
“……白金汉宫，陛下，可否有些太人类了？”Crowley的声音有点沙哑，他小心翼翼地保持着和地狱之王两个身位的距离。他被拘了视力，但作为伊甸之蛇的他还有热感和声呐两个武器。他能感知到周遭布置和那英国女王的居所一模一样，且依然用着白与金为主色的光明色调。他从来就没明白过地狱之王的心思，他隐隐觉得自己现在这糟糕的境地并不单单是因为Lucifer的恼羞成怒。  
“那你觉得呢？”  
老蛇打了个响指，虽已是怪物模样，但Satan并未削了他的法力，倒不如说，在某些方面他比原来更强了。那宫殿的基本布置没有变化，只是整体变成了以红黑为主色的地狱色调，有些打理起来比较麻烦的古典欧式家装也变成了以简洁现代为格调的金属和石质家具。二者身旁的壁炉陡然燃起，迸出零星的火花。  
“……留着你这个选择，”老蛇毕竟看不见，对光亮的感知有所欠缺，但Satan很是满意，便没有追究，只是抬手燃起天花板上黑水晶吊灯的灯火，“看来还是没做错的。”  
·  
“地狱来了稀客，你可知道？”老蛇给Satan端上红茶，Lucifer似乎很高兴的样子。  
“……不知。”他每天都用这戈尔贡的姿态跟着地狱之王，算半个管家了，但Satan几乎不让他碰地狱管理和业绩相关的事，他自是不知道地狱的外交上发生了什么。  
“Raphael来了。”Crowley感知到Satan脸上漾起放肆的笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我亲爱的Raphael，你终于来见我了！”  
老蛇从在天堂的时候就不怎么喜欢听别人八卦，但就算如此，这Lucifer和Raphael相爱相杀一事他也有所耳闻。Raphael一向脾气倔，倒真是稀客了。  
“哦对了，”地狱之王似是想到了什么，他回头看向立在身后的伊甸之蛇，后者毕恭毕敬地沉默在那里，老蛇嗅到了一丝不详的气息，“你袒护的那个天使，Aziraphale，也一起来了。”  
“要一起去见见他吗？”见老蛇揪紧了衣袍，Satan嘴角弯起的弧度又大了些。  
Crowley的心担忧到要碎裂。他得把这两个傻子赶回天堂去，就算自己已是没有资格陪伴和守护在天使身边，就算自己已是个手无缚鸡之力的怪物，就算自己已是个没有任何话语权的畜生。  
他趁Satan不注意，卷了张便签纸化作眷属游离，期许这小小的眷属能给天堂带到消息。  
·  
“艹，天堂怎么会有蛇的？”Gabriel捡起地上那被天堂的光亮闹得晕头转向的小黑蛇，这小东西在洁白的地面上十分显眼，没被平衡车碾死算是万幸。  
伴随突然出现的烟雾，那被拎起尾巴的小蛇变成了一张有着烧灼边缘的便签，上头是老蛇的留言：Raphael和Aziraphale身在地狱，Satan图谋不轨，交涉破裂。  
“……这还真是，给脸不要脸了。”Gabriel攥紧了那张便签，随即叫来Micheal召集一个小队的天使。  
“我们下去要人。”  
·  
Aziraphale不住地打量这地狱的会客室，黑色的皮质沙发和大理石地面，还有看得见外面来来往往恶魔的玻璃墙面，这比他上次扮作Crowley过来的时候要整洁太多了。他似是还没意识到事情的严重性。  
“别看了，我们这是被软禁了。”坐在沙发上的大天使没好气地说。按人间的时间来算，他们在这儿已经坐了有大半天了，期间Beelzebub来送过茶水，Mammon和Asmodeus过来嘘寒问暖被Raphael赶了出去。  
“……可能Satan比较忙？”Aziraphale尝试着说服自己这并不是软禁。  
“……呵，那他现在胆儿也肥了，敢叫我等。”  
大概又过了两个小时，Lucifer来了，带着老蛇。  
“啊，我亲爱的Raphael，是什么风把你给……等一下，Raphael，让我把话说完！”  
“Satan的嘴，骗人的鬼！”  
不等这地狱之王把寒暄之词给说完，Raphael一通农夫三拳就揍了上去。这可着实吓到了两边各跟着的Aziraphale和Crowley。老蛇都怀疑自己是不是有必要急急赶他们两个回天堂，这大天使的物理攻击可不是盖的，保护天使似是绰绰有余。想是这么想，老蛇还是悄悄挪到了天使的身边。  
“Raphael！！！”Crowley故作擒住天使，幻化出一把并未开刃的匕首抵住天使的脖颈，这么一通操作，Aziraphale自是直接打消了这戈尔贡就是老蛇的推测。大天使扬起的拳头并未挥下。  
“干得好。”也就这一瞬，本被Raphael按在地上打的Satan挥了挥手，大天使直接被甩到了玻璃幕墙上。  
就算Raphael的武力值高，要让他们两个安全无虞地回到上面去，还是要用点脑子。就算自己这辈子也就这样了，或者说可能更加糟糕，老蛇这么想着，他擒着天使慢慢移向连着走廊的大门。被打到窗上正好面对着Crowley的大天使似是明白了这戈尔贡想做什么，便扬起翅膀闪现到门边，可那门被咒唁锁上了，一时无法轻易打开。待Satan抹着嘴角的血迹起身，已是三对一的不利局面。  
可他是谁，他是地狱之王，而且他还没察觉那被拘了眼睛和喉咙的老蛇早就反了水，他依然十分有自信。  
“……逃啊，地狱可不是你们这些高贵的家伙想来就来想走就走的。”Satan的眼瞳已是血红，他并不气Raphael的暴行，倒不如说他其实十分期待，他就喜欢Raphael生气的样子；他气的是这两个天使来去如此随意，尤其是他中意的那个大天使，为什么要回去呢，Raphael你不是和我一样讨厌那个有着浓重官场气息的天堂么。  
他得不到自己中意的天使，那其他恶魔也别想得到他们爱着的。唯一让Lucifer满意的，只有老蛇抓住Aziraphale当人质这一行为。  
“Crowley，把他们两个交给我。”这怪物的名字让两位天使都一震。  
“……Lucifer，你可真是没救了。”那话语似是从Raphael齿间磨出，他是对Lucifer生气，但那仅限当初这家伙一声不响堕天造地狱的事。对天使所说的事情他只是猜测，作为曾经的挚友，他从未真正想过这昔日的大天使真的把人性和善意丢的一干二净。  
“……那个，你说说话啊，你不是Crowley对不对，你不是他……”Aziraphale根本不敢回头，他害怕回头看到的真是伊甸之蛇的金瞳与红发，但Satan的言语又让他不得不承认，颤抖的声音都带上了点哭腔，“……说话啊，Crowley！”  
“Crowley！你是聋了吗！”Satan想用戈尔贡眼上和颈间的刻印进行强制命令，但老蛇突如其来的言语直接让地狱之王愣在当场。  
“……这东西，人类中世纪的咒术就能解了，”伊甸之蛇撤了抵在天使脖子上的匕首，把天使往Raphael怀里一送，手上召出的那明显不属于地狱的紫色烈焰直接打破了门上的咒术和门锁，他把两个天使直接推出了会客室，“应该有人在地狱门外等着你们了，快走！”  
“区区一个戈尔贡能拦的了我？”伊甸之蛇的背叛并未威胁到Satan，他还当Raphael和Aziraphale是囊中之物。  
“你千不该万不该，就是图个容易，把我改造成戈尔贡。”老蛇扯下早已是摆设的蒙眼和收声束缚，拉下风帽，露出璀璨的红发和黄金的蛇目，和以往不同的是，那红发已是及肩，那细长的瞳仁外多了一个血红的方框，“还记得这怪物的杀手锏吗？”  
地狱之王这才意识到自己犯了一个天大的错误，戈尔贡被世人所忌惮的，正是那石化之眼，老蛇以前只是不用罢了。光是被那伊甸之蛇盯着他就动不了分毫，纵然那眼没法让Satan也变成石头，但足够束缚他的行动，为天使的离开争取时间。  
“……你会后悔的。”Satan堪堪能动弹右手，手里已是凝了个火球蓄势待发。  
“你觉得我还在意我这条贱命吗？”Crowley自是知道的，他困不住Lucifer太长时间。  
“Crowley！！！”Aziraphale还希望把老蛇给带走，扒着门框迟迟不愿离去。  
“赶紧走！我们救不了他！别让他的努力白费！”还是Raphael生拉硬拽，带他急急离开，离那地狱之王和戈尔贡远远的。  
“……Angel，是时候说再见了。”  
天使对老蛇来说，是无尽黑暗里唯一的烛光，是无边夜色里唯一的星辰。他得护好这小小的光芒，纵然代价是自己的消亡。他轻轻掩了门，直面Satan的怒火。而留给天使的，只有那炎色发丝的背影和重重关上的门扉。  
Raphael眼见那浅青的瞳里没了光彩，如潮水般漫上的，是无边的绝望。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes in the dead still water,   
> Tried but it pushed back harder,   
> Cauterized and atrophied,  
> This is my unbecoming,   
> Knives in the backs of martyrs,   
> Lives in the burning fodder,   
> Cauterized and atrophied,   
> This is my unbecoming.   
> —— Starset《Unbecoming》

·  
“……那，那是什么……”Gabriel根本不敢相信自己眼前所见的事物。那黑翼蛇身的神话种，应该已消逝了3000年之久才是。再说戈尔贡一贯高傲，怎会屈尊做地狱的看门人。  
大天使并未带人从普通访问通道——那个直通上下的安全楼梯，进入地狱，而是开了结界欲直接叩响那被烈火包围着的地狱正门。如果只是Aziraphale一届权天使被扣这也犯不着Gabriel出面要人，但扣留一个大天使，莫不是这Satan想借此重新开战。  
那陈旧的铁门本应只由两条地狱犬，几个低级恶魔和徘徊亡灵把守才是，这天不知为何，疯狗的数量多了不少，兴许是Satan预估到了天堂会来要人。天使们堪堪用长久不用的剑与弩将众多地狱犬和恶灵击退，这手持双戟的戈尔贡一出现，他们便乱了阵脚，更何况，那玩意儿似乎没有理智。  
“……*滋啦滋啦*……”  
Michael和Gabriel只觉脑子里钻进了什么人的通感，但听不真切，糊着一层如信号不好的广播电台一般的雪花白噪音。二者交换了个眼色，遂有一组天使上前进行防御，两位带队的大天使在队后仔细分辨这通感传递的信息。  
“……*滋啦滋啦*……they……fled……*滋啦滋啦*……”  
“……*滋啦*……fe……tch……them……*滋滋*……”  
“……kill……*滋啦滋啦*……me……”  
“Gabriel！！攻过来了！！”刚艰难地辨认完这通感的信息，那戈尔贡便攻了上来。  
“啧……混蛋！”Gabriel用圣剑挡下对方霎时劈过来的双戟，天使翅膀都插进地上，堪堪挡下怪物的攻击。但就这时，他又听到了那如坏掉的收音机一般的声响，那发出通感的，正是面前打过来的戈尔贡。  
“……kill……me……*滋啦滋啦*……kill……me！！！”大天使将其击退，然后他看见了，在地狱之炎和天使圣光的映照之下，那怪物周身缠着闪闪发亮如钢琴线一般的物质。这戈尔贡攻势虽猛，但动作是不协调的，这只是个被改造出来失去理智的可怜怪物罢了。  
“Michael！！砍断那些傀儡线！！”  
“明白了！”圆刃一个回旋，丝线便是断了大半，那戈尔贡遂如没有生命的人偶跌在地上，但那断断续续的通感并没有停，不过更加模糊。  
“*滋啦滋啦*……th……*滋啦滋啦*……fled……*滋啦滋啦*……fe……sa……”  
“好了好了我知道了，他们两个逃出来了是吧，我们会等着的。”Gabriel平复气息，不耐烦地回复着地上那奄奄一息的怪物，也是好久没干架了，自己现在可是迟钝了不少，还好当时那大战没打起来，“你也是可怜的家伙，我就干脆点送你往生好了，下次可别再被恶魔抓到了。”  
他举起圣剑欲当头劈下，却被Michael一把拦住。  
“等一下，这个东西……我说不上来，他伤太重了。”Michael的直觉往往最准，她只是觉得这东西不能杀，需好好救治才是，“他自主意识很强，能撑到现在已是不易，他也有恩于Raphael和Aziraphale，我们还是能救则救。”  
“……你说怎么救吧，这骨头都是断的。”Gabriel有点不耐烦。  
“可他还活到了现在……等一下，你记不记得Aziraphale说过什么？”这最圣洁的大天使想起之前Aziraphale向她来借罗盘的事。  
“呃……他男朋友丢了……等一下Micheal你不是说……”Gabriel顿了一下，那怎么可能呢，那伊甸之蛇好歹也是个恶魔啊。  
“看一下就知道了。”Michael掀起地上那戈尔贡的风帽，扯下他障眼的刻印布，一众天使直接愣在当场，遂不忍。  
“……妈的（Bullshit）……这Satan，对自己人都这么狠么。”  
·  
事情还得说回老蛇放走Raphael和Aziraphale之后，Lucifer没多久便挣脱了束缚，搓了几个火球就让伊甸之蛇动弹不得。  
“你自是知道再次惹怒我的后果。”Satan踩住老蛇的下腹，那是人的躯干和蛇的下身衔接的地方，也是玫瑰念珠和刻印在他身体里静默之处。听着黑蛇吃疼地闷哼，地狱之王很是愉悦，用鞋尖拨弄了几下翅膀便暂时放过了这畜生。他得慢慢折磨这蛇，可不能一下就搞死，那就没意思了。得一片片剥下他光亮的鳞片，再抽了筋，剔了骨，最好带上那叫Aziraphale的天使，让那天使的羽翼在他面前渐渐染上黑色，成为地狱的人……  
然后，老蛇那不羁的语调打断了Lucifer的思绪，他早漫不经心地游上沙发坐好。黑蛇虽是已不惜命，但他还是想争取一下，争取一下活下来的机会，争取一下还能见到Aziraphale的机会。  
“……怪不得那笼子明明关不住你，你却还要筹划那敌基督的麻烦事儿。你呀，现在根本不在状态，那笼子终究是封印了你的一些东西，你的一些力量，一些智商，还有一些情商。”  
“讲道理，你挥一挥手就能让我烟消云散的。”老蛇回头看着地狱之王，还带着点浅笑。  
Satan的瞳色慢慢变回蓝绿，他稍许冷静了下来，笼子的事情不应该让下属知道的，但事已至此，同时也证明这伊甸之蛇过于有脑子了。  
“所以呢，你这条老蛇打算干什么？说服我不杀你吗？不过你已经知道的太多了……”  
“没有恼羞成怒可还算是万幸，这地狱还不至于真的沦落到一个没脑子的家伙手里。”老蛇似乎还是吊儿郎当不想认真谈的样子，明明现在胜负的天平根本没有任何机会倒向他这一边，Satan的脸黑了下来，“哎哟，不说笑了……我有能让Raphael主动约你，并且让你们两个的关系改善的方法，要听吗？”  
“……”地狱之王沉默着坐到了老蛇的旁边，“你最好不要骗我。”  
“我可没有什么筹码了，怎么骗您呢？”Crowley斜眼看了看身旁的王者，他其实没把握，他也不知道这交易自己会换到什么。他脸上的浅笑，只是硬扯出来的。  
Lucifer也斜眼回他，示意他继续说下去。  
老蛇笑笑，继续说：  
“我可以编纂情节，就像那织网的蜘蛛，让那大天使只有来找你这一条路可走。”  
“条件只有一个，让我活。”  
“……我怎么保证你不会就这样逃跑了呢？”Satan撑着脑袋观察那始终带着浅笑的老蛇，他想看看这圆滑的家伙如何继续举荐自己。  
“呵，我说了，只是让我活而已，”Crowley也希望自己能撑过去，撑过他自己为自己挖的这个坑，靠他心里唯一的星辰，“我这条命，随便您怎么用，这蛛网怎么织也主要看您，我只是棋子。”  
“我的境遇呢，越惨越好。我越倒霉，这网罗织的就越紧密，那Raphael也越不可能逃脱所设计好的故事轨道，您也越解气不是。”  
“不过，您还是对您的心上人好一些，虽然他也不算太好欺负哈哈。”  
老蛇其实已经根本不知道自己在说什么了，他只知道，这生的希望只有一根稻草粗细。  
“……那按你的说法，你只要活着，这盘棋就有赢面，而且是很大的赢面。”Satan有些松口了。  
“是，如果我不幸殒命，这盘棋就是死局。”  
“……你，只是‘活着’，就可以了是吗？”Satan嘴角微微扬起，他特意强调了“活着”，他没有用live，用的是survive。  
“是的，陛下。鉴于我已经这副样子了，只要让天堂知道我还活着，就相当于扳下了铁轨的岔口，那列车便会自动朝既定的方向驶去。”  
“至于这车的快慢，还得看陛下您了。”那survive一词从Satan嘴里跳出，老蛇就知道自己肯定要受苦了，就算侥幸存活下来，也不知道能有多少时日。说不紧张不害怕那都是假的，他也只是佯装成为苟活而不顾一切的偃臣，他也不知道自己的冷静什么时候就崩盘了。  
“……我知道了，我自有打算。”  
黑衣的Lucifer打了个响指，老蛇顿时觉得落入了深渊，他的灵魂和躯体都碎裂了。他看见那个叫做Crowley的灵魂如一个咒唁纸人，被那地狱之王的双手撕成碎片，变成漫天的雪花。他连血都咳不出来，手指都无法动一根，这骨骼寸断的躯体已经没办法受他控制了。他堪堪用黄金的蛇瞳盯向Satan，地狱之王讪笑着，似在嘲讽他的愚钝与单纯。  
“不过还是得够解气才行。Crowley，你太聪明了，聪明到让我忌惮。”  
·  
那是被黑暗笼罩之地，有着漫过脚背的浅浅水面。水上漂浮着一个白色的纸船，船里有着小小的灯火。这微弱的光芒和天上唯一挂着的北极星，是这里仅有的光源。  
水面上突然出现许多泛着银色光芒的碎片，一个伤痕累累的红发男子将其一一捡起，用名为理智的绷带和名为意志的针线，将碎片一一接续到自己残破不堪的躯体上。待那水面上的碎片都捡完了，那男人的躯体也几乎完全，纵然遍身的绷带和针线使他像个弗兰肯斯坦。他在那小小的水灯旁坐下，用黑色的翅膀将那小船护起，抬头看了看天上的北极星。  
“……太好了，我还没有失去你，Aziraphale。”  
·  
—— TBC ——


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not alone, you're by my side,   
> I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on,   
> You washed away my fears,   
> Now I know I'm here because I have you near,   
> You're not alone, I'm by your side,   
> When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile,   
> I'll wash away your tears,   
> And the sun will shine its light on you and me.   
> —— AI《Story》

·  
“妈的，这地方怎么跟个迷宫似的。”Raphael骂骂咧咧道。两个天使已经在新整修好的地狱里迷路好一会儿了。地狱和Aziraphale上次过来时完全不一样，虽然变得干净整洁，但路变得异常难找，标着安全出口贯通上下的天梯本来只有一个，现在那亮着绿色指示灯的消防门却到处都是，是地狱几个部门之间的传送通道，他们根本找不见那天梯去哪儿了。  
【……Raphael！听得见吗！Raphael！】  
是大天使之间的灵感通信，是Gabriel。  
“……Gabriel？你们怎么过来了？”Raphael对着天使摇了摇手，把灵感和Aziraphale共享。  
【我们在正门这边，你们赶紧过来！趁Lucifer还没开始狩猎！】  
“狩猎？什么狩猎？”Aziraphale听得一头雾水。  
“啧……”Raphael自是知道同事在说什么，那Satan迟迟不派人来抓他们俩，还清空了他们所在的区域，随便让他们在地狱里转悠，这他娘的就是狩猎场，“你怎么知道的？还有，本来是探亲签证，和平外交，我可什么都没带啊！两手空空冲到正门去莫不是要被地狱犬咬死！Gabriel你个……”  
【……都解决了，都解决了，就差你们俩了。】  
“好了好了知道了！别烦！”  
“Ra……Raphael……不能再转了，有东西……有东西过来了！”在大天使交谈的期间，他身后的Aziraphale都不知道越权放了几波天火和圣光了。黑水漫过大理石地面，如根系如病毒一般爬上走廊的墙壁，尘烟中有无数双亮着红光与杀气的眼睛。两位天使不敢停下脚步，走廊的限制没法让他们展开翅膀，只要稍微喘息一下就会被后面不可名状之物抓到。左转，右转，右转，左转，他们一直在前进，却始终找不到出口在哪里，Raphael毕竟做过军人体力尚可，但Aziraphale就快到极限了。也就在这时候，天使的余光瞟到他们刚刚经过的墙角燃起了一团小小的火焰，在目力可见的下一个岔路口，他在右侧的墙上看到了蛇的标记，那跟紫藤花一样缠起的盘蛇纹样他再熟悉不过了，是老蛇鬓角纹身的模样。  
“Raphael！右边！”Aziraphale没法细想，他只剩一个念头了，不能辜负Crowley的好意。  
在两位天使转过那个墙角之后，蛇的纹案倏地燃起，无影无踪。  
他们紧跟伊甸之蛇留下的标记，跑过好几个岔口，无尽的走廊突然消失殆尽，两位天使得以在一片开阔地喘息，地狱的大门已是在他们身后，面前是Gabriel和Michael率领的天使们。  
“你们总算到了，可让我们好等。”Gabriel蹲在地上，他面前有个用黑布裹着的什么东西，Raphael出于好奇便到同事身边翻看，Aziraphale也跟了上去。  
“Gabriel等一下，别让Aziraphale看到地上的那个……”Michael忙出声阻拦，可已经来不及了。  
治愈天使翻开的风帽下，是火红的发和憔悴的面庞，黑色的双翼瘫在身侧无法收回，蛇身上遍布丝线划开的伤痕，鳞片黯淡无光。Aziraphale“扑通”一声跪在地上，那颧骨和眉眼，那鬓角的纹身，不会是别人了。他曾无数次在人群中寻找Crowley的身影，每一次他都能找对，可唯独这一次，天使多么希望自己是认错了。  
Raphael和Gabriel给他让路，众天使沉默。天使把黑蛇揽在怀里，他只觉抱着的躯体软得异常，细细勘探才知已是筋骨寸断，他拢了拢怀里人破碎的衣衫和风帽，抿着下唇努力不让自己落下泪来，声线颤抖不已：  
“Crowley……我们……我们回家，苏活区……回家，我会想办法的……”  
“……Aziraphale，他没救了。”Gabriel立在一边劝谏。他应该是天堂里最清楚这两个家伙情谊的人，就算如此，或者说正因如此，他必须让Aziraphale认清现实才行。  
“不会的！不会的……他还没消亡不是吗！我还能触碰得到他！他还未成灰烬！我……我会找到办法的！我会找到办法的……”他自己都说服不了自己，这伤迹纵然是天堂都没法轻易处理，更何况Crowley最多只能在人间，根本去不了天堂。  
“Gabriel，你还是和以前一样笨。”Raphael叹了口气，稍许责怪了那情商颇低的好同事。听Raphael这么说，Gabriel只得没好气地背过身去，不再干涉。  
“Aziraphale，听着，我会想办法的，至少得对得起我Raphael的名号。”  
随即Raphael便背过身去，意欲离开，其他人都以为他是准备先行回天堂，并未阻拦。  
似乎是意识到这大天使想要干什么，老蛇突然在天使怀里咳了两声。  
“Crowley？Crowley！Crowley！！！你没事！！！太好了你没事！！！”Aziraphale着实惊喜，他把老蛇抱紧了些。  
“Azi……Angel，松手……疼……”说是这么说，老蛇却顺着天使对拥抱姿势的调整，倚到了天使的肩上，悄声在天使耳畔细语，“Raphael……拦下他……别让他……Satan……”  
活是活着，但终究是过命的伤势，Crowley没法组织完整的语句。Aziraphale微微颔首，表示自己明白了。  
话音刚落，天使便扯下肩头黑蛇的风帽，Crowley堪堪对那意欲溜走独自去找Satan讨说法的大天使Raphael动用了石化之眼，这自然引来其余天使的刀剑相向。  
“……Raphael，你不能去找Satan！这是圈套！针对你的正义而下的圈套！”天使张开翅膀把伊甸之蛇护在身下，向其他天使示意这并无威胁，他看着那被定住的大天使握紧了拳头，“刚刚是Crowley的原话。我知道你是一番好意，但先别辜负……别浪费Crowley用命换来的机会，我们先回人间，先回天堂再商议，好吗？”  
Aziraphale说这番话的时候，老蛇已经晕倒在他肩头，天使用泪汪汪的眼睛看着Raphael，他知道这样做的话，老蛇的治愈机会又渺茫了几分，但这是Crowley的愿望……天使又有点搞不清楚了，或者说他一直就搞不清楚，怀里现在晕着的家伙究竟在想什么。  
Raphael回身望向众刃所指的二者，望向一脸无奈的Gabriel和Michael，他突然明白了这老蛇在做什么，他在拖时间，利用自己和Lucifer的关系为他和Aziraphale拖时间，但同时也不希望Lucifer的计划真正得逞。只是，他终究是没猜透地狱之王究竟能做到何等残酷的地步。既然如此，那自己也的确有必要还他这么个人情，不过也正如那黑蛇预计的，不是现在。  
“真是……先送这两个孩子回去吧。”他悄悄地顺手给天使怀里的伊甸之蛇施了个全域治疗术，考虑到对恶魔作用会削弱，大概能好个百分之二十。  
·  
天使带着黑蛇先在自己的书店客间安顿下来，由于那戈尔贡的身姿，Aziraphale便换了张大些的双人床，又多备了些枕头，以便于安放老蛇长长的蛇尾并搁置他脆弱的双翼。晕过去了的老蛇在那以后没再醒过，只有轻浅的呼吸，还有身体的轻微挪动告诉着天使他还存活于世。Aziraphale知道Raphael给黑蛇上了治愈，但并未想过真的会有什么用处，不过就现在的状况来看，似乎是起了些作用的，躯干核心位置的骨伤都有在慢慢痊愈。插进肺里的肋骨回归原位的时候，老蛇咳了一天的血，但也只是躯体本能，他还是没醒。天使见Raphael给的疗愈还算有效，便也用自己能做到的最高级的治愈一点点给老蛇疗伤，接起他手臂和羽翼的伤骨。令天使疑惑的是，不管用什么方法，Crowley化为蛇的下半身始终没法接受他的疗愈，还是那副死气沉沉的模样，脊骨碎成了9节，没法动分毫。  
其他的时间，天使便埋在他的书堆里，查所有提及戈尔贡、奇美拉、或者人形蛇尾带羽翼的物种的神话传说、志怪野史、还有对人类来说时间早已不可考的羊皮纸和石板卷籍。他希冀能找到些蛛丝马迹，可以完全疗愈Crowley的精妙方法。  
楼上传来些东西掉落的声响，大概又是老蛇的翅膀把枕头推下了床。Aziraphale这么想着伸了个懒腰，他已经不眠不休快2个月了，笔记做了满满两本。天使并不需要睡眠，只是久坐会让他的腰腿有些疲累。他缓缓起身，打算上楼去帮老蛇掖掖被角，这倒春寒使得春日的夜晚并不甚温暖。天使打开房门的时候，看见一个人立在Crowley床前，月光映照出他银白的发丝和海蓝色的瞳孔，是天父。  
“……父亲，你怎么……”Aziraphale对天父的突然到访很是惊讶，同时也担心他是否会责怪，毕竟自己现在是收留了一介恶魔，还帮他疗伤。  
“你不用太过担心，我不是来兴师问罪的。”天父摘下宽沿毡帽，洁白的羊毛围巾随着夜风微微晃动，他掖了掖黑蛇的被角，Crowley黑色的羽翼轻移，又掀下一个枕头，“这孩子，还是老样子啊。”  
天使捡起落在地上的枕头，他并未在父亲的眼里看到愤恨，天父看黑蛇的眼神，和看他们这些天使的时候一模一样。  
“我并未责罚过你，因为那并没必要。”  
“Lucifer心胸狭隘，他自是不会让这事就这么过去。而这孩子受罪，等同于你也受罪。”  
天父回身接过Aziraphale手里的枕头，轻轻放到那黑色的羽翼下垫好，他并未看过天使一眼，只是怜悯地看着Crowley的睡颜。  
“其实一开始，那所谓的责罚，只是想让你们两个知道，你们要站稳自己选择的立场，不得模糊了黑与白的边界，只是这样而已。”  
“我也从未想过Lucifer会将这事处理得如此决绝。”  
天使倾听着天父的低语，他乐观地想，若是有幸得到天父的垂怜，那Crowley便能很快好起来。  
“Aziraphale，你和这蛇的关系，可知是哪里出了问题？”天父话锋一转，开始问天使的私人问题。  
“呃……我们两个应该好好站队？”Aziraphale就像个上课被老师叫起来回答问题的学生，他颤颤巍巍地回答，他其实不太确定天父问的是什么。  
“……唉，我说了，这事儿我并不兴师问罪。这立场问题，我有一部分责任。”天父转过身来正视自己的孩童，银色手杖在月光下闪闪发亮，“我是说，你和Crawley的关系，你没有发觉有哪里不对吗？”  
“哎？这……”明确了问题之后，天使反而更加回答不上来了。除了站队错误的立场问题之外，他从未觉得自己和恶魔的交往有什么不对的地方，他们只是像普通人类的挚友，或是恋人一般交往，两人也都默许，老蛇也从来没说过这段关系让他感到不适。  
“你不觉得，”天父摊开手掌，他手里有一个小小的天平，一边放着一个天使玩偶，一边放着一个盘蛇玩偶，而那天平明显倒向盘蛇的那一侧，“在你们两个的关系里，Crawley付出的有些太多了么？”  
天使愣在当场，他看着那个明显偏斜的天平，一时不知该说什么才好。  
“所以，”天父叹了口气，把那杆小小的天平塞进天使手里，拍了拍天使的肩，“我不会出手把他治好，这是我对你的责罚，Aziraphale。”  
“这戈尔贡，是靠人的灵魂和血肉才能恢复力量，当年美杜莎也是这么做的，最后被珀尔修斯砍下了头颅。”  
“你得做出一些努力，让平衡回归。”  
“没有哪种爱的获取，是理所应当。”  
·  
天父走后，天使端着那小小的天平，在老蛇的窗前傻坐了一夜。他不只想着人类的灵魂和血肉，要怎么经由合理的方法取得，他还细细咀嚼着天父说的那一席话，那6000年的故事历历在目。是呢，好像一直以来都是，都是这样，自己从来没解决过Crowley的麻烦，倒是Crowley，为自己解决了一大堆的麻烦。天使的身份和天堂的工作氛围，让Aziraphale一直抱有“一切都会好的”这样万事水到渠成的想法，当然事物的发展是不可能这样的，这只是他的幻想而已。也是这样的天真让他搞出千奇百怪的烂摊子，而那些烂摊子，都是谁收拾的呢？  
Aziraphale想起自己还曾经向Crowley抱怨过，说他车开太快了，但实际上应该怪罪的是谁呢？难道不是他自己吗？自己追不上时代的潮流，是自己跑太慢了才是。  
他把那盏天平放在老蛇的床头，握住老蛇的手，额头抵着那清瘦的骨节。帮他消灾解难的家伙倒下了，如今应该是由他来帮Crowley扫去那些徘徊的阴霾，由他来细致耐心地帮Crowley一点点恢复，不管要付出什么代价。他早就该为两人的关系担负起责任的，只是他一直把担子甩给黑蛇，视而不见，而黑蛇也只是默默担下来。现在想想，敌基督那会儿，自己有做过什么实质性的事情吗？也许救下Anethema Device，结下与那本预言书的缘分可以算，但其他的呢？大多数都是老蛇做的。还有那场烂魔术……想到这里，Aziraphale轻轻笑了起来。他在这份情谊里的角色，始终就像他表演的那些糟糕魔术，根本没什么好得意的，但每次Crowley都会耐心看完。  
初升的阳光照耀在天使和老蛇的身上，那随老蛇呼吸轻微起伏的黑色羽翼也镀上一层漂亮的金边。稍长的红发在阳光下熠熠生辉，如余烬般跳动着的火光，也如风中残烛稍纵即逝。天使看着那沉静于梦乡的伊甸之蛇，太安静了，他每次都是吵吵嚷嚷的，或者说，热热闹闹的，现在这样，天使反倒不习惯了。  
“我可真是个，”他抽了抽鼻子，他已经没有哭泣的权利了，他得坚强起来，Crowley还等着他来治，只能是他，没有别人，他要看着这伊甸之蛇一天天地好起来，“大笨蛋啊。”  
·  
—— TBC ——  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉，拖了这么久才更。写完3以后就出现了和我文里的老蛇一样的状况，虽然没有断骨头这么严重，但整个下半身就使不上力，能走路但是一坐下就很难站起来；休整几天以后，顺便跳了九州的坑，又被家里人生拉硬拽去南京，行程还排很满，回家以后就又恶化了，这次直接走路都成问题了，而且还伴随着抑郁症状。研究生办公室也没怎么去，数模竞赛和网课也直接鸽了。  
> 不过现在都好了，马上也会重新开始研究生的工作和学习，和一直以来支持我的大家报备一下情况。这文会比较长，生病的时候也一直在构思剧情逻辑，不会坑的，请大家相信我！  
> 另外有两个问题这里要说一下对不起：1、米迦勒的名字我从第一篇GO开始好像就打错了orz，这篇里是没问题的，看了其他几篇的小伙伴还请多加包涵；2、我没想到福华映射的Lucifer/Raphael会抢戏这么严重orz，后续会多加注意，非常抱歉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I will swallow my pride,   
> You're the one that I love,   
> And I'm saying goodbye,   
> Say something I'm giving up on you,   
> And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,   
> And anywhere I would have followed you,   
> Say something I'm giving up on you,   
> Say something I'm giving up on you,   
> Say something.   
> —— A Great Big World 《Say Something》

·  
老蛇醒过来的时候，Aziraphale并不在床前。他看了看四周，估计是在天使书店的客间里，又试着动了动僵硬的身子。上半身奇迹般地完全好了，但被褥下的蛇尾连动一动末梢的最后一根尾骨都做不到，他根本感受不到自己下半身的存在。Crowley慢慢回忆起来Satan的不择手段，隐隐作痛的脑袋提醒着他，不光是躯体，他的灵魂也被炸了个七零八落。他只庆幸，似乎自己的心里有着他自己也不知道的奇妙东西，如暗夜里的明灯，成为绷带，成为针线，将自己堪堪拼起。  
但不管怎么说，老蛇自是清楚，他的时间不多了。  
有的伤，根本不可能治好；有的诅咒，也根本不可能解除。  
他从来就没想过利用Raphael，那只是缓兵之计，他不过是迫切地想要活下来，哪怕多活一天也好，但那个理由，他已是记不太清了。只是可笑，自己不羁一生，竟要以这么一个怪物模样离开。  
他也不能白白坐在Aziraphale的床铺上等死，他还得想怎么应付那个傻天使，如何轻巧地把他从自己身边推开，让他不要为了自己的离去而伤心难过。天使不在的这些日子里他都在想这件事。不过从他醒来开始算，天使也要没管他心爱的书店快一周了，这有点反常。老蛇不可能不担心，可他现在这幅瘫痪模样，担心也是无济于事。  
·  
天使回来的很突然，也很狼狈。他灰头土脸地打开Crowley所在房间的房门，见老蛇醒着，惊得差点儿把抱了满怀的玻璃瓶给摔了。  
“咻……还好还好……”天使把抱着的一堆球形玻璃罐，还有挎着的鼓鼓囊囊的邮差包小心翼翼地放到地上，确保它们一个个都安分地躺好不会滚动，才坐到Crowley床前，“Crowley，你醒了呀。什么时候醒的？身上还有哪里痛吗？”  
老蛇只是用金黄的瞳看着他，一言不发。  
“……不想说也没关系，你看，我找到治好你的方法了。”Aziraphale都没顾上拾掇自己破了好几处的衣衫和脸上的尘土，赶忙从地上捡起一个球形玻璃罐给老蛇看，那一个个的玻璃罐里是一个个的光球，“血肉真没办法，那都泡了福尔马林的东西哪里能给你吃？但灵魂还是拿得到的。”  
老蛇还是无言地看着他，手却在被子下揪紧了床单。  
“……哦，你不要担心这些灵魂的来历啦，”看Crowley还是不说话，天使迟疑片刻，依然絮絮叨叨地说了下去，老蛇之前睡着的时候也不会给他回应，他也经常在床边这样说很多事，都习惯了，“这都是些罪人的灵魂，本来就是丢到地狱去的……哦，我是去Azrael那边打工啦，死亡天使和死神嘛，你知道的，他们一直叫叫着缺人手，我这几乎是免费帮他们干活，他们两个很爽快就答应了……”  
“呐，Crowley，你一直看着我，是我脸上有什么……啊，抱歉，我没打理干净就……”  
老蛇听天使啰嗦了这么久，也憋了这么久，他终于忍不住打断了天使接连不断的话语：  
“……你是谁？”  
他怎么可能不心疼，他看Aziraphale风尘仆仆地跑进来的时候就心疼的不得了；在知道了天使是去干什么以后，他多想就那样挥一挥身后的翅膀，把天使打理干净；天使以前没有这么多话的，自己睡太久了，让他一个人孤单了。他应该在天使进门的第一刻就嘘寒问暖，他应该在天使跟自己解释那些个玻璃罐的时候就调笑着拭去他脸上的灰尘，他应该仔仔细细地听天使讲话然后接过他所有的话茬。  
但那都不可以。  
因为没有以后了。  
他也不知道自己还能陪Aziraphale几天，也许十年，也许一年，也许一天……  
他，Crowley，只是天使Aziraphale需要断舍离的一件事物罢了。这的确很狗血，也很容易被戳穿，但现在的他只能出此下策。早点让天使心死，早点让他习惯没有Crowley的日子，这对天使来说是好事。  
更何况，他现在这个样子，他不配。  
“哎？”Aziraphale难以置信地看着黑蛇，愣了一会儿以后，他把手里的灵魂罐塞到老蛇怀里，结结巴巴根本不知道说什么才好，脱口而出的都是支离破碎的单字，“……呃，那个……就……你……啊……”  
老蛇望着天使夺门而出，又看了看手里天使辛辛苦苦带回来泛着微光的灵魂，眼泪滴在被褥上洇开，悄无声息。  
·  
Aziraphale用冷水洗了把脸，清醒少许。  
现在这样的情况也不是不可能发生，天使相信，等把伤都治好了，把Satan的诅咒都消除了，自己再好好陪他些许时日，Crowley一定……一定……  
天使瘫进书桌旁的沙发里，傻愣愣地看着天花板的吊灯。他根本说服不了自己。  
窗外，如雾一般的春雨细密地下着，伴随着天使的思绪，下了整夜。  
烟雨在清晨停歇，天使也有了结论。  
“……大不了，就从头开始。”Aziraphale喃喃，似是认了命，“能过多久，算多久……”  
·  
起码，看到Crowley有在好好摄取那些圆罐罐里的微光，虽然不多，Aziraphale也算是宽心少许。只是这失了忆的伊甸之蛇跟猫似的，不太在天使面前进食，天使只是通过那罐子又空了几个来判断黑蛇的摄取情况。天使在的时候，Crowley一般就静静听他唠叨那些书店和天堂的日常，挑恰当的时机，提几个无关痛痒的问题，也算是不让天使和自己的内心太难堪。  
老蛇的确打算放弃治疗，但那终究是天使低下高贵的头颅，打零工挣来的，他不想浪费，也不想看天使闷闷不乐，所以总会意思意思消耗掉几个。不过也就这么几个的量，他的下半身的确有好转的迹象，但对Crowley来说也算不上什么好事。脊骨重新长起来很疼，下腹部卡着的念珠也烧的慌，还得腆着脸跟Aziraphale装失忆打马虎眼，真的累；而且重点是，天使似乎没有放弃他的打算，还竭尽全力尝试着让他记起来伊甸之蛇的身份，某种程度上，让老蛇很是头大。  
其实老蛇担心的并不是这物理上的躯体会担不住，他担心的是自己的灵魂，不知道哪天就“扑簌簌”地碎成粉末。他也不知道现在自己这戈尔贡的躯体，如果没了灵魂控制会变成什么样，他也担心自己真走了以后，天使别傻乎乎地成了这怪物饱食的美餐。  
·  
“Azi……Aziraphale，你为什么要这么照顾我呢？”某天，Crowley的嘴里蹦出了这么个问题，三个月了，他有点想知道天使不放弃的理由是什么，“不管我曾经是什么样，现在我只是个怪物而已，你是天使，你犯不着……”  
“呃……养只戈尔贡当宠物很帅气？”天使合上书，打着哈哈，引来了老蛇的白眼，“……当然不是。”  
“对我来说，Crowley始终都在你的里面，我知道这点就够了。至于他还醒不醒的过来，就是另外一回事了。”天使抚着封面烫金的“Psalm（诗篇）”，有些寂寞地看着老蛇苦笑，“或者我只是，还没习惯他不在的日子。”  
老蛇心里“咯噔”一下，天使已经开始意识到Crowley不在了，这是好事。  
这是好事。  
这是……好事，嗯，好事。  
他所期待的事情发生的时候，老蛇怎么都没想到那个更加落寞的，会是自己。  
“……给我讲讲吧，你和‘我’的故事。从你们认识开始讲起，那长长，长长的故事。”  
Crowley不否认，这单纯只是他自己想听，听天使娓娓道来那6000年的过往，作为饯别的礼物。  
·  
初夏的伦敦街头，一个瘦高的黑发男子哼着小曲拐进了一家有着红白格桌布的小小咖啡店，约了的人似是刚在此解决完早午饭，桌上的餐盘还未收走。Lucifer很高兴，虽然迟了些，但正如那黑蛇说的一般，Raphael主动约他了。  
“Espresso。”Satan随口叫了杯咖啡，便在大天使对面坐下了，“刚吃完呢。”  
“我不像你，我还有人间的工作，我得补充能量。”Raphael擦了擦嘴角。Satan点的咖啡很快上来了。  
“所以，你特地找我，是什么事呢？”Lucifer就像个迫不及待要拆圣诞礼物的小孩，他急切地想知道他所中意的家伙是什么有求于自己。  
“我希望你能告诉我，”大天使深吸了一口气，“让伊甸之蛇痊愈的方法。”  
Lucifer脸一下就黑了下来，碧玉的眼瞳似是都窜上了些火焰的色泽。  
“哦？你似乎，很记挂那条蛇？”  
“……他好歹是个明事理的家伙。”  
“哦？”Lucifer的尾音调皮地翘起，Raphael知道这个老醋坛子又翻了，上万年了，都不知道翻了几回了。  
“你又在想什么有的没的。”大天使叹了口气，“和那蛇没关系，是那个权天使。”  
“Huh.”醋意没有丝毫减退的意思。  
“啊，我真受不了你！就是因为你这个样子……”  
“权天使……”Lucifer似是权衡了一下，然后请Raphael继续说下去。  
“如果可以，我TM真不想找你这么个狗屁玩意儿（fucking asshole）！”  
大天使理了理堪堪涌上心口的怒气，试图跟Satan好好讲道理。他的话，Satan至少会听。  
他只是担心Aziraphale。那天使看上去没事，但往常“两耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书”的这个人间常驻天使，却没来由地接了一打天堂的活计，之前据说还去死亡天使那边打零工。那个状态，像极了刚失去家人的人类，迫不及待地把自己埋进成吨的繁杂事务里，只是为了忘记“失去”这个事实。他去那苏活区的小书店看过，伊甸之蛇还好好活着，但他发现他们两个像陌生人一样，彼此刻意疏远。他也问过Aziraphale，对方也只是说没事，他反而不是很明白了。  
“你们天使就是喜欢瞎操心。”Lucifer嘬了口咖啡，“这不就是夫妻闹矛盾么，我们两个是那种见面就开打的，也有这种喜欢搞冷战的，正常正常。”  
“……那你解释一下，为什么那伊甸之蛇活不长久了？”  
Lucifer皱起了眉头。不至于吧。  
当然，那是指地狱之王觉得的不至于。  
Azrael来拜访过Aziraphale一回，谢谢他的帮忙，Raphael只是凑巧也在。出门的时候，死亡天使便告诉大天使，这书店上空徘徊着死之乌云。如果那预兆是指Aziraphale，死亡天使便会直说，所以Raphael估摸着，应该是伊甸之蛇出了什么事。  
听老朋友说完，Lucifer沉默半晌，然后开始谈条件。  
那伊甸之蛇都是次要的，重要的是怎么好好利用这个千载难逢的机会。  
“你知道的，我不会免费帮忙。这是一笔交易，Raphael，你用什么来换呢？”  
而这个答案大天使早就准备好了。  
“冷战解除。你可以随时来找我，我不会有任何怨言。”  
这不算条件的条件，Raphael知道Satan一定会一口答应下来。这是于己于他都不吃亏的交易。  
Lucifer眼睛亮了亮。  
“成交。”  
·  
看到地狱之王出现在书店里，Aziraphale不慌是不可能的，他立马抽出防御用圣剑作势阻拦。就是这个混蛋，对己方下属都下那么狠的手，让Crowley失去了记忆。天使越想越气，那本没有附魔的圣剑倏地披上一层烈焰外衣，被Raphael堪堪拦下。  
“他是来处理伊甸之蛇的问题的。”大天使按下Aziraphale持剑的手，“地狱的事，还是应该由地狱来解决。”  
Lucifer把两位天使拦在了门外，他可得好好看看这伊甸之蛇还能有什么把戏。  
当然，两个心焦的天使就在门外守着，发现有什么不对，Aziraphale是打算径直冲进去的。  
“哦呀，陛下，是什么风把您给吹来了？”老蛇一改往常在天使面前毫不设防的单纯失忆形象，带上狡黠和不羁的面具。  
“……呵。”Lucifer扫了一眼就知道是怎么了，无非是自己那天手稍微下的重了些，不过他当时也没想过这蛇还能活到此刻和他对峙，这蛇本应死在Gabriel的剑下，或者灵魂飞散成为行尸走肉，“你也太弱不禁风了。”  
“……只是命大。”能逃过Satan的死手本就不易，Crowley也知道，终有一天地狱之王会来刨根问底。  
“……你可得好好谢谢门外的大天使，是他求情，让我来救你。”  
Crowley长长吐了口气，那条缓兵之计竟真的起到了意料之外的作用，但这对他来说，既是好消息，也是坏消息。  
“已是风中残烛，便不再劳烦陛下了。”他打算婉拒。  
“那可不行，这可是Raphael的好意。”Lucifer也没管老蛇下腹部的逆鳞还盖着，掀起鳞片直接把手指插进泄殖腔，Crowley掐着Satan小臂的指节泛白，他紧忍着不让自己闷哼出一声，“我还得谢谢你，谢谢你遵守了诺言。我和Raphael可算有机会回到一万年前的关系了。”  
“……那可……恭喜陛下了。”老蛇脑内突然闪过一个念头，一个能将天使推得更远一些的念头，“陛下，可……可否听我一言？”  
“嗯？”上次这老蛇的建议他很受用，这次不妨也听听便是。Lucifer便将恶意捣弄的手指抽出，但嫌弃地用纸巾擦了一遍又一遍。  
“您……是否想和Raphael更近一步？”Crowley看地狱之王呆愣了一下。  
“您……”这次倒是老蛇犹豫了片刻，但就那么几秒的事，他继续道，“是否想要一个忠心的臣子？”  
“那接下来，按我说的做，”蛇尾在Satan脚下环成圈，黑蛇讨好似地贴上来，Satan不禁后退，却发觉脚被缠绊住，“不管我接下来做出什么样的行为，请陛下都欣然接受。”  
然后他凑到Lucifer耳边悄声说：“你想让Raphael也为你吃醋，而我想把Aziraphale给推的远远的，我们两个利益一致。”  
“你帮我把刻印解了，我便不再到人间来，任劳任怨。”  
“如果你有什么担心，请你记得，我灵魂是碎的，随时可以成为弃子。”  
“唯一叨扰的，便是脏了陛下的手。”说着，老蛇拉过Satan的手抚上腰际，本来盖着泄殖腔的逆鳞已经主动打开。  
“……若不是过于机敏，你兴许也能有个公爵的位子。”这番话一说，Lucifer便知道这老蛇想做什么。这真是，既肮脏又聪明的做法。  
“……陛下过誉了。”  
这样，他就真的不配了。他也不再有借口说服自己恬不知耻地留在天使身边了。  
·  
在Satan把手探进老蛇体内，拖出玫瑰念珠且处理刻印的时候，Crowley就故意发出旖旎的喘息和呜咽声。  
误会和猜忌，是毒药，是致命的毒药；但也同砒霜一般，用得好有奇效；用的不好，便至人于死地。这样的道理，老蛇最清楚了。而门外的两人，也正如他所预计的那样。  
听到这令人浮想联翩的声响，Raphael自是首先坐不住，他大力锤着门，见里面俩不理会，便试图踹门进去，却被Aziraphale拦下。  
“……也许……也许只是我们想多了……再说，地狱……有地狱的处理方法。”天使知道自己的声音都在抖，他不想承认这样的事情，但Crowley他……听起来好像很喜欢的样子。也是，那可是地狱之王啊，有什么好不满足的。地狱的事情，是的，地狱的事情，他不应该掺和的，本来就……不应该掺和的。  
Raphael一把甩开双眼无神的Aziraphale，继续锤着门，对着里面大吼：“LUCIFER——！！！我去你大爷的！！！你TNND给我滚出来！！！MD人家是伤病员！！！伤病员啊！！！艹！你是条公狗还是啥的！艹！（YOU BASTARD！！！YOU FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE！！！HE‘S A PATIENT！！！FUCKING PATIENT！！！DAMN CRAP！！！）”  
“吵吵什么吵吵！我TM又没干什么！”门被一脚踢开，Satan扶着老蛇理直气壮地走了出来。  
Crowley的翅膀和蛇尾都消去了，取而代之的是人类的双腿，他又回到了以前那个神气活现的样子，除了一瘸一拐的之外，似是没有任何不妥。  
Aziraphale并没有和Raphael一样，指着Satan鼻子逼问出了什么事情，只是有意无意地离老蛇远了些。Crowley也识趣地到书店外面去等地狱之王，在离去之前，他悄无声息地变了个便条进Raphael的口袋。  
·  
“你给Raphael送了什么？”老蛇的小动作自是逃不过地狱之王的法眼。  
“……只是告诉了他真相而已。”他看起来跟无事发生一样，“这催化剂的作用时间，不能太长。”  
“那你那位……”  
“就算Raphael说了，他也不会相信的。”他什么都算好了，Raphael的反应，Aziraphale的反应，把天使推离自己，就赢了，“给Raphael的信，是阅后即焚。”  
在经过那家红白格子装饰的咖啡馆的时候，Lucifer突然问起来：  
“你，不后悔吗？”  
“什么？”走在前面的老蛇回头看了看在咖啡店前思忖着的Satan。  
“我是绝对不会对Raphael做这样的事情。”  
老蛇愣了愣，随后回身走到咖啡馆红色的雨棚下。雨棚的阴影遮了日光，他欲摘下墨镜，但终只是正了正本就不太歪斜的镜架，想说什么，但终是换了个话题。  
“你知道为什么人类养的猫猫狗狗，在临终之际，都会找地方躲起来藏好，不让饲主发现么？”  
没等Satan回答，老蛇便自顾自回答掉了：  
“……也对，反正你不会死，问你是我傻。”  
“对了，以后下手轻点，疼死了。”  
“还有，对Raphael好一点。”  
老蛇丢下这堆话独自离开了。在老蛇刚刚站过的地方有一个花架，那花架下有一只刚死了没多久的黑猫，脖子上戴着红色的项圈。  
“……那只是自以为是的付出罢了，”Lucifer打了个响指，黑猫瞬间变成了粉尘，“只是希望自己，可以不用对别人的悲伤负责。”  
·  
在此之后，整整一年半，Crowley没有再来过人间。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep your eyes on me,   
> now we're on the edge of hell,   
> dear my love, sweet morning light,   
> wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far.   
> —— Emily Bindiger / 梶浦由记 《Fake Wings》

  
·  
“不好意思久等了，咖啡店队伍排得有点长。”黑伞微移，将一路小跑过来的金发女性拢到影下。  
“没事没事……还有你爸那边的礼物没买吧。”撑伞的男子臂上挂着几个纸袋，里面是包装好的礼物，他接过妻子手上的咖啡，伞压得有点低，看不清面容。  
“呃……我爸啊……Jodie那边你问过了没？”女子露出为难的神色，似乎每年父亲的圣诞礼物都不太好搞定的样子。  
“没呢，她现在可是个大忙人。”  
“……呃，总不能给我爸一根芹菜吧。”  
“咳咳……Georgia，别在我喝水的时候说这种话好不好……”男子似乎被爱人的调笑之辞呛了口咖啡，被唤作Georgia的女性接过伞，掏出手帕掖了掖丈夫的嘴角，顺便薅了把黑伞下男子乱糟糟的褐色头毛。两人的欢笑一如圣诞节的铃儿叮咚，夫妻的甜蜜亦如热红酒的暖香甘饴。  
路边的圣诞花和彩灯点缀着人们的欢愉，夹杂着雨点的细雪都没有那么寒冷。  
但那只是人间的欢乐罢了。  
“……Crow……ley……”几乎是在听到那男子声音的片刻，Aziraphale的注意力就被完全吸引过去了，他知道那边的是个人类，没有任何地狱烈焰的气息，不是Crowley，不是，但他就是忍不住去留意，只因为那个人类和老蛇有十分相似的声线，他都没意识到自己的思念有多浓烈，只是冒失地用恶魔的名字叫住了那对夫妻，回过神来他才察觉到自己失礼的行为。  
“？”  
“David，怎么了？是朋友吗？”对方的黑伞抬起，黑框眼镜下是和老蛇有几分相似的脸庞，他对身旁的妻子摇了摇头。  
“先生，请问……”  
“对不起！是我认错了！非常抱歉……”天使微微欠身，露出尴尬的神色，他也不知道自己是怎么了。  
“没什么没什么……Georgia，我是不是应该再说点什么？”人类挠了挠头，看向一旁明显要精明得多的妻子。  
“唉……抱歉，他一不在摄像机面前就会犯傻。”Georgia为自家丈夫低下的应急社交能力叹了口气。  
“？”天使反而有些不知所措。  
“先生你看起来有些担心。”David接过话茬，身畔的妻子微微点头，“……马上圣诞节了，如果真的那么担心你的朋友，就去看看他吧。”  
“当然我们可能有些多管闲事了。”Georgia补了一句。  
“圣诞快乐。”那对夫妻带着浅浅的温暖的笑意。  
“啊……嗯，圣诞快乐。”天使尴尬地回应。  
Aziraphale目送着那对夫妻离开，他有段时间不和人类交涉了，以至于都忘了人类是多么有趣的生物。他摇了摇脑袋，早就告诉自己要坚强起来，要习惯没有老蛇的世界，自己都有觉悟了就不要再想些有的没的。今天晚上还有和地狱的交接工作，可不能让恶魔笑话了。  
突然间，有什么温热的东西贴上天使的脸颊，那人把形迹隐藏得很好，取回Cherub身份的天使都没有发现。  
“呀！”透明雨伞掉在地上，天使定睛望向那不怀好意恶作剧的家伙，顿时愣住了。  
“Surprise！”那暖暖的东西是一罐热咖啡，而那人，是Crowley。  
·  
Crowley不知道地狱的工作分配是出了什么毛病，居然叫他回人间和天堂进行工作交接，更何况他根本不熟悉那个交接工作的天使。他权当是罕见的放风时间。  
Lucifer回心转意以后，天堂和地狱的合作也进行了半年有余，老蛇几乎是绑架性质地被地狱之王锁在独立办公室里，处理那些为王者根本懒得去管的杂乱管理事项。他也就在硫磺池泡澡的时候可以眯一会儿，说老蛇不怀念人间清澈的泉水那是不可能的。  
Satan一开始还签签字，后来直接丢给Crowley一个印章，也亏得老蛇对权力根本没兴趣。不过也可能是Satan知道这点才放心地把文书都丢给老蛇。  
那Satan干什么呢？  
当然是谈恋爱啊。  
Crowley不是没有教训过Lucifer，他也算是胆儿肥了，或者说灵魂里埋着的不定时炸弹让他有点破罐子破摔。下议院式争论，互相抖落黑历史之类的在地狱议会上也出现过好几次。就算如此，Satan还是听进去一点了，比如win10的更新，Trump的连任，撺掇高通对5G收高额使用费……但这也明确了有些事情Crowley不可能审批通过：比如女王，那是时间到了，是死神自己去的；比如这次被Satan赶回人间的原因。  
老蛇坐在西区一隅的咖啡店里，望着窗外夹着小雨的细雪，念起那莫名其妙的派遣理由。不过，想起来还有些毛骨悚然。  
议会，争论，一如既往，然后警铃就响了。  
不是保险库被抢了会激发的那种恼人的警报声，是丧钟一样的声音，铜质的钟坠撞击着钟壁，敲进每一个恶魔堕落的灵魂深处，那窜上脊骨的恐惧感让Crowley极难忘记。  
除了冠有七宗罪名号的七位地狱宗主，在场的所有恶魔都惊惧到没法作出反应。老蛇依稀记得，座上的Lucifer罕见地皱了皱眉头，Samuel无奈地叹了口气，Leviathan轻轻安抚膝上躁动不安的巨蜥，Mammon缓缓吐出逆五芒星的烟圈。  
“……我非常抱歉地宣布，”Satan站起，严肃平静，“傲慢、暴怒、嫉妒、贪婪，四罪警钟响起。紧急通知楼上的家伙们实施联合预案。”  
“人类，又开始作大死了。”  
·  
天堂自是已经收到地狱的报备，但是Metatron进行事件筛查下来，是无法干预的人类因果事项，只能让常驻人间的天使进行灾难最小化。简言之，的确就像Satan所说的，是人类自己作出来的祸端。  
贸然大意接收的难民。  
未顾及到的贫富差距。  
不同宗教的互不理解。  
平安夜的伦敦。  
随机恐袭。  
这便是双侧大数据计算出的结果。  
·  
Lucifer借着这个由头又去见Raphael了，莫名丢了个不认识的给Crowley，说是老蛇对出事的伦敦比较熟悉。老蛇觉得自己一辈子都达不成“用文书扔中Lucifer”这个成就。  
Crowley要见的天使叫Cherub，他在伊甸园的时候听过这个名字，说是守园子的可怕智天使，有很多眼睛，能用多把炎剑AOE，但终究是没见过。他只见到了Aziraphale，把火焰给了人类的傻气权天使。天堂的派遣信上让老蛇12/23的午夜在特拉法加广场的纪念碑下等。  
这家伙架子还挺大。Crowley看到信件的时候这么想着，他也简单地认为，是因为自己曾经住在伊甸园，Satan觉得他可能和这个所谓的守卫有些交情。  
他跟踪Aziraphale有3天了，他提前了几天到人间来只是想再看看天使。他的确可以大大方方地出现在苏活区的书店，简单地和天使打招呼，喝酒、吃饭、聊天……然后离别。他只是不想让天使、让自己再体会一次离别的苦痛，他只要远远地看着他就够了。  
但是，在天使将那个人类认错的时候，老蛇绷不住了。  
身体是自己动起来的，零钱、罐装咖啡、过马路、细雪下的邂逅。  
·  
“所以，你还记得？”Aziraphale带Crowley回了书店，却只是看着掌心里的咖啡。  
壁炉里的柴火烧得正旺，发出“噼啪”炸裂的声响。  
“一切回到正轨以后就都记起来了。”老蛇倒也没把自己当客人，顺手取了酒架上的威士忌和玻璃杯，对天使挑了挑眉，后者轻轻点头。  
谈笑风生。一如既往。  
仿佛那只是消失的两年罢了。  
推杯换盏。心知肚明。  
好像只要不说，别离就不会发生。  
表盘的指针走得再慢，也终是到了Crowley不得不走的时候。  
“好了，也差不多了，我也有正经事要做，否则我也没这个机会坐在这里。”老蛇放下玻璃杯，Aziraphale看了看时间，才9点多。  
“……这就要走了吗？不是说零点？”  
“就，你懂的，礼节层面的事，downstairs，upstairs……要见的毕竟是个不算小的人物。”老蛇尴尬地笑笑，酒精让他话稍微有点多了，他得去吹一吹夜风让自己清醒一下，“说起来，Angel，那人也许你比我要更加熟悉一点……Cherub，伊甸园的‘名誉守卫’，还记得吗？”  
天使一愣，街角的监视摄像头不正常地转了转。  
“……不认识也正常，我都怀疑他是不是当年那个智天使……先走了，我得醒醒酒。”见天使不回答，Crowley便也没多想，简单作别便离开了。  
大门的营业铃响起，天使才回过神来，老蛇已经走了，黑红格纹的羊绒围巾落在了沙发上。暖黄的灯火映着杯中未喝完的威士忌，如黄钻，如午阳，如伊甸之蛇的眼眸。  
·  
雨雪都停了，反而有些刺骨的寒冷。几近午夜的特拉法加广场寂静无声，纪念碑孤零零地耸立着，偶尔有一两部车打着雾灯开过，稍许映出碑下台阶上坐着的黑色身影。  
老蛇到的有些早了，感到有些冷的时候他才发现自己把围巾忘在了Aziraphale那里，便悻悻拉起卫衣的兜帽。整个广场都漫着一层薄薄的雾气，人类会因此而自动回避，Crowley又在脚边放了一筐苹果，立着10便士一个的牌子。他希望是伊甸园那个从未谋面的Cherub，还可能方便交涉一些。  
“？”他感知到似乎有人类误入了漫着雾气的广场，而这本不应该出现，随着人类越来越近，老蛇发现是两个孩子。  
“……怎么这么晚了还在这里？家里人呢？”两个小孩似乎不懂英文，只是看看Crowley，又看看他脚边的苹果筐，身上的衣服有些破旧，并不够在这个时候的伦敦御寒。老蛇打量了一下，发现稍大一点的孩子胸前别着个手制的护身符，是伊斯兰教的，便改口用阿拉伯语问话。  
看来只是误闯走丢了。他刚打算让圣詹姆斯公园方向的雾气散去一些，老蛇察觉小一点的孩子一直盯着自己脚边的苹果筐，然后似乎是姐姐的孩子一边说着抱歉一边拉着弟弟意欲往老蛇指的方向离开。  
马上圣诞节了。  
只是这样一个念头，Crowley便叫住了两个孩子，让他们看好筐前的定价牌，手一挥，牌子上变成了0便士一个，筐子也变成带着轮子可以拖走的那种。  
“先生，您是安拉吗？”稍大一些的女孩在临走时用生涩的英语问道。  
“不，我不是。”老蛇简单回复，“圣诞快乐。”  
·  
午夜的钟声敲响，威斯敏斯特的钟声在寂静的夜里格外清晰，同样清晰的还有来者的脚步声。  
“身为一个恶魔，不觉得有些多此一举了么？”  
“……来了啊，Cherub，还真是准时。”没来由的，Crowley觉着这智天使的声音过分熟悉了。  
“Crowley，我觉得你会聪明一点的。”Aziraphale一把拉下台阶上坐着的家伙脑袋上的兜帽，露出松松挽在脑后的红色长发，在昏黄的路灯照耀下闪耀着碎焰。  
“喂！你这人怎么……Aziraphale？”老蛇回头，看见的是熟悉的米白色身影，天使脖子上还戴着自己落在书店里的围巾。这不是Cherub的恶作剧，这就是Aziraphale本人。  
“……Cherub在哪里？他叫你来的？”  
“……Crowley，你认真的？”天使在老蛇身边坐下，特拉法加广场周围的监控摄像头纷纷把角度对准了雾气中的两人，“你别装傻了。”  
“不是，他叫你来事先说一声行不行，这样我甚至都不用来这里。”老蛇还是没有明白。  
“Crowley，你看看清楚。”天使把老蛇脸上的墨镜摘了。  
“Angel，你……等一下，你不应该只有一把炎剑么？而且那应该已经被封……不不不不不不，你是……”老蛇先是被天使莽撞的行为一惊，天使身后的空气遂漾起波纹，缠着天火的银剑一把接着一把显现。Crowley感觉自己马上要仰仗生存本能做出攻击态势，他后颈的鳞片都有些显现并且炸起，他能感知到自己布下的薄雾里突然出现了无数双眼睛。  
“嘿，那个，我好像做的太过火了……”Aziraphale眨了眨眼，炎剑就都消失了，老蛇那种被盯着的感觉也立马没有了，“Crowley，你……”  
但老蛇本能地站起并后退了一步。  
“那个，你没必要害怕的……我刚刚可能太急了，对不起。我既是Cherub也是Aziraphale，没有事先告诉你非常对不起……”  
而Crowley的脑子里现在全部都是：  
Aziraphale是Cherub。Aziraphale是Cherub。Aziraphale是Cherub。  
Aziraphale是什么？是羊毛、云朵、棉花糖，羊毛、云朵、棉花糖，羊毛……云……  
Aziraphale是什么？是千目、天火、伊甸园。  
是自己再也回不去的，是自己掉进地狱被惩罚要永生仰望的。  
竭尽全力也没法再够到，  
燃尽生命也没法再配上，  
奋力嘶吼也没法再传达，  
……  
天使好像没有注意到老蛇的反常，只是絮絮叨叨地继续说：  
“你一定有很多问题想问吧？原因和你一样啦，很简单的，只是对天堂烦了而已，而且伊甸园没用了以后，多我一个不多，少我一个不少。”  
“名字也是最近才取回的，我只是觉得你可能不会回来了，我得找点事情做。”  
“炎剑那东西怎么样都好啦，战争只是因为那是被交到人类手上的唯一一把。”  
“眼睛的话我不喜欢，所以现在就换成了路边的监控摄像头，很方便吧。”  
“所以我不是不会用高科技。”  
“Crowley？”老蛇长久的沉默这才让Aziraphale反应过来自己的莽撞，“那个，怎么了吗？”  
老蛇想发火，他生气的不得了，但他又不知道自己有什么权利生气。他不是天堂的人，他也不是Aziraphale的谁，更不是Cherub的谁。他只是个信使，帮地狱给天堂传话，现在只是这样而已。但更多的，是在那个心象的暗夜里，有一个声音在不住地叫嚣：  
不可以碎在这里！  
现在还不可以碎！  
不可以崩坏！  
不可以在天使的面前崩坏！  
……  
“唉……”老蛇叹了口气，他稍稍走近，装成没什么大碍的样子，把地狱的报告卷轴丢给坐着的天使，“要知道，太惊喜会死人的。”  
“呃……具体就是……”老蛇刚想给天使解释，就被天使打断。  
“……伦敦眼、圣保罗、千禧桥、塔桥、大英博物馆、几家医院……这，有点多吧，伦敦会……天堂不打算管吗？！”  
“……你都……”是的，这可是Cherub，千眼的Cherub，他都知道了，甚至哪里会出事都知道了。  
“等一下，你们地狱那边有盏灯灭了。”天使低垂着眼，继续自言自语，“……千禧桥，圣保罗和几个医院的点消失，但其他的依然……啊——天啊！这可是圣诞节啊！能不能不要来这么多事啊！”  
“……Angel，那我先……”老蛇刚想溜，却被天使一把拽住衣角，“你不要拽着我！”  
“你想逃啊！这伦敦也是你的！留下来帮我！”天使灰蓝色的眼瞳在路灯的映照下闪闪发亮。  
“……天堂和地狱都表态说不管了！死神都列队准备收尸了！你一个人管个毛线！”Crowley犹疑了一下，终究还是打算逃走。那根暗夜里的弦绷不了多久了。  
“暴怒的灯是因为什么灭的你不知道吗！是那两个孩子！是你给的圣诞礼物！”  
老蛇的心漏跳了半拍，那只是举手之劳，算不上什么好事。  
为什么呢？  
再开口时，他又坐回天使身旁，只是不知道从哪里变出了一台笔记本电脑。  
“地点，把你侦测到的事发地点和恐袭人员的集聚地点告诉我。我挂个苏格兰场的皮，直接把地点和指令发给各个分局和巡警。能搞定的今晚就搞定，就别拖到明后天了。”  
“……诶？”Aziraphale被老蛇突如其来的积极劲儿打乱了思绪。  
“诶什么诶！不是你叫我干的吗！我能做的干涉有限……说起来你不是会高科技么，你怎么想不到……哦对哦，你们不能扯明谎。”说着Crowley切了个地图页面给天使，“你把看到的地点上面标一下，红色标攻击地点，蓝色标集聚地点。”  
纵然老蛇知道有什么东西改变了，但他还是想念，想念和羊毛、云朵、棉花糖在一起的日子，能多一分钟是一分钟，就算他应该在知道的瞬间就逃得远远的。  
Aziraphale对于现代科技的掌握情况比他以为的要好上不少，他也在码邮件和编码的时候问了天使，后者只是简单地回了一句不喜欢，他更喜欢文艺复兴和维多利亚时期的日子。  
不消两个小时，定时邮件和预设通讯就都处理完毕了，天使所看到的灾厄点也都变成高不确定，理论上，伦敦的警力就足够将灾难最小化了，顺利的话死神还可以放个假。  
·  
“Crowley，你会在这边再待一段时间的吧。”老蛇收拾好东西，散了雾气，准备离开的当下，被天使叫住了脚步。  
“……大概吧。”他只是看着Aziraphale，良久，他想把Aziraphale的样貌永远地记在脑海里。他不自然地笑了笑，挥挥手离开了。  
天使看着老蛇的背影，他有些失落，老蛇的答案他不是很满意。时隔一年半，他也有很多想问Crowley的东西：为什么穿衣服不再那么讲究了？右腿上的三个扣带是怎么回事？身体好像也些许抱恙？但他都没有问出口，甚至还给老蛇添了一点麻烦。  
他想起天父给的那个小小的银天平，现在还放在他床头，并没有恢复平衡。  
“……请饶恕我。我只是想知道，他是否安好。”  
有什么东西丁零当啷地落进天使的衣袋，是一串钥匙，是Crowley在人间寓所的钥匙，复制品。  
·  
老蛇回了自己在人间的住处，宾利依然好好地停在车库，只是当时走的匆忙，房间里都没怎么整理，都是积尘，绿植也都死了。他淡淡打了个响指，一切便整洁如新，只是没留那些绿萝在房里，有些死气沉沉。他拖着脚步坐到客厅的王座上，一切都平静下来以后脑子里又是一团乱麻，悲伤的声音在暗夜里叫嚣着，本就残破不堪的灵魂要被震碎了。他抬眼看到一旁的答录机，有几条两年前的未读留言，他挥了挥手，按键落下，传出的声音是Aziraphale：  
“Crow……啊，是录音……那个，听到留言的话给我回个电话好吗，我是Aziraphale。”  
“Crow……啊，又是录音……两个月了，你去哪里了？给我回个电话好吗？我是Aziraphale。”  
“……三个月了，没有你的消息，我希望你不是恶作剧……工作忙的话也请给我捎个口信。”  
“……Crowley，捉迷藏也玩够了吧，没有恶魔找得到你，你赢了，打个电话给我，拜托了。”  
“Crowley，给我回个电话告诉我那戈尔贡不是你好不好……Crowley，回电话啊，求你了。”  
“……我找到你了，却也没找到你。打电话过来叨扰了，对不起。”  
“……Crowley……如果，如果你觉得这样就好的话……对不起打扰了。”  
“Crow……啊，还是录音……他没有回住的地方啊。”  
“Crowley，我决定拿回我以前的身份了，太闲了，都要长蘑菇了。也许以后不会经常打过来了。但是你可以给我打电话，随时。Aziraphale。”  
还有好几通只能听到电话接通的咔哒声，以及录音放完以后缓缓挂断电话的咔嗒声。  
好几通。  
“……笨蛋一样。”老蛇喃喃自语，不知是在说天使，还是在说他自己。  
…  
Aziraphale是什么做成的？  
羊毛、云朵、棉花糖  
千目、天火、伊甸园  
Crowley是什么做成的？  
黑暗、混沌、污浊地  
碎裂、残疾、不完全  
…  
所以呢？  
他是天使，守护伊甸园的智天使。可望而不可及。  
~~我爱他~~  
我想陪在他身边，可我连伊卡洛斯的翅膀都没有了。  
~~我爱他~~  
崩坏的灵魂只会伤害到最心爱的人。  
~~我爱他~~  
我不配。  
…  
在那心象暗夜里，Crowley看不见了，他找不到那唯一的灯火，也看不到那唯一的星辰，黑暗淹没了他。他看不见Aziraphale了。  
“As……trum……”  
“Lumi……num……”  
“perdidi……te……（lost you）”  
灵魂像腐朽的大理石雕像，理智的丝线和意志的绷带都崩落开来，一点一点地开始碎裂。  
…  
老蛇本来撑着脑袋的手缓缓落下，他睡着了，沉入无边暗夜的梦魇之中。黑色的冰裂纹爬上面颊，微阖的双目却是泪如雨下。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be there by your side,   
> share your fears in the silent redemption,   
> touch my lips,hold me tight,   
> live in vanity for a while,   
> you'll be there by my side,   
> you may never know my devotion,   
> feel my breath in the quiet night,   
> live in vanity for ever.   
> —— Emily Bindiger / 梶浦由记 《Vanity》

·  
平安夜。  
圣诞节。  
颂歌，雪花，槲寄生。  
一切的一切都一如既往，除了几个警员受了轻伤，苏格兰场抓了几个难民头子，煽动性sns账号的莫名消失，还有胎死腹中不了了之的颜色革命。  
“也不知道是要感谢谁。”Aziraphale看着掌心中的那串钥匙，在漾进书店的冬日暖阳里映出银白的光辉。  
人间的麻烦就这样静悄悄地被解决了，天堂和地狱都没有过问，和淡淡流淌过的6000年岁月没什么不同。天使带上酒和花束，1922年的干红，伴着圣诞花的玫瑰，他打算去看看Crowley。  
当他站在漆黑的寓所大门之前，作为一名天使，他嗅到了不详的气息。  
水，雨，泥土。和灭世的大洪水来临之时一摸一样的味道。有什么东西被噼里啪啦地打碎，蛇的鳞片细细刮过水泥地板发出声响。  
那是名叫直觉的东西告诉天使的信号，伊甸之蛇的寓所实际上安静得可怕，也没有任何活物的气味。那黑色的门扉像是一幅棺材板，静谧、死寂，Aziraphale没来由地蹦出了这个念头。  
他咽了咽口水，门铃是早就按响了的，但迟迟没有回应。复制的钥匙被紧紧攥在手心，匙面的锯齿硌得手生疼。  
“Crowley？”天使试着叫唤，他只是希望老蛇没事，他只是希望自己的直感出了什么问题，“Anthony Crowley？”  
那堵黑色回应他的只有沉默。  
不详的预感如同潮水一般漫过Aziraphale的喉头，未知的不安折磨着他，他感到窒息。Crowley会出什么事呢，就算是之前和Satan对峙他也没出什么事，他能出什么事呢，他可是Crowley啊。  
但是肯定出事了，只是天使根本想象不到是什么样的，毕竟23号的晚上、24号的清晨，老蛇还好好的，他还能熟练地黑进苏格兰场的系统，一个个地通知深夜困到不行开始打瞌睡的巡逻警员。  
“啧。”他难得表现出不耐烦，带着些许暴躁地把钥匙捅进匙孔，大门被急躁地乓上发出巨响。  
·  
“Crowley？你在吗？”天使依旧不死心地问向公寓里的空气，他把酒和花束搁在门厅的五斗橱上，轻悄悄地往里走去。  
本应种满绿植的中厅空空荡荡，阳光洒落进来只显苍白。他听到了蛇的嘶嘶声，很轻但是很多，不是直觉的幻想，是确凿无疑的现实。  
天使顺着那吐信声找去，他发现了伊甸之蛇。  
Crowley好好地坐在客厅里的王座上，似乎只是睡着了，但整个厅堂都被淹没在翻滚的蛇海里，那本让人安心的沉静睡颜在蛇的吐信声中显得万分诡异。  
“Crowley！是我啊，Aziraphale！你醒醒！你怎么了！”天使隔着蛇海大喊，他看不太真切老蛇的脸庞。黑蛇自是没有回应，可脚下那些蠢动着的蛇群回应了他：  
“他要死了！原初之蛇要死了！我们能吃掉他了！我们能成为恶魔了！”  
白色的火焰瞬间席卷了厅堂，遍地的蛇群连灰都没有剩下，余火燎上睡美人额前的碎发，却也没有任何醒转的迹象。  
天使赶紧上前将天火拍熄，搭上Crowley的肩头轻轻叫他，随即发现了老蛇左侧脸颊上漫开的黑色冰裂纹，还有那停不下来的眼泪。Aziraphale的心漏跳了半拍，他想到刚才那群眷属说的，“原初之蛇要死了”。  
“Crowley！喂，Crowley！你醒醒啊！回答我啊，喂！”他必须把老蛇叫醒，他只觉得老蛇肯定又是瞒着自己做了什么非常不妙的事情。  
然后，只是然后，天使察觉老蛇似乎在喃喃些什么。他凑上去侧耳倾听，霎时无言。  
“As……trum……”  
“Lumi……num……”  
“Azi……ra……phale……”  
断断续续重复着的三个单词，如暴雨倾盆般不住的泪水，平稳的呼吸下隐藏着的生命倒计时。  
“……喂，Crowley，为什么……快起来告诉我究竟发生什么事了……快起来……”天使轻轻把爱人抱在怀里，抚着已是黯淡无光的红发，“……不要……丢下我一个人啊……”  
酒和花，本来是表达心意用的。  
·  
“你他娘的做的好事！！！”外出购物的人们纷纷侧目，Raphael就差在大马路上揪着比自己高一个头的Satan的领子再招呼一拳头了。Aziraphale急急用天眼找到他，告诉了大天使那伊甸之蛇的所有事情。  
Boxing Day，地狱有例行贪婪清算，他很容易就找到了Satan。  
“我亲爱的Raphael，你先冷静一点，”Satan尝试着安抚面前这只炸了毛的橘猫，“发生什么事情了？圣诞节的危机不是迎刃而解了么？”  
“你可有脸问呢！”Raphael指着前好友的鼻子骂道，“那条蛇，你他妈的给他碎魂了是不是！”  
“啊……”Satan像被妈妈逮到看小黄书的青春期少年一般，愣住说不出话来。  
“艹，是真的。”矮个子的大天使咂了咂嘴，“艹你妈！那可是碎魂啊！你嫉妒心就这么重吗！艹你妈！听见没！艹你妈！”  
“呃……你这么说其实是在骂天父先生，真的不要紧吗？”  
“你别试图岔开话题！”  
某位路过的白发老先生打了个喷嚏。  
“……他本来就该吃点教训，他在人间太久，他和天堂太近。”对着心上人，Satan一向没什么脾气，他把真相和盘托出，他还是希望和Raphael维持这段来之不易的和平关系，“更何况，我已经帮他修好了，去年夏天的时候，在书店，和身体的封印一起。”  
所以其实，Satan也不是很明白，为什么Raphael要责问起这原则上已经完结了的故事。  
然后，大天使调出了手机里的一张照片，是伊甸之蛇左侧颈项的黑色裂纹，Aziraphale给的。Satan看到照片后傻了一会儿，他并没有说谎，他告诉Raphael的都是真的，碎魂他做了，但修复他也做了，他终究是惜才的君主，照片上的纹路是不应该出现的。  
“……Raphael，这究竟……”  
“我他妈还想问你！”大天使自然没把之前地狱之王的坦白当真。  
“听着，Raphael，我刚刚说的都是真的。”Satan随即拉过Raphael的手，把之前解释的内容又说了一遍，“我以Lucifer之名起誓，我刚才所说的，都是真的。”  
手上并未传来谎言引起的高压电触感，只是在松手的时候，两人的指尖迸出了细微的电火花。  
“……你，是不是隐瞒了什么？”Raphael看着自己的手，就算这地狱之王刚才说的都是真的，并不代表他没有省略一些有的没的。  
“你为什么就是不相信我呢！”Satan欲哭无泪，因为自己是个恶魔所以怎么解释都没用，“去那边的咖啡店坐下，我给你浏览记忆好吧！”  
·  
Crowley个子高高的，但可能是生病了的原因，背起来很轻。Aziraphale把他放到床上，擦干泪迹，盖好被子。  
然后？天使只是呆坐在床边，没有然后。  
太安静了。这让天使非常不习惯，Crowley总是热热闹闹的，从未如此。  
他看了看四周，黑白灰基调的房间，窗子倒是很大，阳光可以毫无顾忌地照耀进来，只是变得苍白。天使又在屋子里逛了逛，艺术品、书、档案库、伺服器……并不是说有什么问题，只是……  
太冷清了。  
Crowley以前还会种点花花草草，现在都没有了。  
天使便住了下来，带来了自己的喜好，带回了草木和花。  
他只是不希望Crowley在黑暗冰冷的牢笼里离开。  
他把情况告诉了Gabriel和Raphael，他们听后都沉默良久，然后告诉Aziraphale：  
“放手吧。”  
就算听到这样的结果，天使也依然在老蛇的寓所进进出出，悉心养护着新买的花草，仔细照料着车库里的宾利，还有希望似的。书店关门快一个月了，他也只是时不时回去拿一些东西。他瞟到客房的床榻，床头的天平在夕阳下熠熠生辉，他想起了快两年前的乌龙事情，还有老蛇装失忆的那苦涩却又甜美的半年简单日子。  
他把那盏摇摇晃晃的天平带回了Crowley家，放在床头。  
“我不会留下你一个人的，所以，”他握着伊甸之蛇的手，后者依然沉眠，冰裂纹如黑色的常春藤一般又多爬了一些，“你也不要留下我一个人。”  
悲鸣如雪，寂然无声。  
·  
这天晚上，Aziraphale第一次睡在了Crowley身边。他对睡眠是没兴趣的，搬过来以后一直在忙东忙西，看文献找资料，最多就在厅里的沙发或者新搭的飘窗上眯一会儿。  
只是突然地，想多陪Crowley一会儿，想在他身边，哪怕只多一秒钟也好。  
他难得地睡着了。  
醒来时，天使却发现自己在不认识的地方，身上衣服也换了，是伊甸园之时的朴素衣物，肩线上绣着金色的天堂纹路。目力所及之处只有黑暗，脚下是浅浅的水滩，天上只有一颗星星，星辰和天使，勉强为这个漆黑一片的世界提供微弱的光亮。  
他漫无目的地走着，没有建筑物，没有路标，只有天上唯一的星星。不知道走了多久，脚下的浅水里开始出现泛着细细亮光的碎片，没来由地，天使觉得这些碎片十分重要，便扯了过长的衣衫做成袋子，一一捡起收好，慢慢前行。  
然后，他看到了一块状似羽毛的碎片，白色的羽毛。  
然后，有红色绣线的衣衫，白色的衣衫。  
然后，手臂，腿脚，红色的发丝。  
他猛地意识到自己在捡些什么，腿一软跌坐在水滩里。  
这是梦吧，这一定是梦，只要到时间自己醒过来就好了，梦就是这样的东西。  
但他看着手上一袋子泛着如月光般银白色泽的碎片时，他还是庆幸自己把这些碎片都捡了起来。有了这样的念头，他便重新站起，带着那些碎片继续往前走，期许着找到梦境的出口。  
没走多远，他隐约看到了一个建筑物，是圣詹姆斯公园的中央凉亭，自己和Crowley在那个亭子里吵过架，逃离世界末日什么的。浅浅的啜泣声把Aziraphale从回忆里拉回，他循声找去，在凉亭的另一侧，他看到了一个和自己一样泛着细细光芒的身影，是一个残破不全的人，或是折翼的天使，或是……Crowley。  
他看了看手中袋子里红色发丝的碎片，又看了看蜷在亭子一角哭个不停的家伙。  
这是梦境吗？这不是梦境吧。  
这既是现实，又不是现实。这应该是，Crowley的心象世界。  
“啊，怎么会……抱歉，先生，这里是第一次有人来，那个，不好意思……”地上的家伙似是发现了Aziraphale的存在，诧异又紧张地抬起了头，天使这才发现，他的下半身和翅膀都断光了，没办法行动，右手也不见了，而且，没有眼睛。  
眼睛的部分应该是碎开散在了这个世界的各个角落，眉毛以上的部分不自然地悬浮在下半张脸的上方，应该是眼泪的无根水不住地淌下脸颊。他看起来十分紧张和局促，说出口的词连不成句。  
“那个，先生您是天使吧，只有天使能做到这样的事情，那个，那个……”他好像在找什么东西，而且这个年轻一些的Crowley似乎并没有认出Aziraphale，他只认出了天使的核心。  
“我收集了一些碎片，我想应该是你掉的。”天使坐到他身边，把袋子里的东西给他看，但他只是摇摇头。  
“是的，我丢了东西，但不是这些，那个，更像是灯一样的东西。”说话的间隙又有新的碎片扑簌簌地从他身上碎裂落下，但他根本不关心，“那个，是很重要的东西，但我把它弄丢了，找不回来了，找不回来了……”  
那无根水就跟决堤了一样突然间淌了更多，Aziraphale一下子有点不知所措。  
“……那个灯，大概是什么样的？我能走能飞，我帮你去找。”  
“可以吗？这太麻烦你了，还是……”天使虽然看不到他的眼睛，但能感觉到这个Crowley有什么东西亮了一瞬，但马上又黯淡了下去。  
“那你帮我看着东西，我马上回来。”  
“哎？”没等Crowley开口阻拦，天使就飞走了。  
·  
纵然Aziraphale有翅膀可以飞，但在这么空旷的一片黑暗里找一盏孤灯也实在是太有难度的一件事。他并没有找到Crowley说的那盏灯，但捡了更多的碎片回来。他其实想找到眼睛部分的碎片，但眼睛像是消失了一般，任何类似的碎片都不曾出现。  
他回到了凉亭，发现在Crowley所在位置的正后方，台阶旁有什么东西晃晃悠悠地飘着。  
是一艘纸船，载着小小的长明烛火。  
这水灯应该就是Crowley说的灯了。天使端起纸船，发现船的侧面写着一串小小的字，辨认出后，他觉得自己的心脏在“咯噔”一下之后就停跳了。  
那串小小的字，是“Aziraphale”，是Crowley的笔迹。  
天使把水灯还给Crowley，后者虽然看不见，但触碰到烛火温暖的那一刻，他就知道这是丢了的水灯，他非常开心，似乎都忘了自己快要碎成烟尘了，一个劲儿的说着谢谢。Aziraphale从未见过这样的Crowley，他在黑蛇身边坐下，趁着那家伙的傻气欣喜劲儿帮他慢慢把收集的碎片拼回去；而Crowley只顾着用剩下不多的羽翼护好那盏水灯，并没有拒绝天使的好心。  
“那个，天使先生，我问一下，”过了一会儿，似是想起了什么，Crowley迟疑着问天使，“天上那颗星星，还在吗？”  
Aziraphale抬头看了看天空，夜幕下挂着唯一的星辰，他想起现实中Crowley不断梦呓着的词藻：astrum（星辰）、luminum（灯火）、还有Aziraphale。  
老蛇其实不常叫智天使的那个名字，他只是叫他Angel。  
那对Crowley来说，Aziraphale是什么？  
是漫漫长夜里唯一的灯火，是无尽深空中唯一的星辰。  
可他因为某个原因，看不见了星辰，弄丢了灯火。  
“在的，一直都在，也永远会在。”  
·  
Aziraphale想不起自己是怎么离开伊甸之蛇的心象风景，回过神来的时候自己已是躺在卧室的大床上，清晨的阳光洒落进来，揭起空气中的点点浮尘，Crowley还在一旁静静睡着。他看着挚友的睡颜，和被朝阳点燃的红发，慢慢想起了那无边暗夜中最后的几分钟：自己好像是拼累了，Crowley也窝在自己怀里歇息，一切都静悄悄的，他只不过是在那个世界里又睡了过去而已。他松了一口气，自己并不算贸贸然地把Crowley留在那里。  
天使每2-3天会在黑蛇的身侧睡一晚，每次都能安稳地进入那个无边长夜，每次都能帮那边的Crowley拼起一点身子。他看那小小的水灯并不安稳，和Crowley商量以后，把水灯改成了提灯。他不知道老蛇出了什么事，但和那灵魂交谈的时候总有些令人介怀的蛛丝马迹。  
“不用了，这个灯就够了，小小的，就够了。”这是Aziraphale第一次提出要换灯的时候。  
“怎么了吗？烧起来了？啊没事没事，能知道灯还在身边就行了。”这是长明灯火燎到Crowley拼好的翅膀然后又碎掉的时候。  
“提……灯吗？能带在身边，也不会被烧到？嗯……可是他还是自由自在的比较好吧，我总是能找到他的，总是。”这是Aziraphale第二次提出要换灯的时候。  
“眼睛吗？找不到也没关系啦，灯和星星还在就行了，我只要知道他们还在，就可以了。”这是Aziraphale询问起Crowley眼睛碎片的时候。  
是的，眼睛的碎片始终没有找到，身体和羽翼都拼全了也没有找到，那个Crowley的眼睛就像被橡皮擦凭空擦除了一般，半个脑袋诡异地悬在半空。  
那灯，还是在Crowley又一次不小心让水灯摇摇晃晃地飘的远了一些之后，才被说服硬改的。  
天使隐隐感觉到伊甸之蛇出了什么很严重的事情，但又敲定不下来，比如说，那个长夜里的Crowley，似乎总是在回避他所需要的东西，也总是在Aziraphale提出建议的时候第一反应选择拒绝。不过庆幸的是，心象风景里的那个Crowley拼全了以后，现实中老蛇的病情没有继续恶化了，那裂纹不再生长，但也没有消退。  
“快点醒过来吧，Crowley，植物园的玫瑰马上都要开了。”  
·  
“你也太恶趣味了，泄殖腔什么的。”大天使接受了Satan的提议，正在浏览Satan和伊甸之蛇相关的对应记忆。  
“蛇这种生物就是这种地方比较耐人寻味嘛……”得到了Raphael的白眼。  
“啊……你居然，说了这种话。”Raphael握紧了Satan的手，记忆的浏览变得不太平稳，那个症结，他找到了，“戈尔贡的姿态，你也是故意的吧，为了让那三个字对他的影响更加深远。”  
“我不否认。”  
大天使主动把手松开了。  
“嗯……我不知道怎么说才好，因为你应该是无心的，我没有办法责怪你。对你来说，对地狱的掌权者来说，这只是一个正常的教训手段。”Raphael看着咖啡里自己的倒影，映出无奈的神色。  
“但不管怎么说，这三个字终究是过分了。”突然插进来一个声音，是大隐隐于市的天父，他拉过一旁空置的椅子，在Lucifer和Raphael的桌边坐下，“无论对谁来说。”  
“……父亲。”  
“……老东西。”  
两人愣了一下，遂微微颔首示礼。  
“‘你不配’这三个字的分量，”天父啜了一口面前不知哪里突然出现的红茶，“实在是过于沉重了。”  
Raphael只是沉默，对面的Lucifer心不在焉地喝了口咖啡。他们两个都清楚，这样的一句话，在恶魔的劝诱里再正常不过了，这是刻在恶魔骨子里的东西。倒不如说，其实是那条蛇太脆弱。  
“……要堕入地狱，一句话就够了么。”Satan缓缓吐出悲伤的结论，但随即挠了挠头，“说到底，是那蛇太弱了。他做事挺有一套，但他实在是……呃……太不恶魔了。说起来他掉下来的原因是啥我都不记得了……”  
“只是忍受不了天堂的条条框框和无意义的工作流程罢了，”天父的蓝眼珠瞪了Satan一眼，后者纵然是地狱之王也不禁缩了缩脖子，“他纵然有着恶魔的身姿，却依旧是天使的灵魂，也因为这个，我才睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
“但是Cherub他，”Raphael顿了顿，“6000年前就注意到了是吗？”  
天父点了点头。  
“就没有补救的方法了吗……”Satan无奈地说出一个陈述句。  
“有的啊。”天父欢快地说了一个大大的肯定句，一个天使一个恶魔差点儿把喝着的水喷出来，“碎魂这个情况呢，人类给了一个很有意思的说法……”  
“……Major Depressive Disorder，抑郁症。”  
“那……用药就可以了吗？但我知道的碎魂不是这么简单就能解决的啊。”大天使略带疑惑地发问，自然，天父摆摆手，事情并没有那么容易。  
“人类的药物治疗只是解决表面问题，能让患者的精神维持到寿终正寝罢了，根本问题的解决很耗时间也很繁琐，而且每一步都得小心翼翼地进行，成功者寥寥无几，所以对于你们这些没什么耐性的永恒生命来说，碎魂就等于消亡了，医疗记录也是这么流传下来的。”  
负责疗愈的大天使点点头，天父说的和他所看过的天堂医疗记录一致，既然如此……  
“根本的治疗方案，是一个像程序后门一样的东西……我也没有想到，恶意的言辞，在和平年代可以是绝症一样的病毒……”天父看了看经过的扫雪车，外放着铃儿响叮当的欢快音乐，它在咖啡店门前慢慢停下，给推着轮椅的老人让行，“……言语之恶的克星，是世界之善。”  
眨眼的片刻，天父不见了，拉过来的椅子也回到了原位，好似未曾来过。  
“切，老东西又不把话说明白。”Satan咧了咧嘴，什么世界之善啊，看不见摸不着的虚无缥缈的东西。  
“……世界的善意吗……我们好像，没办法帮忙了呢。”Raphael抹了把脸，现在只能寄希望于Aziraphale，他们那么相爱，只能希冀爱意能诱导出对善意的感知。  
“……那我就只能看着那条蛇等死？”听了这话，大天使额上青筋暴起，Lucifer真的没意识到自己是个实打实的气氛破坏者，以及对话终结者。  
“……你把这水喝了，你就不算没有作为了。”Raphael挥了挥手，桌上出现了一个装有透明液体的玻璃杯。  
“你知道圣水这种低级玩意儿对我根本没有作用的吧。”Satan毫不设防地拿起杯子喝完了，那不是圣水，但喉间逐渐漫上的烧灼感可不是骗人的。  
“这当然不是圣水，是提纯了的王水。”Raphael扔下这句话便头也不回地转身离开了。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
> Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
> Would you rescue me? Ah, would you rescue me?  
> Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
> When I need your love? If I need your help?  
> Would you rescue me? Ah, would you rescue me?  
> —— OneRepublic 《Rescue Me》

·

“嗯……嗯对，心象世界……具体我也不清楚……对，对……倒是没有再蔓延了，但也没消退就是了……呃……找不到，我进去过好几次都没有找到……嗯嗯，我知道……”

朦朦胧胧中，Crowley听到有人讲电话的声音。

“是……有办法的吗？父亲他说了？……嗯……哎？！这什么啊？！世界之善，那究竟是……果然你也……爱，吗？不对不对不对，这哪有这么简单啊……”

老蛇逐渐认出了天使的声线，但是那个专有名词——世界之善，那是什么奇怪的东西。他慢吞吞地从床上坐起来，脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，手上的触感告诉他，身下是寓所里许久不睡的黑色大床。墨镜被取下放在床头，蒙了一层薄灰，他不知道自己睡了多久。Crowley看向窗外，是看不到星辰的暗夜，只有伦敦璀璨的灯火。红色的长发被重新低低地扎好，拢到身前，衣服似乎时常更换，余留着淡淡的留兰香洗衣液的味道，他不是很喜欢。明明是一个响指就能做到的事，他不明白天使为什么要费这个劲。

说到底，天使怎么在他家里的？

“他就说了这个吗？父亲也实在是……你再去问问Lucifer，他不是能把碎掉的魂灵拼起来吗，他应该有……局部时间逆转？就这样？……呃……”

门外的通话还在继续。他猜出了个大概。

“……好的……我尽量留意……我知道，我知道，对天堂来说死一个恶魔是天大的好事，但是……嗯……嗯……好的，我会注意的……有时间的话……好，一定。”

电话似乎挂断了。

“世界的……善意……怎么可能嘛，哪里有……这种东西呢……”Aziraphale自言自语道。

虚无缥缈，没有明确定义和实体，天使都鲜有见过的东西，更不要说对一介恶魔。要是这东西满大街都是，那也不需要什么天堂和地狱了……

天使脊背一凉，身后狩猎者的威压打断了他的思绪。

“……世界的善意，那是什么东西？”天使回过身去，Crowley看似悠闲地倚在门框边上，却是冷冷吐出一个不用回答的问句。黄金溢满了他的眼眶，瞳仁泛红似是冒火，他在生气。

Crowley在生气，而Aziraphale不知道为什么。

天使这个时候只惊喜于恶魔醒了这件事。

“Crowley！你醒了！你总算……”他一开心就忘了分寸，但老蛇冰冷的眼神又让他立马回想起天堂的礼节，这么个情绪的急刹车反倒使他唯唯诺诺起来，“啊，那个，我的意思是……你没事真是太好了。”

可黑蛇脸上还爬着的裂纹，哪里是已经没事了的样子。

“你，怎么进来的？”老蛇踱了几步，未看天使一眼，死气沉沉的中厅已是缀满了绿植和应季的鲜花，还加装了优雅的飘窗，这不是他的风格。

“Crow……ley？”不是Angel，不是Aziraphale，只是“你”。心象风景去得多了，天使对伊甸之蛇的概念似乎停在了那个会轻轻说着“谢谢”的、没有眼睛的傻气家伙身上，他的确有些忘记了，恶魔的过分独立、不近人情、和心高气傲。

“……滚出去。”

“哎？”天使以为是自己听错了。

“我说，”恶魔转过头来，他没戴墨镜，那抹金灿灿的阳光在照亮暗夜的灯火下却是如此冰冷，“滚。”

Aziraphale愣了半晌，老蛇的那些心思他都明白，自我厌恶，行将就木，但他还是本能一般地退了两步，然后转身，逃也似的离开了。

走廊尽头的大门被重重关上，在过于空荡的房间里留下巨响。

·

他是故意的。

他当然是故意的。

他都不期待自己能醒来。

寥寥几句话，还有刻在心上的模糊回忆，他就明白了一切。

他把天使推得远远的，在知道天使其实就是Cherub以后他故作平静，强忍着心里的怒涛，把Aziraphale推得更远。

可天使，却在他无力还手之时，靠得更近，比那开始的开始，还要近。

世界的善意，魂灵的拼接，都是关于他的事。

天使都鲜少见过的东西，他一介恶魔，更是不敢奢望。

放弃吧。他想对天使这么说，但他也知道那家伙的性子，Aziraphale不会轻易放弃。

结果最后，还是选了演戏这条路。

虽然天使对于寓所的随意改造的确有点让他不满，但也只是不满，如果他们是人类，那也只不过是弹一下Aziraphale的额头，晚上狠狠地来一发教训一波的程度。

Crowley熄了全屋的灯，只留着飘窗边天使带来的一抹暖黄，威尼斯的彩绘玻璃和他整个屋子的基调格格不入。他在飘窗边坐下，掂了掂身边绣球花的叶子，天使把这些孩子都照顾得很好，泥土里的微量元素都很完美，没有一棵有他讨厌的叶斑病；但天使终究不是那么会养花，吊兰给的水太多，有点发焦，苹果树和椿给的水又太少，叶缘都有些泛黄，还有窗边莫名都是红色的绣球。

“真是的，不是晒晒太阳就会变成蓝紫色的啊。”飘窗边的桌几上开着一本笔记，在绣球的图案和文字旁傻乎乎地写了“多浇水多晒太阳”“为什么只开红花”这么几个字，老蛇看了只能无奈地笑笑。

“你们啊，好好长着，替我好好长着。”他没法像以前那样生气，对着满屋子的植物大叫“GROW BETTER！”，他不再有那个气力，他只是看着伦敦的夜景，浅浅淡淡地说，“别让他伤心。”

淅淅沥沥的小雨下了起来，悦耳的雨声慢慢变得轰隆作响，伦敦的灯火都变得模糊不清，老蛇突然想起天使似乎没有带伞。他急急变了把雨伞出门，不顾自己变得孱弱万分的身子，只期许天使还没走得太远。

他没跑几步路就喘得不行，各色各样的情绪在他心里缠绕成结。LED屏上的数字不紧不慢地跳动着，他从未觉得这大楼的电梯如此慢过。他只觉得自己是个笨蛋，天大的笨蛋。

看到Aziraphale一筹莫展地盯着玻璃门外的暴雨时，Crowley那颗悬着的心突然就放了下来。

不舍。

终究是不舍。

“Azi……Angel。”

地上的水洼翻起沫子，雨一时半会儿停不下来，窗边的绣球花悄悄地变成了蓝紫色。

·

“Good morning，Crowley。”

“Guten tag，Crowley。”

“おはよう，Crowley。”

“Bonum mane，Crowley。”

“Bonjour，Cro……”

……

“你够了。”在不知道第几个扰人清梦的晨间问候之后，老蛇总算是让天使留下了，美其名曰“天天书店这里跑来跑去的我看着也累死了”。

Aziraphale很高兴地看到，自己留在这儿的东西老蛇完全没有动过，同时他也非常担心，因为那裂纹，似乎又长起来了，而Crowley的身体越来越差，愈演愈烈的咳嗽、过呼吸、和嗜睡。

他也再次进入过老蛇的心象世界，但没有什么变化，那边提着灯的Crowley还是找不到眼睛。他也再次联系过Raphael，后者只是告诉他，这依然是灵魂还不齐全的缘故，躯体的逐渐崩坏是必然的，虚无的世界之善是必要的。

天使唯一庆幸的是，除了恶魔醒来的时候看到他睡在旁边会有点不自在，老蛇似乎不知道天使看到了他的心这一事实。

慢慢地，Crowley右腿的三个扣带也起不了应有的作用，他只得天天躺在床上。那腿上的辅助装置，天使也想问很久了，得到的答案却让他气个半死。

“那个啊……还记得吗？三年前你去Azrael和死神那边打工搜集罪人的灵魂给我，我不是没怎么吃嘛，其实对恢复还是有影响的……Satan为了框死我，就特意在修补的时候留了隐患，不带那个东西，走路会疼，只是这样而已……不过现在也没必要了哈哈……”

老蛇是这么说的。

然后Lucifer约Raphael在人间吃饭的时候，他的劳斯莱斯永远会被贴上违章停车的罚单，停在车库里则永远会被刮蹭或者磕碰。

他毕竟是Cherub，查违停，或是让无辜人类的倒车视频失灵那么一瞬，并不是什么难事，也无伤大雅。

·

那是伦敦秋季花市的最后一日，Aziraphale本想透支点奇迹带老蛇一起去，但被后者委婉地拒绝了。尽管看得到的结局实在是糟透了，但天使还是欣慰，起码Crowley同意了，最后的最后，能让自己陪着。老蛇也说，他不希望天使去找什么世界的善意，这种东西本来就不存在，别浪费这个心力，相反的，把他记在心里，好好养他那些花草，才是正经事情。

而天使，也听话地这么做了。

那天父的箴言就这么被两人抛到了脑后，心甘情愿地接受那看得见的命运尽头。

“那我先走了，要带什么花回来吗？”

“……橘子，和石榴吧，买的好兴许还能有果子。”

“那是你，我可没这个本事。”

“你努力一把啊。”

平凡无奇的日常对话，如人类的老夫老妻一般。

两人点头示意，天使转身欲去，却突然有什么东西翻落在地的声音在身后响起，他只觉迈不开步子，大衣的下摆被攥住了。他低头去看，是Crowley。

“不要……走，不要走……别……”老蛇站不起来，卷着薄被翻倒在地上，呜咽着吐出这么几个字，随即像小孩子闹脾气一样又把天使的衣摆攥得紧了些，“别……留下我……一个人……”

“Azira……呜……”

天使刚想搭话，他却又松开了手，狼狈万分地跪坐在地上，刘海掩了他的眉目，全程看不清表情，只知道又是泪如雨下。Aziraphale从没见过Crowley这样，他总是体面的，就算躺在病榻上也是体面的，这突如其来的转变让他有些无所适从，更何况一秒前他还是那个整整齐齐的伊甸之蛇；但马上，天使脑子里闪过一个身影，那个心象世界里的Crowley，那个没有眼睛的Crowley，第一次在那个无边长夜里见到他时，似乎也是这样，乱七八糟的，狼狈不堪的。

他蹲下，轻拍黑蛇颤抖的背脊，抹去他颊间的泪痕。

“……好了好了，乖啊，不哭了，我在这里，我不走了好吗……我在这里，Crowley，看……”却在端起黑蛇的下巴，撩起火红的发丝之时，天使的话语戛然而止。

就一瞬，他确定他看到了，不是黄金的蛇目，而是浅棕色带着碎金的人眼，而那样一双深情的眉目，留着清泪看他，求他不要走。

但那也就是一瞬。

“……哈啊，Aziraphale？我……我怎么了？”Crowley似乎是醒过来了，他吃疼地捂着额头，眼睛还是金黄的蛇目，细长的瞳仁疑惑地看着愣在身前的天使。

“……啊，我好像……抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”老蛇看了看莫名倒在地上的自己，又抹了把脸，感受着突然出现的泪迹，自嘲地笑了笑，“我好像脑子出问题了……Angel，你走吧。”

“不要再回来了。”

他又说这种话了。

这个时候我应该做什么呢。

Aziraphale终是选择了无言地抱上Crowley，把他紧紧地拥在怀里。

“不要再说这种话了，我们都认命了不是吗？至少让我——”

天使话都没说完，老蛇就挣脱开他的怀抱，重重将他推开。

“你是没听见吗！我脑子坏掉了！坏掉了啊！我只会给你添麻烦啊！”

【别……】

看着面前怒吼的伊甸之蛇，天使脑子里却响起了另一个声音。

“走啊！你走啊！”

【不要走……求你了，不要走……】

那个声音也是Crowley，很小，很轻。

“你为什么就是不听呢！”

【……对不起，给你添麻烦了……】

还带着点哭腔。

“我是恶魔！我是只会用肚子走路的蛇！”

【……我不配……我不配得到你的爱……】

歉疚、自责，说话摇摆不定。

“……滚！滚回你的天堂去！我不想再见到你！”

【……可我还是……想和你在一起，永远永远地在一起……】

【……对不起，我爱你……】

“你在听吗！我叫你滚——”

老蛇一把抓过天使的领口，脱口而出的恶语却在看到天使的眼神之后瞬间静默。天使的悲悯生生将老蛇伪装的怒火浇熄。

“……我在听，我都听得见。”Aziraphale笑着看他，“不要再骗我了，也不要再骗你自己了。我都知道。你骗不了我的……你再也，骗不了我了。”

那是爆炸般的悲伤，如那地狱的血池，漫过蛇的七寸，呛进蛇的气管，填满整个胸腔。

“你总是这样。为什么你总是这样。”他依然松松揪着天使的领口，却把脸埋在腕子里，他知道天使已经看过很多遍了，却还是不想让他看到，此时此刻，在那黄金瞳侧，晶莹的泪花，“只有你，我总是一点办法没有。”

·

—— TBC ——


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that I was that strong,
> 
> To carry on, carry on tonight,
> 
> Forgiveness in your eyes, with nothing to hide,
> 
> All I know, it's shown me,
> 
> It's a beautiful world.
> 
> —— Westlife 《Beautiful World》

·

于是老蛇被天使生拉硬拽地拖出了门。

Aziraphale施了大手笔的奇迹让Cowley勉强在腿环的辅助下能走路，但超额账单还是伴随着“叮”的一声砸在了天使的头上，老蛇这才知道天使那么省着奇迹的原因。

他只是期待着，期待“奇迹”（Grace）这个名词所拥有的，微乎其微的可能性。

伦敦秋季花市的最后一天，难免有些冷清，摊贩们都赶着低价处理卖剩的盆栽，好早点回家歇息。老蛇任由天使拽着他一个一个摊子看过去，手上大大小小的袋子也渐渐多了起来。他从来不知道天使那么会砍价，卖剩下的多肉混着地衣攒成好看的一盆，向日葵混着满天星和康乃馨捆成花束，薄荷迷迭香鼠尾草说服了摊主销货，顺便还让人家哭笑不得地送了熟得刚好的橘子和石榴。可老蛇自己却是兴趣缺缺。

但他在某个摊位面前停下了。

天使没注意到黑蛇的驻足，自顾自慢悠悠地往前逛去。

Crowley认得这家的绿萝，以前绿植一直都是这家定的，店铺离花市不远，摊位前的几棵小家伙现在看到他还会吓得发抖。

“欢迎光临！请随便看看……啊呀，这不是Crowley先生么。”出摊的是店老板的女儿。虽然老蛇留长了头发，用墨镜和卫衣兜帽掩了左侧脸的冰裂纹，但她还是一眼就认出了这位常客。

“好久不见了啊！你的邮件订单很久不来了，想着你是不是找到更好的供货商了。”女孩挠了挠头，三年了，小姑娘也从高中生变成大学生了，“既然来了就看一看吧，还是老样子要绿萝吗？”

摊前的绿萝尽全力摆动着叶子，发出拒绝的信号。

“……不，不用了，我是陪朋友来的。”老蛇摆摆手，谢绝了熟店的好意。

“Crowley？你怎么没跟上来啊？”Aziraphale找了回来，看了眼摊位，“有什么在意的吗？”

“……没……”老蛇刚想敷衍掉天使的提问，就被那个同样是红发的女孩子打断了。

“Crowley先生可是我们店的常客呢！”然后天使和女孩就攀谈了起来。

这家店有一个供货商是东亚的，天使看着稀奇，便买了盆文竹，打算放回苏活区的书店里。

两人离开的时候，花市也快收摊了。老蛇看着身旁有说有笑的天使，他看得出，这家伙和人类攀谈交流其实还是有点不习惯，他知道天使只是想哄自己开心，在仅剩不多的时日里。

“Crowley先生！！Aziraphale先生！！”身后是急急忙忙跑来的脚步声和呼唤声，两位永生者回头望去，是那个红发的女孩，手上捧着一束鲜花，桔梗、鸢尾、薰衣草、白玫瑰。

“Williams小姐，有什么事吗？”趁着人类喘息的当口，天使关切地询问起来，他对这家花店的印象还是不错的。

“那个，那个……”女孩支支吾吾地，似乎不太好开口，眼神却一直瞟着天使身旁的老蛇。但在Aziraphale理所应当地误会之前，人类把话说了下去。

“我知道我没权利问这个，但是Crowley先生……是不是生病了？”

老蛇和天使都愣了一下。

“我是没看出来，是父亲告诉我的，这花也是他配的。”

“要赶紧好起来啊！然后，”女孩把花束硬塞到Crowley手里，挥着手跑开了，“一定还要来我家订花！”

天使有些纳闷，自人类诞生6000多年来，他并不记得遇到过这样的事，而且按常理，那被老蛇遮蔽起来的伤迹，人类是发现不了的才是，他也见到了花店老板，Williams先生的的确确是人类。那仰仗的是……

“呜……哈啊啊……为什么……何必呢……”身边人突如其来的崩溃打断了Aziraphale的思绪。

“！！Crowley！你怎么了！”老蛇紧抱着那捧花束跪到地上，兜帽滑落下来，现出脸上的泪痕。

“喂，不要紧吧。”

“是出了什么事吗？”

“那个，要不要去医院？”

“你是他朋友吧，这究竟是怎么了啊？”

事起突然，天使都还没来得及反应，陆陆续续地，正在撤摊的人们都围了上来。

“啊，那个……那个……”Aziraphale根本不知道要怎么应对这样的局面，他只知道关心的人越来越多，Crowley似乎情况也越来越糟糕，“……不要紧的，他不要紧的，那个你们不要围过来，他会紧张……”

然后，老蛇一个歪头，晕倒在了天使的身上。

·

天使用了一点伎俩，糊弄过去了人类，第一次责备人类他还挺不好意思的。趁人们歉疚，无奈的情感浮上心头从而没空留意他们两个的空隙，Aziraphale把老蛇转移回了家，当然，还有那些花花草草。又一次砸在头上的超额账单他都懒得去管。

Crowley又睡过去了，但天使不是很明白刚才的发作意味着什么。他看着黑蛇的睡颜，想到之前的人类，他的思绪里似乎曾经飘过一个词，一个他很少在人类身上见到的词。

关心（care）

为什么Williams先生能一眼看出Crowley的问题？为什么Williams小姐知道后急匆匆地追上来把花硬塞给他们？为什么大街上突然发生了这样的事情这群人的反应不是逃走推卸责任而是……关心？

对悲伤的直感，对痊愈的希冀，蜂拥而至的担忧。

溢于言表的善意。

茶杯摔在地上碎裂的声响把天使拉回现实。世界的善意，那个虚无缥缈的存在，找到了。

“Crowley，一切都会好的，那剂良药，已经送到你嘴边了。”天使坐在床前，紧握着蛇瘦削的掌心，紫色的花束摆在床头，小小的银色天平不知何时恢复了平衡。

“人类，真的是奇迹的生物呢。”

桔梗、鸢尾、薰衣草、白玫瑰

永恒却无望的爱意、长长久久的思念、携子之手的承诺、愿足以与你相配

不知那配花的人是有心还是无意。

·

知道世界的善意的确存在，而且存在于人类之中以后，Aziraphale的心情愉快了不少，他自然把这个好消息告诉了醒来的Crowley，后者却只是淡淡一句“那你看我哪里有好一点吗？”，并未激起些许波澜。但不管如何，天使都很高兴，起码，他看到了1%的希望。

尽管他还是不理解Crowley那天的发作究竟是何原因。

天使开始频繁地唆使伊甸之蛇去外面走走，遇到人类越多，碰到善意的希望就越大，可是Crowley却比之前更不情愿出门，天使这个月的奇迹也没份额了，下个月的也透支了一半，他甚至都做好了用轮椅把老蛇推出去的准备。

不过Crowley，却在某次天使无意中说“就算是陪陪我”之后，态度有了缓和。但他提了个要求，希望天使能在门外稍微等半小时，不准偷看。

“你不是去换什么漂亮衣服吧，又不是约会。”倒不如说，已经约会好几次了。

“……我提醒你一句，恶魔、世界的善意，这是比恶魔与天使，还要门不当户不对的东西。”甩下一句牛头不对马嘴的奇怪应答后，老蛇进了房间，留Aziraphale在公共廊厅里等着。

Crowley租住的高层视野很好，能看到“小黄瓜”和大本钟，天使在电梯间里看看风景，半个小时就带着小尾巴悄悄溜走了。老蛇的房门传来轻叩的声响，天使感到奇怪，那可是Crowley，就算是现在病怏怏的样子，也不会要别人帮他开门。天使带着头上的问号把黑色的门扉打开……差点儿石化当场。

与其说石化，不如说是，会心一击。

他突然有点理解了，所谓的“小男孩是美好的生物”，就算是恶魔也是一样。

“Angel？……Angel，Angel！Aziraphale！”见叫了几声都没有回应，天使只是傻呆呆地看着自己，老蛇有点不满，更不用说仰视的视角他很不习惯，小小的躯体他也很不习惯。

“……啊，Crowley，抱歉，我有点……”天使一时想不出什么形容词来描述自己当前的心情，奶声奶气的声音他都听不太出是Crowley。他蹲下，与小小的伊甸之蛇视线平行，为了平衡孩子的躯体，Crowley对眼瞳的外在表现做了改动，不再是明显的蛇瞳，但依旧偏多的金色昭示着他非人的身份。头发是早就剪短了，但为了遮蔽一下异端的眼瞳，把刘海放了下来。简单的黑色西装和小风衣，应该是短时间里想不到什么更好的搭配了。似乎是想到了什么好笑的事情，天使“扑哧”一下笑了出来。

“干嘛啊！有意见啊！”声线变了，但语气丝毫没变。

“……你啊，怎么搞成这个样子。”天使看似心平气和地摸了摸黑蛇的头，但其实是他真的想摸，他还想揉一揉小蛇的脸颊，他还想把小蛇拥进怀里，啊，小小的，软软的……

空气里似乎突然开满了小红花，Crowley觉得有点想吐。

“Aziraphale，停下你那愚蠢的想象，”随即黑蛇打了个响指，在那已经开始犯蠢的家伙鼻尖前燃起一团地狱炎焰，逼得天使立马回神，“我还是我，你不要想多。”

“咳咳……”Aziraphale试图用咳嗽掩盖自己的失态，“你到底打的什么算盘，我们只是去看场莎剧，喂喂鸽子，你这样……我很难做啊……”

“这只是……”小Crowley瘪了瘪嘴，“省电模式。”

“我不想给你添麻烦……再碰到上次一样的事情，小孩子的情况会方便一点不是吗？我是说……突然崩溃，哭闹的话。”黑蛇说这番话的时候一直看着地板，他不知道用什么样的表情面对天使。

“而且，这样也勉强能走路了，也不用轮椅什么的。”蛇这么一说，天使才发觉对方的右腿上的确还带着三根扣带，不仔细看只会以为是裤子上的装饰。

“如果你觉得这样有什么问题的话……”

“没有。一点问题也没有～”伴着句末调皮上挑的尾音，Aziraphale把Crowley抱了起来。

“Angel！放我下来！放我下来啊！”

伊甸之蛇有点后悔了。

·

红发金瞳的小孩子不管怎么样还是十分引人注目，天使先带着黑蛇回了一趟书店，被正巧过来的客人缠了好一阵子，最后还是老蛇假哭才得以脱身。

“……你这家伙实在是，细思极恐。”圣詹姆斯公园的长椅上，Aziraphale这么对正在喂鸽子的Crowley说，自老蛇生病以后，他就不再穿那身浅色的套装，也许也有重新承认了智天使身份的原因，他开始学Gabriel那样着更加现代化、便于行动的衣装。

“多谢夸奖。”也许是孩童样貌的原因，恶魔气息也有所减弱，迟钝的鸽子们在老蛇身边也聚集了不少。这似乎只是正常的父亲带孩子出来玩的场景。

“我去买两杯热茶，你一个人在这边不要紧吧？”天使撑着膝盖站起，不管如何，Crowley还是Crowley，他活着，就还有伊甸之蛇的本事，他毕竟不是个孩子。

“你这是在小看我吗？我还没归西呢。”

“我不会让你有那一天的。”天使扔下一句誓言一般的话，去公园另一侧的摊贩买茶去了。

“……傻子一样。”伊甸之蛇依旧不紧不慢地喂着鸽子，圆滚滚的小家伙们也不管不顾地吃着饵料。

似乎整个世界都忘记了，由于那个善良的花市而忘记了，

人类也是有心怀不轨的家伙的。

所以说世界的善意才可遇不可求。

魂灵不全，以及省电模式的躯体，使老蛇的感知和行动能力都有所下降，待鸽群惊起，那块沾着乙醚的手帕递到跟前之时，他才刚刚察觉。

红发金瞳的小孩子不管怎么样还是十分引人注目的。

Aziraphale端着两杯红茶回来的时候，Crowley已经没了踪迹。

鸽子的禀报急于邀功，伦敦的摄像头大面积失常，长椅上的红茶热气袅袅。

·

—— TBC ——


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stand behind these lies  
> While I fall apart inside  
> There’s no one to tell me why  
> Did I ever close my eye to see?  
> Colors seem to fade  
> To this melancholy state  
> Who says what am I to change?  
> —— Aimer 《Closer》

·  
Crowley是被熟悉的喧闹声吵醒的，蛇的夜视能力一流，黑暗中他能看到四周的铁栏条，自己被关在一个小笼子里，以孩子的姿态。这似乎是仓库或是后台什么的地方，优秀的感知能力让他能清晰地听到吵醒他的觥筹交错，推杯换盏，也能清楚地知道，自己周围还有好几个笼子，每个笼子里都关着1-2个孩子。  
他参加过那样的宴会，他知道自己在什么地方。  
而这种场合的重头戏，就是笼子里的他们。  
就算是病入膏肓的状态，他也是伊甸之蛇，不是手无缚鸡之力的孩童。迅速了解当前处境之后，他立马变成了蛇溜出牢笼，用成年人的样貌起身，身着得体的西装和墨镜，试图混入工作人员或是宾客的队伍离开这里。  
但他注意到了视线，带着恐惧又带着希望的，孩子的视线。  
是的，一起被关在黑暗里的孩子们看到了，他变成蛇，再变成大人。  
Crowley完全可以打个响指消除消除这群小鬼的记忆，人类自己的事情，他没必要进行干涉，他只要脱身就行了。只是不知怎的，他犹豫了。  
他每次来这种场合都倍感恶心，但6000多年来，好几个契约人都是这种地方的常客。人类是真的可以比恶魔更变态的存在，他经常这么想。他能看到，这些孩子们都已经不是维多利亚时期路边的流浪儿童，衣服都不是什么廉价品，也就是说，这帮子混蛋已经不满足于福利院和无家可归的孩子了。失去心爱之人的苦痛，地狱本该欣喜，但老蛇从来就没喜欢过现在这份工作，更何况，好处并没有落到任何一位恶魔或者魔女的口袋里。  
反正自己也不剩几天了，随心一次也没什么不好吧。  
他依旧打了个响指，所有笼子上的锁应声而落，黑暗里亮起蓝色的磷火，指引孩子们离开的道路。对应父母的手机上，都收到了某家五星级酒店的定位标识，和失踪孩子的姓名。  
“好了，走吧。爸爸妈妈们会在一楼接你们的。”  
·  
当然，事情不可能这么顺利，小孩可是很麻烦的生物。  
好不容易说服最后一个小家伙从安全出口离开以后，老蛇被发现了。  
铜锁纷纷落地的响动，还有小家伙们毫不掩饰的脚步声，引来了拍卖会的管理者和主办人。  
不过，Crowley想起来，自己好像很久没更新过地狱业绩了。  
“喂！什么人！……艹，东西呢？！一个都不剩了？！”  
顶灯亮起，来人看到恶魔先是愣了一下，随即发现用来赚钱的小孩子们全都不见了。  
“……你干的？”  
老蛇这才正眼瞧他们，释放出来者不善的气息。  
“有问题吗？”  
“……你这是在多管闲事，懂吗？”人类只觉得面前这个红发的瘦高男子不好惹，并未多想，却没发现，地上逐渐冒起滚滚浓烟。  
“我也饿了挺长时间了，”老蛇手插着西裤口袋，随意地走到那群油头粉面的家伙跟前，“上次吃人，是什么时候的事呢？”  
“地狱想必，很欢迎你们呐～”  
那群带罪者在人世的最后一眼，是舞动的烈焰，黄金的兽瞳和漆黑的羽翼。喷溅的血迹被火舌卷噬殆尽，一群小小的眼睛在门缝外看到了一切。  
·  
“慢死了！Azirphale！”天使赶到的时候，老蛇已经坐在街对面的咖啡店等着了。有名的五星级酒店的宴会厅莫名起火，几位政客名流失踪，聚集的消防和警力忙得不可开交；但同时，这条街上也不知为何停了许多私家车，父母带着泪花拥抱着失而复得的孩子们。  
“你干的？”Aziraphale看看另一侧的混乱，又看了看面前不知什么原因像腌了的黄花菜一样趴在桌子上的老蛇。  
“……不说了，你手边有止疼药没，我撑了几个小时了。”Crowley抬头，可怜巴巴地问道。  
天使从口袋里掏出一个药盒，递给恶魔，老蛇能出门走动以后他就随身带着止疼药。人类的合成药物是非常优秀的工业产物，新型天堂和地狱业务也经常要和化学工业和药物工业打交道。奇迹和魔法都没法做到这种治表不治里的事情，而且全种类生物适用，人类真的是神奇的生物。  
Aziraphale兜里的手机滴滴响个不停。  
“你手机一直在响诶。”老蛇提醒道。  
“欠费短信而已，我慢点处理就是。”但欠的不是话费，是奇迹对应的KPI就是了。  
当然，他怎么可能让老蛇知道这些呢。  
没等天使把咖啡店的凳子坐热，也没等老蛇吃下的止疼药开始起效，一群小孩手拉着手跑了过来，似乎是孩子们和父母说了些什么，大人们倒都放心地在车边等着。  
“是天使先生！找到天使先生了！”  
“哈？！”Crowley堪堪支起脑袋，皱起眉头看着围过来的一群小孩子，之间隔了咖啡店露天座的花架子，“……Angel，你认识这帮子小鬼吗？”  
“这不是你自己惹出来的事么？”天使摆摆手，表示不打算掺和Crowley的事。  
“叔叔是天使先生的朋友吧，那叔叔也是天使吗？”看了看老蛇，又看了看老蛇对座的天使，有个女孩子突然这么问起来。  
Aziraphale心里有点不平衡，为什么叫他先生，却叫我叔叔。他看了看自己的肚子，最近都瘦了，哪里有老相的道理。  
在天使不断纠结自己的外貌的时候，Crowley则忙着把这帮小孩赶回去，但是并未有什么成效。他并没有解释自己的身份，人类爱怎么想就怎么想吧，老蛇也无所谓。  
“……很晚了，快点滚回家去，你们爸妈都等急了。”  
“我们和爸爸妈妈说过了，要来和天使先生道谢！”孩子们齐声道。  
“呃……”天使难得见老蛇摆出为难的脸色，感觉很有意思。  
都不给Crowley想赶人措辞的时间，孩子们便一个接着一个说起来：  
“我们知道的，先生不是天使。”  
“我们撒谎了，和爸爸妈妈撒谎了。”  
“但是，还是想来说谢谢，因为是先生救了我们，让我们还能见到爸爸妈妈。”  
“对我们来说，先生就是天使啊！”  
Aziraphale只觉得空气里有什么东西不太对，说不清是好是坏，他看了看Crowley，后者只是愣在那里，一言不发。不会看氛围的孩子们继续你一言我一语地说下去：  
“说起来，天使先生究竟是什么啊？”  
“是妖精吧，一定是妖精哦！”  
“嗯，蛇之妖精，一定是这样的！”  
“先生，我们猜的对不对啊？”  
天使能感觉到，之前花市的那种发作情形又要在老蛇身上发生了，但这次，他只看到Crowley搭在右腿上的手微微颤抖，揪紧了膝盖上侧的辅助环。  
“你们一个一个的……以后不要和陌生人说话，要学会保护自己，知道了吗！”老蛇的声线也有些不稳和沙哑，墨镜掩了眼瞳，看不清表情，“快回去吧，说谢谢，这时间也长了些。”  
孩子们带着笑容离开了，但有一个女孩子留了下来，胸前挂着十字架。  
“先生您，也不是妖精吧。”她目送着其他人离开，缓缓说道，“黑色的羽翼，金色的眼瞳，地狱，嗜血，烈焰……大家只是装作不知道而已。”  
“但是，您是我们的天使，只是我们的天使，这是怎么样都不会有错的。”  
说完，她对恶魔鞠了个躬，转身往来接的车那边走去，那是教会的车，还有几个孩子也在那边等着。Crowley想起来，有那么几个小家伙还是没有父母的，那条短信是分别发到了几个教会和福利院管理人的手里。  
“哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈，”老蛇毫无预兆地大笑起来，“人类……真的是……我该说什么好，是太有意思，还是太傻呢……”  
天使只是在一边沉默，他知道老蛇又发作了。  
“Angel啊，你看看，把恶魔认成天使的人类，你还要庇护吗？”他尽管说着这样的话，眼泪却是不住地淌了下来，“Angel你回答我啊！回答我啊！”  
“……为什么……为什么要对一个恶魔说感谢的话啊……他们是傻吗……”  
“世界的善意什么的……我根本就……”  
“好了好了，就一天，”Aziraphle拍了拍恶魔的脑袋，“就一天，你不是蛇之恶魔，而是蛇之妖精先生，这样，你就能接受世界的善意了。”  
天使打了个响指，消除了那群孩子的记忆，兜里的手机又滴滴响了几声。已经欠了多少KPI和报告他根本数不清了，他现在所在意的，只有身前人的泪如雨下。  
·  
“Elf Serpent～”  
“Mr. Angel～”  
“你丫的闭嘴！！！”  
那件事之后的几周里，天使总时不时地拿那帮子小孩起的称呼叫Crowley，老蛇觉得自己鳞片都要掉光了。  
从表象来看，恶魔左侧颈项与面颊的冰裂纹没有再扩散了，但天使还是担心，他便在某个黑蛇熟睡的夜里，又一次依偎在蛇的身旁，进入那个无边长夜。  
长夜里下起了雨，本只是浅浅没过脚面的水如今淹到了踝骨，但好在这个世界里还有那么个凉亭，他看到Crowley在凉亭里坐着，手上依旧紧握着那盏提灯。  
“Crowley，晚上……好……”他轻巧地在凉亭降落，本想问个好，却在这个心象世界的老蛇转头的一刻愣了神。  
Crowley的右眼不知什么时候拼上了，还能看到划过眼瞳的细细金色缝隙，并不牢靠。他脸上剩下的空缺里像是被流星分割开来，银色的星辰轨迹划出待拼残片的轮廓。  
加上已经拼合好的两片右侧眼瞳，似乎是六片的样子。  
“晚上好，Angel.”他没有像之前一样叫天使“Sir”，却是用了现实世界中经常使用的措辞。  
他知道了。  
想到这里，Aziraphale突然不知道要怎么面对这个暗夜里的恶魔，  
或是天使。  
“你……”他不禁脱口而出，却完全不知道谓语和宾语应该要说什么。  
但老蛇表现的很自然，似乎并不在意天使闯进了他的心象世界这个事实，反倒说了声：  
“谢谢。”  
天使有些受宠若惊。这个Crowley对应的是没有得病，没有碎魂的老蛇，桀骜不驯，放荡不羁。那样的Crowley自恃恶魔的身份，不会道歉，不会致谢。  
但实际上，他看着面前这个白衣白翼的伊甸之蛇，好像又有些不一样。  
“外面那个我，在醒来以后一定会很生气吧。”老蛇浅浅对他笑，云淡风轻地和他搭话。  
“外面那个你？”Aziraphale对蛇的措辞感到有些不解。  
“……这个解释起来还挺复杂的。”蛇摸了摸身侧的提灯，灯火在夜色中晕开，给这个冷清的暗夜带来些许暖意，“可以说是灵魂，但更准确来说，你现在所见到的我，Crowley，是有点像弗洛伊德提出的‘超我’这样的东西。”  
他看起来已经没有什么大碍了，和天使第一次进入这个暗夜时见到的七零八落、茫然无措的家伙判若两人。只是那残缺的面孔依旧让天使揪心。  
“……嗯……那你已经……”他好不容易憋出来些话，问问Crowley灵魂实际的状况，却被后者毫不犹豫的回答打断。  
“我已经没事了。”老蛇顿了顿，“但你也不相信这是已经没事了的样子吧。”  
天使微微颔首，遂挪到伊甸之蛇身边坐下。  
“你似乎……是会讲真话的那个。”  
“……谁知道呢？”Crowley也不看他，只是笑着反问，Aziraphale没有办法接话。  
“但没什么大碍了是真的哦，起码短时间里，因为核心的回归，不会有性命之虞了。”蛇指了指脸上新拼上的两块碎片，完好的右眼。天使这才发现，对方的瞳孔并不如针一般细长，瞳色也不是满溢的黄金，只是深褐色眼瞳中盘旋着的鎏金在提灯的照耀下闪闪发光，他才没有立马发现。  
他想起了那一瞬，花市的最后一天，Crowley翻下床，拽着他的衣角求他留下的那一瞬。  
他愣住了，而且傻了好长时间，直到蛇的掌心在他眼前挥动，他才醒转过来。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊，抱歉，想到了一些事情。”天使搪塞了过去，他忆起老蛇刚刚讲的话，“核心？是指眼睛……”  
他突然意识到了什么，线索都齐了，只剩把它们串起来了。  
“不，是世界的善意吧。”  
“……Bingo。”伊甸之蛇对天使的结论给予了肯定，“这很难吧，辛苦你了。”  
又是一句不像是恶魔会说的话。  
“是呢，可难了，我都不抱希望了。”天使叹了口气，出于好奇，他还是问了面前这个应该会说真话的Crowley，他其实一直知道老蛇的口是心非，所以他想趁此机会，多了解一些伊甸之蛇的事，多了解一些老蛇的真实想法，多了解一些恶魔的内心，“你为什么，要给我出这么个大难题呢，为什么你真正想要的，是几乎不可能出现的东西呢？”  
蛇却只是看他，天使知道自己似乎有些冒犯，便垂下头，也不敢看Crowley。尴尬的氛围持续了良久，蛇终究是开了口：  
“……因为我，还有外面的我，都对这个世界没有留恋了。”  
Aziraphale瞬间抬起了头，看老蛇轻描淡写地说着对他们俩来说特别恐怖的事情。  
“正巧Satan又给了这么个机会，干脆就结束吧，也活得够久了。”  
天使很想狠狠给老蛇一巴掌，打醒他，不管是哪个他，但他又意识到，自己是最没有立场做这事的人，地狱的事天堂没有义务插手，恶魔的事天使伸出的援手也是毫无用处。  
天使记得，Raphael转述了天父的话，对应于人类，碎魂对应抑郁症，这似乎只有他自己能救自己。但如果，他已经根本不想救自己了呢？或者，他自己已经做不到了呢？又或者，他放弃了所有求助的方法，封上自己的喉舌，囚住自己的手脚，因为他已经知道，这个世界不会给他任何回应。  
那Crowley，就应该去死吗？  
“反正都是我的错。”  
天使的思绪被伊甸之蛇的一声细语打断，他看了看Crowley，后者已经起身站到柱子边上，看着亭外的夜雨。他希望自己能安慰Crowley，减轻他那种无端萌生的罪恶感，但脑中无数次的演练告诉了他，还是保持沉默最好。  
Aziraphale知道伊甸之蛇是什么性情，他也想见，不管自己这时说了什么话，就算是这个似乎会承认一些事的Crowley，也只会笑着点点头，说一句“谢谢”。但事实是，所有道理老蛇都明白，无用的安慰只是讥讽、只是调笑、只是雪上加霜。  
“你担心我，所以你隔了这么久又一次进来了。但是你可以不用担心了，我是真的没什么大事了。”  
“你不用再费心去让我迎接世界的善意，这点就够了，真的够了。”  
“虽然说外在表征的裂痕还是会在，毕竟这灵魂不甚完全，若是在以后的日子里扎了你的眼，我很抱歉。”  
他很高兴见到我，但他又在赶我走了。  
天使攥紧了衣角，他感到愤怒，没来由的愤怒。他也不知道自己在气什么，似乎是在恨这个世界，为什么世界抛弃了Crowley？为什么自己的努力一点用处都没有？  
老蛇是性命无忧了，他们也可以和以前一样了，但其他的，什么都没有变。  
就好像一个抑郁症的人类说，他绝对不会自杀，那他的抑郁症就被治好了吗？  
他突然找到了盲点。  
“Angel？Aziraphale？”见天使长时间不搭话，Crowley便唤了两声，Aziraphale却冷不防地走进，将手按上黑蛇左侧依旧残缺的眼眶。  
“我会去找的，花多长的时间我都会去找，我不会放弃你的，我发誓。”  
如果是外面的那个Crowley，应该会很生气地开始“我不是说过了，我已经没事了，你不要管了”之类的，但天使知道，这边这条蛇不会这么做。那像是最后的盾牌一样的东西，这边的这位，并不会举起来，所以最初的最初，才会被伤成那个样子。  
这次，轮到伊甸之蛇沉默了。  
“你还是，想要被拯救的，”天使继续说道，他撩起黑蛇额前的发丝，勾画着右侧已是完好的眉眼，“如果被挽留，你还是会留下来的。”  
“我会是那个人的，我会不断不断地告诉你，”  
“你没有错。”  
“你是被需要的。”  
“就算这可能会触犯一些天堂的规章制度……”  
老蛇却不合时宜地“扑哧”一下笑了出来，“……你还是会在意天堂的那些事情。”  
“啊？”天使有点摸不着头脑，他不是很明白这有什么好笑的。Crowley按下他的手，拿过身侧的提灯，灯火的光亮和天使身上的金线一样，夜雨中的星光和天使的羽翼一样。  
“你应该知道了，这星辰，这灯火，具体指的是什么，是谁。”  
“是他，让我坚持走到现在，在被世界抛弃，明天带不来任何希冀的时候不致自裁。”  
“所以我才在丢失了他的时候如此伤心和害怕。”  
“就像你说的，说不想被拯救，就算是恶魔，”他苦笑，“也是不可能的。”  
那个夜晚，老蛇告诉了天使许多东西，外面的表象和里面的内心，无边长夜，星辰灯火，还有现在下个不停的雨。内心的表述非常隐晦，而且不会解释，天使总要花好一会儿才能反应过来这个Crowley想要传达的是什么东西，像这场下个不停的雨，就是“发作”，看起来糟透了，却是好转的征兆。但终究，能传达，总比一个人闷在这黑夜里，要好得多。  
“我也许不会再让你进到这个暗夜里了，也许还会把你赶回苏活区去。”内心这么说着自己的外在，而外在从来不会述说自己的内心，“但你知道的，我这个人……”  
“我懂，我懂。”Aziraphale直接打断了老蛇的句子，他太清楚这条蛇的表里不一，见到内在的那条蛇之后也是更加明确了，“我会定期来的。”  
这应该是他最后一次进入这个长夜了，离开的时候，伊甸之蛇突然叫住了他。  
“Angel，这六个碎片里，有一个不一样的，不是单纯的世界之善那么简单的东西。”他看了看手里的提灯，又望向天上唯一的星辰，纵然是雨夜，那星光也依旧明晰，“‘我’清楚地知道那是什么，但是‘我’不敢去接近，也不想告诉任何人，包括你。”  
“……我心里有数。”天使只是又一次地伸开翅膀，为送出亭子间的Crowley挡雨，他看着蛇手里的提灯，喃喃道，“……说不想被拯救，是不可能的。”  
·  
天使醒来的时候，老蛇已经是撑着脑袋在一边盯着他了。  
“某种程度上来说，你算是趁人之危。”  
“……对不起。”朝阳洒落进来，给初醒的天使缀上一层绒边，映出空气中的浮尘。  
Crowley揉了揉刚睡醒的天使那乱糟糟的头毛，没再多说一句。  
·  
“你回去吧。”翻着邮件的老蛇突然没头没脑地来了一句，天使正在沙发上翻着达芬奇的手记。果不其然，正如那条内心的黑蛇所说，Crowley赶他走了。  
“好。”由于做好了心理准备，Aziraphale答应得很干脆，这反而使得恶魔有些尴尬。  
天使稍许理了理东西，给苹果树浇了次水，便离开了，恶魔送他到楼下。临走时，他突然回身，这么和黑蛇说：  
“知道你的内心，也不是什么坏事。”  
Crowley轻轻点了点头，目送天使离开。他不知道自己是怎么回到寓所的，只知道关上大门后，他就没办法再走动半步，脊背抵上如棺盖一般的门扉，他不受控制地捂住嘴开始哭。  
不是因为天使看到了他的内心，而是就算看到了那样扭曲的自己，天使也不觉得是什么坏事。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal flame,  
> The hollow world I see,  
> The sorrow deeply I feel,  
> Now they're perfectly burned out,  
> Eternal flame just back in my hands,  
> Like a double-edged sword,  
> I don't care,  
> It's time I have to go that way,  
> Cause I got ready to break my endless days.  
> —— Aimer 《Hollow World》

·  
老蛇在把天使赶出家门后不久，就恢复了地狱的工作。他其实在送Aziraphale出门的那一刻就后悔了，介于天使并没有留下来的意思，他也不好挽留。他不想让自己想东想西，而且不管怎么样他也是地狱的人，纵然是厌恶到不行的工作，他也只能像社会人一样不情不愿地回到Satan的团队中去。  
听了Raphael和天父的话，Lucifer还是或多或少对Crowley有些歉疚的，更何况老蛇不在的时候他只能亲自处理那些烦人的文书工作。虽然不似天堂的繁文缛节，但类似跨国公司的地狱还是有堆成山的报告和批示，签个字都能签半天，Lucifer光想想就来气。伊甸之蛇病假的日子，地狱的火烧得更旺了，公爵们大气都不敢喘，王子们说话都战战兢兢的。  
因此，当Crowley出现在Lucifer面前，表示自己已经没什么大碍，会回来上工的时候，Satan眸子里的烈火倏地就熄了。  
“那……我还是去那个小办公室？”老蛇小心翼翼地问。来之前他特意问了Ligur和Hastur地狱的情况，那两个家伙眼泪鼻涕一把一把地扑上来诉苦，他算是知道Lucifer心情不是太好。  
“不用了，有事我会发你邮件，你在人间soho就行。”看着老蛇颈项间的裂纹，地狱之王终究有点过意不去，恶作剧总得有个度，他的确是过分了，但恶魔是不会说对不起的，更何况是地狱的掌权者。  
Crowley的确挺惊讶的，这天上掉馅饼的好差事也让他乐得逍遥自在，但在不断弹出的邮件提示又一次地让他的PC崩溃，并且Satan“好心地”帮他在公寓里装了两台大型服务器以后，老蛇就不这么想了。  
天使每周会来看他一次，送点止疼片嘘寒问暖，有时也帮累到睡着了老蛇删除一些地狱的邮件，同时也充当天堂的业绩。一切似乎和原来一样，又好像有点不同。天使没办法忘记，那无边长夜里的老蛇依旧残缺的半张脸。  
·  
在习惯了邮件来来去去家里蹲的工作之后，Lucifer突然把老蛇叫出来见面，Crowley反而有些无所适从。他倚着泰晤士河边的栏杆，看着地狱之王像一个正常的英国绅士一般去摊贩那儿买了一份炸鱼薯条。  
“要来点吗？”穿着黑色大衣的男人把吃的递到黑蛇面前，后者谢绝了他的好意。  
“堂堂地狱之王，居然也会吃人类的东西，嗯？”Crowley瞟了瞟身旁有着玉色眼瞳的家伙，瞳孔中央跳动着蓝色的磷火，Lucifer今天心情不错。  
“是Raphael的兴趣，看得多了便也想尝试尝试。”Satan吃了根薯条，“你不也是这样的吗？因为那个小天使。”  
黑蛇不语，他只是看着面前的河水，在深秋的寒风和暖阳里泛起粼粼波光。等身旁自大的家伙慢吞吞地将一份小食吃完，他才开口说起正事：  
“说吧，突然叫我出来，总不是为了吃份东西，看看风景那么简单。”  
“明天晚上，去这场拍卖会，”Lucifer从兜里掏出一个黑色的信封交给Crowley，是一场地下古董美术品交易会的邀请函，“以666万英镑的价钱拍下第25号拍品，价钱是暗号，没有人会和你抢，剩下的事卖家会和你说的。”  
“……为什么一定是我？”老蛇翻看着那张并没什么特别的邀请函，早就不出外勤的他不是很明白，为什么地狱之王要特地把自己约出来，并让他去做这看似过于稀松平常的简单工作。这事随便一个外勤组的恶魔都能做，更何况地狱里也有不少能力超群的家伙，偏偏挑中他这么个半残废，肯定有什么特殊的理由。  
“当然是因为前面的家伙都失败了，”Lucifer叹了口气，看着面前还是一脸疑问的老蛇，“拿到这份拍品并不难，问题是后续的事。”  
“他们在知道具体契约内容以后都犹豫了，都不敢接。”  
“根据契约书的内容，除了契约执行的恶魔以外，其他人都不可以知道具体执行的内容，所以，究竟是出了什么问题我也不是很清楚。”  
“我只能告诉你，契约者和卖家不是一个人。”  
“具体情况你见到契约者之后就会明白的。”说着，Satan手上伴着火焰出现了一份卷起来的契约书，他把契约交给Crowley，老蛇粗粗看了看，并没有什么特别的，是一份再正常不过的，地狱与人类缔结的契约合同，只是很罕见的，那人类的签名是一个东方的名字，签着有些潦草的汉字。  
“你这是又把一个烂摊子丢给我了啊。”恶魔叹了口气，却依旧在执行人一栏上用焰火一般噼啪作响的碎焰签上了自己的名字。  
“差不多吧（sort of），”Satan顿了顿，最后给出了一个让Crowley没法反驳的理由，“但主要是那件拍品，那个东西……和你有点渊源，所以我确定，不管如何，只有你，一定会把这单生意给完成。”  
老蛇感觉膝盖莫名中了一箭，还是看不见的那种。  
·  
第二天晚上，伊甸之蛇如约去了那场美术品交易会，但在看到第25号拍品的时候，他愣了一下，差点儿都忘了要叫价666万英镑的事情，差点儿那物什就要以十几万英镑的价钱拱手让人。  
那是一把步枪，巴雷特M82狙击步枪。但与普通的M82不同的是，浅淡的烟灰取代了飒爽的漆黑覆盖在枪身上，缀有已是大多褪色了的鎏金巴洛克花纹，而且少了瞄准器。它明显不是为了隐蔽射击而制造出来的。根据拍卖会的介绍，这把枪无法进行碳60年代测定，使用时间不可考，X光检测内有7发子弹，保险可以开启，但无法正常开火。简单来说，在人类的眼里，这把枪只是个空有外壳的装饰品罢了，神似巴雷特Ｍ82的外形也使其没有任何历史价值，怪不得Satan说没有人会和他抢。666万英镑这个数字，对于这把枪来说简直是个笑话，在人类眼里它根本不值这个钱。  
但Crowley一眼就认出了这把军火，这把曾经隶属于天堂的军火，战争天使Camael曾经的爱枪，他曾经最爱用的武器。  
老蛇立马就明白过来，自己这是狠狠地被摆了一道。  
但是结钱的时候，他又得到了个大惊喜。  
卖家是东亚的地府，特意派了人来和Crowley解释，666万英镑真的就是个暗号，他们也知道恶魔不可能真的付钱，更何况，契约的费用他们没法收。  
“什么叫，”听了对方一通解释以后，老蛇满脑子的问号，好在对方的英语还算标准，没造成什么误解，“没法收？”  
“这个人类麻烦的要死，你们这边拒了好几单，都闹到东岳大帝那里了。”见到一个新的恶魔，对方像是抓住了一根救命稻草一般，“还好你接下了，否则我这个月工资又要扣没了。”  
“我们那边的规矩是不能和死人做交易的，但是她生前找到了我们在人间的空壳代理公司，花了20万人民币和一套魔都市中心的房产雇了我们，在这个时间点将这把枪送到这个拍卖会，和你们，也就是西方的地狱来做交易。”那西装革履的亚洲面孔摊了摊手解释道，“原则上来说，我们只收代理费，而这笔钱，在委托人生前就已经打到我们的户头上了。”  
“那个……我们这边也不能和死人做交易啊。”老蛇汗颜，但那张契约书却是实打实地落在他手里，听地府那边的交代，委托人也不是死一天两天了。涉外交易，按正常流程，委托人在未完成契约内容就逝世的话，会由代理，也就是当地对应地狱的管理机构，将灵魂送过来，催着地狱这边的执行方把合同给完成，但东方那边并没有来任何这样的报告。  
“具体情况，你还是亲自和委托人谈吧。”那亚洲人悻悻看了眼那装着狙击步枪的朴素木条箱，Crowley这个时候并不明白他是什么意思，只觉得他似乎对这个人类灵魂很是忌惮。  
·  
老蛇把步枪带回了家，他清干净厅里的长桌，请出那把枪安放在桌上。天堂的旧物摆在恶魔面前，难免心情复杂。堕天使的物件都零零碎碎地散落在人间，但没有一个恶魔会去找，他们并不怀念天堂的过往，尽管这也只是嘴上说说。当心爱的怀念物什又一次地出现在自己眼前时，试问谁不会心有戚戚焉。  
“那个，你就是这次负责的恶魔吗？”一个年轻的声音突然响起，有一点含混的英语，想学英音又学不太像。Crowley蓦地循声望去，他完全没察觉到来人的靠近，更何况他的公寓并不是那么好闯入的。  
是一个年轻女性的灵魂，25岁上下，身着一身黑衣，立在桌边看着他。  
“呃……你先别赶我走，我是你的委托人。”女孩子见老蛇散发出危险的气息，赶忙说明起来，“我不知道用什么方法在死掉以后还能遇到你们，所以就附在了这把枪里。”  
“……其实你什么都不用做，你就会被送到我们这边来的。”Crowley无奈地看着面前这个傻乎乎的凭依灵，也亏得她手边有这把天堂的旧物，作为优秀的附灵品。只是他有点在意，这个人类看起来并没有多恶毒，只是一个单纯的年轻人，究竟是什么样的事需要和地狱进行交易，而且一定是西方的地狱呢？  
“这……这样吗……对不起，给您添麻烦了。”女孩微微欠身，老蛇摆了摆手表示并不在意。  
“那把契约内容讲一下吧，”Crowley坐到桌上，西晒的阳光穿过女孩半透明的身子，“早点完成，我们早点结束。说到底，究竟是什么契约内容要如此遮遮掩掩的？”  
“我想请你，”女孩的眼神突然坚定了起来，“帮我杀一个人。”  
沉默在空气中泛起涟漪。  
本来唯唯诺诺的人类突然说出这样的话，伊甸之蛇惊奇不已。这样的契约内容，不是不可，而是稍许有些越权，他还是得向死神报备，而报备，则需要理由。  
可是，看着女孩那样坚定的眼神，他并不觉得这个理由是必要的。

老蛇明白过来为什么这笔订单被拒了好几次，不是所有恶魔都像他这样，愿意担这个越权的责任。  
“什么人？什么时候？什么地点？”于是老蛇跳过了报备的理由，直接询问最重要的细节。  
“他会在这个月的月底到西班牙，呆到下个月的4号，请帮我用一个意外（accident）结束他的生命，不要牵连到任何其他的人。”人类慢慢吐出自己的诉求，“他的名字是……”  
那也是一个亚洲人的名字，以W开头。  
“意外……吗？需要特定什么样的意外吗？”  
“交通事故、食物中毒、突发疾病……什么样都可以，越像意外越好。”  
听女孩这么说，老蛇反而有些疑惑了。  
“也许是我多嘴了，”他看了看身边的枪，又看了看那个人类，能被天堂的枪刃承认并允许凭依的，不会是很糟糕的家伙的，“请问一下，为什么非得是意外（accident）呢？外国游客在恐袭和游行中身亡也是经常发生的事。”  
“因为我是‘意外’死的，”她特意强调了“意外”两个字，“伪装成‘意外’的自杀。”  
Crowley突然对这事儿来了兴趣，人类真的是有趣的生物。他同时也明白了那个地府的官员为什么对这个人类会有一点忌惮，毕竟在那个东方的泱泱大国，在现在这样的和平年代，像这个女孩一样，隐蔽、果敢、决绝的人类，几乎是没有的。  
·  
一如委托人希望的，那位W先生在一次晚宴中突发海鲜过敏，又诱发上呼吸道感染，死在了巴塞罗那的医院里。奇怪的是，遗体并没有送回国，而是就地火化，同行的人离去得匆忙，并没有将骨灰带走，那骨灰盒在巴塞罗那的火葬场里存了一个月之久才由他的妻子领回。  
Crowley将步枪藏在琴盒里，带着女孩去了机场，看那些同行者匆匆离去；又去了火葬场，看烈焰将那迟暮之人烧成灰烬。  
“解气了？”老蛇这么问人类，后者正坐在一个墓碑上，望向焚化炉带出的黑烟，不知道在想些什么。  
“……倒也不是解气，只是……”她看着渐渐弥散在空气中的烟尘，没来由地，她似乎觉得恶魔帮忙处决的这个老东西会上天堂，“不想让这个老混蛋再害人了。”  
契约已经完成，伊甸之蛇应该收下人类的灵魂作为自己的给养，他什么都不应该过问的，因为这和他一介恶魔没有关系。但也许是灵魂隐隐作痛的原因，还有之前埋下的好几个问题，枪的来历，成功的附灵，特意的代理，‘意外’的自杀……让Crowley不禁发问：  
“说一说吧，你的故事。反正你也要被我吃掉的，给我留个茶余饭后的谈资可好？”  
“你这个恶魔可真有意思，”那人类狡黠地笑起来，黑蛇第一次觉得这小姑娘有反派角色的气息，只是那笑又显得十分无奈，“还是说西方的恶魔都是你这样的？比地府的官员，可好多了啊。”  
“那黑蛇先生，就请听一听吧，我的故事。”  
·  
女孩叫做Y，是W先生的研究生。初始W教授的时候，她天真地以为这位教授还不错，研究方向综合性很高，也十分有趣。但真正进入课题组以后，发现并不是这个样子。  
含混不清的课题方向，对学生发展的不管不顾，自己根本不做研究全部推给年轻教授和学生来做，不发工资、不让实习、不放出国、不让学生的论文发表，学生顺水推舟地没法毕业就逼着学生读博，名义退休也不放权，学生照顾他的日常生活是理所应当。捏造的数据，胡来的模型，没有一件事情是正确的。  
年轻教授和学生们都处于非常尴尬的境地，但没有一个人敢说，勇敢的人都直接止损退学了。对新近的学生也没有任何提醒，不知是希望后来者和自己一起受到迫害的卑鄙想法，还只是单纯的被压迫到不敢明说。  
女孩是研二的时候选择了自杀。W给的方向她没有能力在硕士三年里做出来，研一的时候她就已经有所表示，但W一直不予理会。论文根本写不出来，她看不到任何毕业的希望。  
Y知道，硕士文凭不代表一切，但那是家里人所希望的，家里人根本不理解她的境遇，他们没法想象W教授这样的人的确存在，连心理医生也没法想象，他们一味地把罪责怪罪到女孩头上，认为是女孩不努力，认为是她没有安排好提前量，她没有任何心理问题，也怪不了任何人。Y得不到任何人的支持，也没有地方可以倾诉，她看着手边的度洛西汀和布洛芬，有了一个体面地离开的计划。  
她能预计到，就算自己大张旗鼓地自杀，大学也会把事情压下来，W依旧会继续危害后续无知入坑的学生，还有不知情参与课题组的年轻教授。所以，她得体面地走，不能表现出任何的自杀意图，不能给面上作为导师的年轻教授带来麻烦，意外是最好的方式，并且，死后还得有后备计划。  
首先，长期的伏特加和度洛西汀，肝损伤；然后伏特加和过量布洛芬，她就能安心无虞地死去了，在魔都，伏特加还是很容易获得的，超市里就有，至于为什么不用茅台之类的，纯粹只是Y不喜欢。

其次，她翻出爷爷传下来的枪械，那是她唯一确定能安全附灵的物件。这把步枪是Y的爷爷年轻时候出海打捞到的，那个年代M82都没有出现，权也算个稀罕东西，更何况，据老人家说，那个动荡的年代，这把枪还能开火，还打退了几个鬼子，老头子从来没算过里面究竟有几发子弹。

最后，由于东方的地府不接谋财害命的契约，她便靠着仅有的20万积蓄和名下的一套房产，找到了魔都都市传说中的代理公司，签了定时物流订单，和西方的地狱签订了契约。  
·  
“他的儿子把他当跳板，他的妻子把他当金库，我很清楚，这样的家伙意外死去，也不会有任何人为他落泪。”女孩娓娓道来她的故事，老蛇就在一旁静静听着。  
“我从来不喜欢理工科的，我只是擅长。我这辈子最大的不幸就是擅长自己不喜欢的东西。”  
“我喜欢画画，喜欢写文章。但家里人说艺考没有出息，学文科没有出息。呵……天知道我知道我妹妹能学画画，能学文物修复的时候我多想哭。就算她只是读的中专，但至少以后的日子，能做着她喜欢的事情，一定能过得比我好。”Y说这话的时候，是笑着的。  
Crowley突然觉得自己和女孩很像，都是做着自己不喜欢的工作，憋屈地数着日子过活。不一样的是，她看不到任何希望，而他还有天使。  
“哎哟，说得好像有点多了，”人类看着缓缓落下的夕阳，才意识到这故事讲的时间有些长了，“Crowley先生，这故事你还满意吗？”  
老蛇只是看了看人类，未发一言。他突然有些明白了，为什么他的枪会同意这个人类搭顺风车，不是怜悯，而是这个人类本身就还不错。  
而这样的人类，值得下一次机会。  
“……你知道被我吃掉会是什么后果的。”  
“是啊，我知道。”夕阳的余晖照耀着人类的灵魂，仿佛要烧起来一般，“我不想再来一次了，当个人好累啊。”  
“或者说成为什么样的生命都挺苦的，想想我室友那只猫，天天只能被关在一个单人床大小的笼子里，也挺可怜的。”  
“所以我不在意哦，我对这个世界没有任何留恋了。”  
女孩说这话的时候，依然是笑着的，但老蛇却似乎在她的眼角看到了泪花。这样的话，他曾经也对天使说过，不管是在心里，还是在现实，他最清楚了，这样的话怎么可能是真的。  
没有一个人，在能被挽留的时候不想留下；没有一个人，不想要被拯救。  
“……你的灵魂，我收到了。”Crowley这么说着，却没有任何行动。  
“……你这是在，可怜我吗？”Y犹疑着发问，“不过在这之前，还是想想你自己吧，”  
“抑郁症的恶魔先生？”  
老蛇看向人类，眼神复杂，他没有和这个委托人过多地谈起自己的事，为什么这个人会……  
“知道度洛西汀是什么吗？是治抑郁症的药。”  
“知道我在课题组里每天无所事事干的最多的是什么吗？是看文献。”  
“我有抑郁症，我还有双相情感障碍。你这个样子，我再清楚不过了。”  
恶魔根本没法打断人类的话语，那人类的说服力实在是太强了。  
“我被你吃掉，会成为你的养分，你的情况也许就会好转。而且，你和我不一样，”她走上前，把老蛇身前散开的领巾系好，“我感觉得到，你还有在意的人，你不用像我这样，贸贸然地离开。”  
“所以，把我吃掉，规矩就是规矩。”  
“听了那样的故事，谁还有那个胃口。”Crowley依旧摇摇头，回到伦敦后，他打算把这个故事讲给天使听。他想知道天使的意见，这样的人类，应该怎么办才好。  
可是人类，却做出了意想不到的举动。  
“……行吧，谢谢你，但是规矩就是规矩，交易就是交易，这是我的信条。”老蛇根本来不及制止，他只眼睁睁地看着女孩把自己的心脏从灵魂里扯出来，递到他面前，“至少，把这个给吃了，这样我也能心安理得地走。”  
“……这颗心，你带不到下一世了。”黑蛇这么告诉她。  
“不要紧，”人类说了一句莫名其妙的话，“有心，太累了。”  
他犹豫良久，终是接过了那颗心脏，在接过的瞬间，女孩化成光点消失了。  
·  
Crowley回到伦敦，打了报告，才安心地开始享用那颗心脏。恶魔终究是恶魔，食粮都在手里了，便没有浪费的道理。可他吃了没几口，却是泪如雨下。  
那是女孩的家人、朋友，那是女孩喜欢的城市，她当然留恋了，她那么地喜欢他们，她那么地喜欢自己出生长大的地方。她不想离开的，她怎么可能想离开呢。  
她是个那么温柔的人，会对服务生和清扫的阿姨伯伯说谢谢，会对任何麻烦到了的人说对不起；会记得挂心的朋友喜欢什么，就算朋友在大洋彼岸也会不计钱财寄过去；每次回家都会给家里人买点心，记得所有家人的喜好和忌口。  
她理解世界上所有人的感受，是的，是所有人的感受。她有着极强的同理心。  
但也是这样的同理心，害死了她。  
这颗同理心，能最大程度地帮到Crowley，她便不动声色地将其留下了，纵然这是她这个灵魂最宝贵的东西，也是最苦痛的东西。  
吞下的心补好了老蛇的一片眼眶，桌上的步枪映着月光，似是沐浴在下个不停的泪雨中。  
“Aziraphale，请告诉我，为什么这么善良的女孩子，只能下地狱呢？”Crowley在告诉天使这个故事的时候问了这样的问题。  
Aziraphale没有办法回答，毕竟天堂新进灵魂的名单里，有那个W先生。  
世界的善意，也有被扼杀在摇篮里的时候。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Cause baby, everything you are
> 
> Is everything I need,
> 
> You’re everything to me.
> 
> Baby, every single part
> 
> Is who you’re meant to be
> 
> ‘Cause you’re meant for me.
> 
> And you’re everything I need.
> 
> —— Skylar Grey 《Everything I Need》

·

他始终没有把天堂的M82 像达芬奇的手稿、皇后乐队的唱片那样给收起来，黑蛇就把它支在桌上，和有着天使录音的答录机一起，工作就放到Lucifer特制的大型服务器机房和卧室去做，有的时候也会坐在天使改的飘窗上，刀子嘴豆腐心地一边照料着花草，一边噼里啪啦敲击着键盘。

兴许是因为那个人类的结局，还有她带来的那把枪，Crowley稍微回忆起了一些往事，他看着那把枪就会想起一些。在地球未完成之前，天国是怎么就分裂成了天堂和地狱。

他突然就觉得自己才送走那个人类便冒冒失失地去问天使的那个问题十分愚蠢。

因为Aziraphale不可能知道答案，而老蛇自己却是知道那个答案的。只是那是洪荒伊始的事情了，太过久远他一时没想起来。

天父需要臣子，需要帮他做事给他谏言的臣子，所以把天使们，当然现在一部分变成了恶魔，制造成这个样子，有独立思考能力，有怜悯之心的样子。但他对那些造物却不是如此。每一个星球都是一个试验田，天父为了最大程度地减少变量，他所需要的造物只要满足两个条件就可以了——繁衍与生存的能力。这两个特质被近现代的心理学家文邹邹地换了名字，性驱力和外向力，虽然Crowley本人还挺喜欢这个新叫法。

这两项特质以外的东西被封存在伊甸园的智慧之果里，包括老蛇吃下的，那个人类的同理心，这也是为什么那个苹果只有天使能吃，堕天使摘来填个肚子老家伙也不会特意管。

当时那个仗就是因为造物的见解打起来的。

因此，所谓的上天堂和下地狱，和善恶本来就没有关系，善恶、黑白、对错，在任何一个系统里都是不可能被分得明明白白的。天堂的条件其实有很多自相矛盾的地方，比如为他人牺牲可以上天堂，而自杀就不可以，但为他人牺牲在很多情况下都等同于自杀；地狱的条件就意外的宽松，因为符合人性。天堂，是好好贯彻了性驱力和外向力，而没有太多其他杂质的适格者才能去的地方；地狱，则是剩下的人，由于利他主义、同理心、奉献精神……各种各样别的什么，从而影响到了生存和繁衍的人们。讽刺的是，当时输了的Lucifer一方，也就是恶魔们，被诽谤的正是暴虐与淫欲的名号。

这也是为什么，世界的善意连天父都说可遇不可求，因为他根本没造过这些东西。如果不考虑智慧之果的微弱影响，把造物看作一根流水线，或者一个有输入输出的网络结构，那便是生物在演化的时候出了什么bug，同样的输入本来只应该输出生存和繁衍这两个特质，实际上却输出了各种各样有趣的特质，利己、利他、贪欲、思念……世界的善意与恶意，而老东西也不知道bug的原因。

留在天堂的天使们，一是如Gabriel和Michael，是天父的拥护者；二是如Aziraphale和Ｍetatron，恪尽职守不问世事，根本不知道造物的详细细节；三则是如Raphael，就算都知道了，就算不那么认同造物的做法，也缄默不语。

至于Crowley，或者说Camael，他只是一届能天使，也就一个中校，类比到人类也就一个小镇的警局督察（inspector），他不过是作为一线安防没做干涉，直接放Lucifer等人过去了而已。但这样也算表态了。

·

回忆总会让人变得伤感和脆弱，老蛇经常看着那把枪一呆就是半天。它已经开不了火了，瞄准镜似乎没有一起掉在20世纪初的东亚，而是掉在了别的时空里。在没有战争的当下，没有瞄准镜，这枪对谁都只是个摆设。

也偏偏在他整条蛇都有点呆愣的这个时候，Beelzebub送来了一个小东西。大海般湛蓝的眼睛，完美对称的山形纹，手感颇好的蓬松绒毛。老蛇一把他从航空箱里放出来，这小家伙就绕着他的脚喵喵叫。

是一只行走的英镑，比赛级的纯种布偶猫。

苍蝇王，黑蛇名义上的直属上司，把这只猫送过来的时候，老蛇其实是一脸懵逼的。

“我不会养这种东西，你好歹在人间时间长，就交给你了。”

扔下这么句话，Beelzebub就离开了，都不给Crowley仔细盘问的机会。

你不要养不要丢给我啊！你自己不会处理的吗！煎炒烹炸咋样都行，为什么要丢给我？！

说到底，这猫究竟是怎么来的？

他揪着小东西的后颈，布偶那蓝宝石一般的眼瞳可怜兮兮地盯着他眼眶里的金子，委屈巴巴地“喵”了一声。

Aziraphale

天使的面容突然浮现在他的脑海，偏灰蓝的眼瞳有时在阳光的映照下会显现浅青色，而那样充满了希望和温暖的眸子和面前这只猫重合了。

“我真是……”老蛇叹了口气，转而把这只猫抱在怀里，又抄起身边的平板，切到亚马逊官网，开始物色猫粮猫砂之类的东西，“……受够了。”

那只布偶就乖乖地窝在他臂弯里，在老蛇下单的时候蹭了蹭他的颈项。

·

之前提到，天使每周会来恶魔的公寓一次，聊点有的没的，送点止疼药，究其根本只是想多看看Crowley。但现在又多了一个理由：撸猫。

其实老蛇并没有告诉Aziraphale他养了猫，只是那个周末，他被新批示下的外勤任务搞得焦头烂额，完全忘记了天使的例行拜访。后者按下的门铃，他只觉得是亚马逊订购的猫粮和猫砂到了。

因此，在那只小布偶屁颠屁颠地跑到门口迎接的时候，老蛇毫无防备地在机房里叫道：

“Cherub，回来，只是快递。”

“……Cherub？”然后，在听到天使声音的一刹那，Crowley直接傻掉了，然后什么东西叮令哐啷地摔了一地。

“喵～”

Cherub对天使也很亲近，绕着天使的裤腿转圈圈，Aziraphale也和老蛇一样，被缠得没办法，便把这个小东西抱起来走到机房门口，Crowley，作为一条蛇，此时却被缠绊在一堆打了结的数据线里滚到了地上，一边的茶几上是外勤工作的文件。布偶毛茸茸的大尾巴晃晃悠悠，似乎很是开心。

“……来了啊。”老蛇表面上冷静如常，其实他无比想挖个地洞躲进去。

天使知道了，天使知道了，他用Aziraphale的旧名叫这只猫，从未说出口的心情已是呼之欲出。

他知道了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

“嗯，下午好。”天使一开始也装傻，但他挠了挠怀里猫咪的下巴，自来熟的小东西发出呼噜呼噜的欢喜声音，他的下一句直接将军（checkmate），“工作好像还是一样忙呢，对不对啊，Cherub？”

“……那个，Angel，我不是那个意思，我其实是……”老蛇的声线都是僵硬的，他梗着喉咙试图解释，却被天使“无情”地打断。

“我知道的，我都知道的，你不用解释了。”

“喵～”

后来天使就来得频繁了一些，变成一周两次，名正言顺的理由是，一次来看老蛇，一次来撸猫。但不知是有心还是无意，Aziraphale总是会在老蛇面前不断地用Cherub那个名字叫着这只猫，小崽子还应和得贼欢，闹得Crowley无比尴尬。

不过值得注意的是，虽然在老蛇的耳朵里，那布偶只会“喵喵”叫，可天使却是能明白这小家伙在说什么的。Cherub告诉他，老蛇很忙，忙得有些过了头，经常会傻看着窗边的那把枪，一看就是一个下午，马上要出的外勤他也不是很情愿做，空气中不安感的浓度时不时会没来由地上升，也因为这个，晚上他并不排斥自己这只猫跳上床去一起睡觉。

Cherub喵喵喵地讲到这个的时候，天使心里萌生了一股酸溜溜的醋意。

“那个，如果工作压力太大的话，有的事情你可以不用做的。”听过Cherub的话，Aziraphale这么劝着Crowley，后者正戴着防蓝光眼镜在机房里噼里啪啦敲着键盘，液晶屏和指示灯的光亮映着他的面容，似是有些憔悴。

“……你知道我不会有事，”他抬头摘下眼镜，试图不让天使担心，可Aziraphale却走到他跟前，抱住了他，“戈尔贡的变异，碎魂的危机，不都安然度过了么。”

听老蛇这么说，天使只是又抱得紧了些。一切都没有过去。领口下细心藏起的裂纹，魂灵里残缺不全的眼眶，右腿上流淌金沙的扣带，言辞中歉疚疏离的礼节。一切都没有过去。

“答应我，感到不安的话，不要逞强。”

黑蛇沉默了一会儿，因为天使说中了，说中了他心里的不安，他异常亲昵地回拥了天使，鼻尖轻轻蹭进天使的领口，像只猫一样。

“……我答应你。”

但他没有其他地方可以去了，只有地狱，再讨厌这份工作他也只能忍下来。他的确还有Aziraphale，但他终究需要一个安身立命的标签。况且，这是他当年自己选的。

谎言对于恶魔，是家常便饭。

·

Asmodeus部门的外勤实在是过于累人了。尽管老蛇并不是第一第二次做，但身体情况不甚良好的当下，Crowley是真的觉得有些吃力了，无论是身体上还是精神上。他的确有些后悔，上一个地狱历周期结束的时候，为什么自己要把七宗罪的任务意向全都给勾了。外勤结束回到家里，黑蛇总是往床上一倒就能睡着，经常忘记给Cherub换粮，更不要说推送个不停的邮件，他基本都要睡上两个整天才有精力去继续做那些文职的工作。小猫咪倒也争气，见老蛇实在累坏了就去扒拉中厅的叶子、花和果实，神奇的是，Cherub这样一通乱搞，这些植物倒是长的比原来更好了。

一整批外勤要好几个月才能完成，每周做一单，这周的单子正好在苏活区。Crowley最不擅长的就是Asmodeus部门的事务，他也最不喜欢，每次做完他都觉得自己的理智耗尽了。他没有办法多考虑事情，结束后的清晨他基本都是按直觉回家，然后睡觉，但这天，毕竟在苏活区，他只是按直觉跌跌撞撞地走进天使的书店里，在后者惊愕的目光里，连工作的外表都没换，就合着羊毛披肩在天使的沙发上睡着了。

是的，工作的外表。

似乎忘记说了，Asmodeus是司管色欲的地狱之主，老蛇这次接到的一打外勤单子，都是做下面那个，而老蛇有个习惯，做下面那个的时候，他会用女性的姿态。

于是，天使在初升的朝阳里看着安然睡去的雌蛇，有点手足无措。

他从来没见过老蛇真正女性的姿态。他一直不觉得公元前老蛇的衣装是算的，充其量那只是中性，也许也只是因为那个时期女性的衣装更加随性一些，而黑蛇喜欢。因此，这天第一次见到，Aziraphale不知道是该惊喜还是惊恐。

说惊喜，是因为那个姿态，实在是太好看了，特别是在晨曦的照耀之下。蛇的发丝向来都如火焰般暖红，此时又如覆上了一层碎金，或是跳动的火花；草草合着的披肩下是黄金比例的身子，低调的蛇皮高筒黑靴更显腿的修长；渐变色的细巧圆墨镜下，纤长的睫毛随着轻缓的呼吸微微颤动，浮游着微尘的晨光中，黑蛇安详的睡颜意外乖顺。

说惊恐，是因为天使觉得，自己色欲要犯了。因为工作的原因，Crowley穿得实在是……该如何描述呢？非常风尘女子。紧身礼服裙的领口开得很低，明显是为了露出胸前的沟壑而设计的；裙子又很短，只堪堪遮住臀部，稍微低一点的角度就能看到黑色的内裤……

唉，不要问Aziraphale是怎么看到的。

黑蛇会在睡梦中微微调整位子，让自己睡的舒服些，随意合着的披肩落在地上，露出雪白的胸脯，镜脚上羽毛装饰的眼睛链垂下，掉进那诱人的沟壑里，裙子被蹭上去一些，露出高筒袜的吊袜带，大腿微微摩挲，像是在对天使的邀请。

天使也不知道自己怎么就像个变态一样看黑蛇的睡颜从清晨看到了早上九点，直到有客人无视“今日闭店”（“closed”）的门牌闯进书店，他才从方才的迷醉里晃过神来，匆匆给沙发上的老蛇盖上毛毯，堪堪压下已经有些抬头的小天使，弯腰捡起掉在地上的披肩。

他觉得自己已经是1000%堕落了，但其实没有。

打发顾客的时候他也不断在瞟睡着了的伊甸之蛇，神情明显到连人类都发觉了。

“那是……你女朋友吗？”客人探了探脑袋，看见书堆后蜷在沙发上的红发女性，接过Aziraphale递过来推荐书店的便条，“挺漂亮的，你可真幸运。”

“啊，那个……嗯，谢谢。”虽然尴尬，但天使并未矢口否认。

那的确是，非分之想，可是他，情不自禁。

Crowley醒过来的时候已经是晚上了，他捂着脑袋起身，前夜吃的药和人类灌的酒还让他有些头疼，他一时没想起来自己睡在了什么地方。窸窣的声响提醒着天使黑蛇醒来的消息，他赶忙端了杯热茶到还晕乎着、头发乱糟糟的家伙跟前，他都没来得及开口，只见面前人本是略显苍白的面颊迅速蹿上绯红，连一秒都没给天使留，立马变成了长长的大蛇，躲进厚实的毛毯里。

“Crowley？”听见天使的叫唤，就算老蛇极其不好意思，也还是从绒毯里探出了个蛇脑袋，Aziraphale便把茶杯送到他嘴边，“刚睡醒，先喝点水。”

蛇看看他，又看看杯子，遂变回人形，接过杯子喝起水来。

因为知道他们是恶魔，所以人类有的时候下手会有点残暴，也没有关乎生命的担忧，Crowley身上有着天使看不见的伤，暂时还只能还原成女性姿态。

他把毯子裹紧了些，老蛇自己也知道，这身援交女的打扮多么容易令人误会，他一边小口嘬着红茶一边注意身旁天使的神色。

天使正以一副甜腻得要死的眼神看着他，那是看恋人的眼神。

倒不是老蛇反感天使过分溢出的好感，只是这肉麻的感觉让他全身一个激灵，更何况他很清楚，天使的反应完全是因为这副专门打造出来用于诱惑和性爱的躯体所致。

“那个，你能不能不要用这种恶心的眼神看着我？我知道我现在的打扮非常不得体，我不想让你想入非非，这只是工作，这只是……啊……”

Crowley扁了扁嘴，天使似乎并没有听进去他说了什么，书店里的空气都变得轻轻软软的，像羊毛，云朵，棉花糖，一如他自己对Aziraphale那长久的、不可言说的情感。

就随他去吧，也挺好的。

和意象一致的氛围消解了一些老蛇由于地狱的工作而萌生的自我厌恶与不安。

蛇将茶杯放上一旁的小桌，将毯子裹好，保证天使不再会因为工作用躯体的原因多想些过分的事情，便蹭进天使的怀里，安心地继续养精蓄锐。天使没想到恶魔会如此自如，他反而有一点尴尬，毕竟他的确因为老蛇这女性的诱人外表有过那样的想法。尽管在刚才黑蛇喝茶的时候，他只觉得Crowley可爱漂亮，香艳迷醉的意象并未再次出现过。

“经常有人问我，恶魔也好，人类也好，问我有什么喜欢的。”老蛇闭着眼，慢悠悠地说，“我很长时间里都没法给出明确的答复。”

“但后来我想明白了，所以后来，我一直都是这么回答的：”

“羊毛，云朵，棉花糖。”他轻轻笑起来，从来没有人听懂过他这回答是什么意思。

但天使听懂了，他犹疑着要怎么回答这突如其来的告白。

Aziraphale是喜欢男人的，他无比明确这一点，所以他对自己今天的反应其实有点疑问，但他究竟是为什么会喜欢男性，这并不是他作为天使、作为造物被设定好的性取向。

因为Crowley是男的。

他不是喜欢男人，他是喜欢Crowley，所以现在伊甸之蛇是女儿身，也一样没有关系。

诱惑的原因，有。但更多的，是两个人都不敢说的，叫做爱的心意。

意外的，天使居然发现自己对恶魔的告白早就有了回答的方式。

“嗯……如果是我喜欢的东西的话，”他揉了揉身侧人灿红的乱发，“大概是……”

“波本，烈火，巧克力。”

金黄、鲜红、漆黑；辛辣、活跃、苦甜。

老蛇愣了一下，他听懂了，天使给出了他从未期待过的回应。

“……你个傻子。”他并没有如恶魔应该的那样，做更超过的事情，不应该在这种时候，不应该在这种场合，他只是浅浅笑了笑，依然用鼻尖蹭进天使的领口，像一只猫。

天使其实一直觉得老蛇挺像猫的，心口不一的性格也是，只是意外最近怎么行为上也……

“Crowley，Cherub你今天喂了吗？”Aziraphale突然想起来这件事。

“……SHIIIIIIIIT！！！！！！！！！”

伊甸之蛇的寓所里，小家伙已经好好坐在大门前乖乖等着了。

“喵～”

—— TBC ——


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to hide the way I feel about you.  
> I just can't change.  
> There's no sense in pushing back against the truth.  
> I can feel without shame.  
> Even if after resistance melts away,it was not in vain.  
> Yes,I know now that this should be...  
> —— Vivienne 《Rendezvous》

  
·  
天使没办法忘记，那只猫提醒他的，关于老蛇的不安感，关于老蛇对这份工作的厌恶；他更加没办法忘记，老蛇跌跌撞撞地窝进他书店里沙发的那个清晨，像猫一样亲昵地沉湎在他的臂弯里。他便用了一点天眼的权限，一个摄像头一个摄像头地确认了伊甸之蛇每周大概的工作日程，然后算好时间，用那把黑蛇也并未追究的复制钥匙，打开了曾经天天去的老蛇公寓的大门。  
Aziraphale只是希冀自己能在Crowley不得不去做讨厌的工作之前，给他一个拥抱，给他一点鼓励，给他一点安慰，然后在家里等他，好让他对这难以下咽的日常还有一点期许。他只是没有具体想过老蛇的工作是什么，他毕竟是天使，自然不会往那种方面想；也没有想过老蛇居然如此讨厌这次的委托。Cherub“喵喵喵”地把他拦在卧室门外的时候他还疑惑了一下，接着只是摸了摸那只布偶猫的头，都没有听那只猫具体说了什么，天使就开了卧室的门。  
他也许是做了这辈子最没过脑子的决定，没有之一。  
Crowley在自慰，而且有些自暴自弃地，异常暴虐地用假阳具抽插着自己的花蕊。晚礼服稍短的下摆被撩起，黑色的蕾丝内裤挂在踝侧，没有妓女般的浪叫，只是浅浅的低吟，这也是为什么Aziraphale并没有发现任何不对劲傻呵呵地闯进来的原因。黑蛇把脸埋在被褥里，他没有发现天使的来临。  
天使愣了一下，然后闪身进了房间，把那只猫关在了卧室外面。Cherub叫了两声，爪子在门上扒了扒，遂坐在门口甩了甩尾巴，这只精明的小猫咪似乎想明白了什么，踏着轻快的脚步跳到东面的飘窗上晒太阳去了。  
·  
天使看着恶魔在自己眼前不管不顾地自慰，他一时不知道自己应该做出什么反应才好，自己胯下的小天使应该理所应当地立起来，但事实却是没有。也许是Crowley对自己的女性性征确实过于残暴了，他看着黑蛇身下假阳具的进出只觉得痛苦，他便不由分说地上前，握住了床上有着自残倾向的家伙在身下不断动作的右手腕。  
“够了，停下。”  
几乎是听到天使蹦出嘴的第一个音节，黑蛇就停下了手上的动作，抬头瞪大了双眼望着天使。从惊恐到愤怒，从愤怒到无奈，从无奈到悲伤，6000年的时光让Aziraphale对那黄金瞳里蕴含着的微妙情绪没法再清楚了，尽管老蛇几乎不会像现在这样如此明显地将情感表露无遗。  
接着黑色的枕头就砸了上来，待天使堪堪将糊上脸的枕头取下，床上的家伙已经把自己裹进了被子里，布料好好地遮住胸口。这场景搞得好像Aziraphale是个拔屌无情的家伙。  
“你怎么来了？”黑蛇烦躁地抓了抓头发，没看天使一眼。  
后者也没正面回应，只是把枕头在蛇的身边放好，然后自说自话地坐在了床边。  
“我来看看你。想着你大概快去上工了，来给你做点心理建设。”  
“那你现在知道了，我不需要什么心理建设，”还插在身体里的假阳具让黑蛇有些不适，更何况天使的到来让他的体内漾起了从没有过的感触，他心烦得不得了，“只要这具身体准备好就行了。”  
“……Crowley，你对自己太严苛了。”天使叹了口气，他也没看恶魔一眼。  
“那你告诉我我要怎么办才好！”仿佛戳到了黑蛇的痛处，他突然生起气来，眼角都沁出泪光，暖色调的眼妆都有点晕花了。老蛇不太表露自己的情绪，平时也带着墨镜或是有色眼镜，天使被他这么一吼搞得一愣一愣的。不过说起来，他要是能自如地表态，也不会到碎魂什么的、抑郁症什么的程度。  
Aziraphale又有点不知道要怎么办了，但身体比脑子先动了起来，他揽过黑蛇因为愤怒而微微颤抖的身子，把这条傻蛇一脸惊愕地拥在怀里，靠在床头。  
“……委屈的话，悲伤的话，生气的话，都告诉我，我来做你的垃圾桶。”天使抽了两张床头的纸巾，小心地拭去黑蛇眼角的泪迹，蛇只是看他，手悄无声息地爬上天使的胯间，然后说了非常毁气氛的话。  
“Angel，你都看到我自慰了，你就一点反应都没有吗？”  
“……诶？……哈，真是……”天使被臂弯里的这个氛围破坏者搞得恍了一下神，“Crowley不愧是Crowley，为什么你还能这么若无其事地说这样的话。”  
“你那样，我看着都疼，所以我才说你对自己太严苛了。”  
黑蛇就静静看着天使，看着天使用那温柔又轻缓的声线慢悠悠地说着不算理由的理由。阴道缩了缩，假阳具还插着，那种异样的感触又荡漾起来。  
“唉，作为一个恶魔，我实在是太失败了。”他挣脱了天使的臂弯，转而撤下被褥跨坐到天使身上，内裤被扯下脚腕丢到地上，“连喜欢的人都诱惑不了，更何况那些只是逢场作戏的陌生人。”  
“时间有点紧了，Angel，帮我。”他拉过天使的右手，伸到自己身下，让天使抓着那根假阳具。说出那句“帮我”的时候，他感觉自己的内壁又将那根假物什绞紧了些，仿佛那是天使的阴茎一般，酥麻感和酸胀感难得地在他的宫颈处漾开。  
“诶诶？！Crowley？！那个，那个……”天使被老蛇突如其来的攻势搞得有点晕头转向。他也不是那种守身如玉的保守家伙，古罗马那种混乱时候Aziraphale的贞操早就丢掉了，欢爱之事他还算是知道的，但黑蛇的要求有点突然，他还是要点心理准备。可他话还没说完，Crowley就用一个吻堵住了他的嘴，黑蛇的唇彩有着淡淡的巧克力香气，甜美大于苦涩。  
“你别多嘴，听我指挥就好……还有，听我说说就行，别多问。”蛇握着天使的腕子把假体往身体里又送了些，那慢吞吞泛起的酸胀又一次让他确定了一些事。  
只有天使，他只能对天使，有情欲的感觉。  
“……我呢，对这种事，没太大感觉的。”蛇犹豫了一会儿，还是决定告诉天使，尽管他正恶作剧地把天使的脑袋摁在自己饱满的双乳里，后者倒也还算配合地用手在蛇身下用假体操弄着早是红肿的玫瑰，“你也不算是没经验的家伙，若是有正常性感知的家伙，被顶到宫颈早就什么反抗力气都没有了。”  
“你可是恶魔啊。”天使从黑蛇胸口里抬起头，不知是被闷的还是羞的，绯红飞上他的双颊。  
“……要你多嘴，”Crowley 低头看看他，带着狡黠的笑吻上天使的唇瓣，“就算是恶魔，理性也耗得差不多了，会异常狂暴地开始索求，你现在也不可能还是这样衣冠楚楚。”  
“也许是我太讨厌这份工作了，讨厌到没法享受性爱这个过程，所以干脆让这个身体，直接忘记了欢爱的感觉。”他用下体蹭了蹭天使的掌心，“不管是现在这个样子，还是原来男性的样子，我都没有办法。”  
“但讽刺的是，男人嘛，比较持久就是满分，所以在Asmodeus的评分册上，我其实是个S级的top。”  
“不过就算是现在这个样子，也是A级评分啦。”  
Aziraphale看着身上黑蛇妖艳恣肆的调笑，竟意外地感到苦涩，虽然他下身的小天使已经不可避免地抬了头。  
“那你以前……”天使停下了手上的动作，他觉得够了。  
“嗯，就和现在一样，做好万全的准备，让这具躯体熟悉怎么演戏，还有……就是用经验和技术，欢爱就是这么简单的东西，激素的过度分泌罢了。”黑蛇稍微隐去了一些天使没必要知道的信息。他起身将阳具从身体里取出，由于天使的参与而隐隐漫上的阴道痉挛还是让他有些许喜悦。  
“Angel，最后……”  
“嗯，我明白的。”那是无言的默契。就像考究的正餐最后一定会有一份精致的甜点一样，充分吞吃过粗大假体的花蕊也需要事后细腻的抚慰。天使揉搓着恶魔已是盛开的花核和花瓣，在黑蛇用轻浅的闷哼催促时，再悄悄将指尖探入，轻柔地按压肉壁上的敏感点，花蕊微微吮吸着天使的指尖。  
Aziraphale其实从来没想过和Crowley的性爱会是这个样子的，他本以为和恶魔的欢爱会是像伏特加一般的烈酒，暴烈而辛辣；但黑蛇弱到不行的感知配以巧妙高超的床上技术，就如同将冰块、蔓越莓汁和青柠汁倒入那一小杯的伏特加，再缀以一点点的君度酒，便成了温雅酸甜的艳红大都会。能被品味到的只有表面的清爽酸甜，没有人会知道轻巧隐瞒起来的难言苦涩。  
天使明白黑蛇的苦楚，所以他也有意无意地手上讨好着黑蛇，被对方摁进丰满的双峰里他也没什么怨言，相较于他本来以为的那种性爱，他其实更享受现在这种，就算没有真正地水乳交融、耳鬓厮磨。他也有点意识到，老蛇在他面前兴许会安心一些，亦会浮现那么一丢丢关于性爱的感知，毕竟他跨坐在自己身上的样子，不如天使看到他一个人自慰时的尴尬和苦痛，反而有那么一点点，由于不明泛起的情愫而激起的兴奋劲儿。从某种角度来说，也矛盾地有些像未经人事的处女，带着不易察觉的羞怯和生涩。  
“……唔嗯……Angel，可以了。”黑蛇吻了吻天使的鼻尖，示意自己得走了，顺便按了按身下人的胯间，天使被他这么一按便羞红了脸别过头去，知道情况的老蛇轻笑起来，金色的水波荡漾，许是有那么些留恋，“等我回来。”  
·  
天使目送老蛇离开，心情意外地复杂。他刚刚在卧室角落的垃圾桶里发现了两个空的一次性针管，蛇颈项上细细的裂纹也依然提醒着他，蛇的心病还没有好，可他却逞强地接了自己最厌恶的那类工作，不惜用肾上腺素和性激素的药物来促使自己能有应激反应。天堂那种近乎放羊的工作方式让他没办法对地狱这种过于真实的社会人工作评头论足，他知道老蛇是一线，还是没什么地位的一线，所以工作很有可能是没办法拒绝的，就像Adam那时的事件一样，就算自己不行，物理意义上的不行，也还是得勉强接下来。  
回过神来，Aziraphale已经在一边给打着哈欠的Cherub梳毛，一边烧水准备泡茶。既然Crowley和他说了，要他等他回来，那他就等，不为了什么能继续做下去的事，也不为了滥用药物的事情找恶魔讨个说法，只是为了给老蛇一些期许，一些叫做安心感的东西。  
清晨第一缕阳光从东侧的飘窗洒落进来的时候，伴着锁匙打开的“咔嗒”声响，黑蛇带着些许疲惫的眼神出现在门厅里。空气里传来淡淡栗香红茶的味道，还有潺潺的水声。  
“回来了啊，先去洗个热水澡，水刚刚放好。”黑蛇从未想过天使会因为他一句话留下来的，更不期许天使会为他做更多，因此在天使出现在他面前，帮他脱下外套，解下丝巾，又捋了捋他有些凌乱的发丝之时，他一时不知该如何作答。  
黑蛇将自己浸没在清澈的温水里，水面上天使还多此一举地撒了些玫瑰花瓣，浴室里弥漫着淡淡的玫瑰香气。他突然有些不懂了，他作为一个恶魔，究竟什么样的生活才是正确的，是拖着疲惫的身子回到冰冷的住处，还是每每在工作结束之时能看到天使温暖的笑靥和体贴的关怀。  
他有这个资格……  
想到这里他呛了口水，轻咳着从水里冒出头来。从来没有人，没有恶魔，更不用说天使，会在没有契约关系的条件下为他做这些有的没的。恶魔的工作就是讨好和对真正绝望的面上救济，所以他最清楚，这些小小的温暖能给人多大的救赎。  
他趴在浴缸边沿上，他又有些矛盾了，这如暖阳一般的救赎，对天使来说，是微不足道的，但就算是这微不足道的光芒，他一条活在阴影里的黑蛇，真的可以触碰吗？  
似乎是觉得Crowley泡的久了些，Aziraphale敲了敲浴室的门，端了毛巾和换洗衣服进来。  
“Aziraphale，”黑蛇罕见地叫了天使的名讳，可真正想说的事却磕磕绊绊地说不出个所以然，“你为什么……你没必要这样，就算有所谓的人类阵营什么的，你也……那个，我是说……”  
天使只是带着点傻气地看着他，然后好像意识到老蛇想讲什么，叹了口气。  
“你又说这种话了。我都帮你自慰了，我和你，就差临门一脚了，还有什么好说的？”  
他拨开黑蛇额前由于水汽停驻的发丝，落下一个轻吻。  
“我没有那么性急，你先好好去睡一觉。我知道你讨厌Asmodeus这次派给你的工作，比那些钱权交易还要讨厌，那先整理一下心情，再考虑接下来的事。”  
“波本、烈火、巧克力，”天使又说了那三个词，“直到你的心拼齐为止，我都没法离开那个长夜了。”  
“我是你的星辰，是你的明灯，这还是你亲口告诉我的。”  
“你是要拥抱你的光辉，还是在无限长的时间里，始终维持着那静默的距离。”  
“无论你做出什么选择，我都会在。”  
“一直会在。”  
黑蛇只是听着，他看着天使灰蓝色的瞳孔，突然想明白了一些事，不是有没有资格的事，只是他愿不愿意的事。以前他没法确定，没法确定天使对他是什么想法，他能一直看着星辰，却没法保证那明灯始终能在自己手心。可现在他能确定了。  
那光辉一直在他心里，只是他始终不敢去触碰罢了。  
长夜的星辰落下冰冷的泪滴，汇聚到那白羽白衣的伊甸之蛇空缺的眼眶里，成为悬浮着的黄金光辉。那个特殊的核心，他找回了。  
“……我作为一个恶魔不合格，你作为一个天使也不合格啊，”天使眼见Crowley颈侧的细纹褪去，汇到鬓角的盘蛇纹身，黑蛇抚上Aziraphale的面颊，带起的温水沾湿了天使的衣襟，“愿意等一个恶魔什么的，知道恶魔是会说谎的吗？”  
“我当然知道。但我心甘情愿。”他知道，黑蛇的心病，那个关键，应是有好了些许。他也很高兴，那个关键会是自己。  
·  
三天了，黑蛇始终没有开口邀请天使进行接下来的事，Aziraphale其实有些心焦，毕竟每天晚上Crowley总是用那温香软玉的女性身子紧贴着他的臂膀，然后眨眨眼看看他。两相沉默后，黑蛇也不动作，只是倚着天使的身侧浅眠过去。  
“你是一定要我开口吗？”第四天的晚上，黑蛇总算是开了口，他以为天使没看懂他有意无意的暗示。其实天使看懂了的，但他只是觉得不明说就做的话似乎不太好。  
天使看看他，也不说话。  
“你知不知道让女性来邀请你很不礼貌的。”  
“你又不是女人。”天使假装认真地看着黑蛇，好像在说什么很重要的事，但胡来的左手已经越过黑蛇腰际诱人的曲线，撩起睡衣T恤的下摆，勾扯着内裤细细的系带。天使这装出来的认真劲儿让老蛇有些发笑。  
“好好好，我不是女人。”Crowley按住天使早就在自己臀部乱来的指尖，勾起嘴角，从温顺可人变得桀骜不驯，“那，要做吗？我亲爱的天使先生？”  
天使倒是慢悠悠地取下阅读眼镜放到床头，合上正在看的《仲夏夜之梦》，这才开口：  
“既然你都这么说了……”  
黑蛇轻笑着献上一个深吻，天使的指尖隔着轻薄的蕾丝布料摩挲着细细的蕊缝，沁出的花汁早是浸染了微微侵入的布料和指尖。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my body is aching,   
> still remembering the way you touched me,   
> you're burned into my eyes   
> that I can't forget how you smiled at me,   
> I still hear you voice   
> that gently whispered into my ears,   
> even if I try,   
> I'm drowning myself in you again.   
> —— keeno/lasah 《in the rain（English ver.）》

·  
那天晚上他们第一次做了。  
由于老蛇的极弱性爱感知，和天使并不会太过因为前端的性爱而亢奋的特性，这两个家伙在现在这个情况做爱的时候，第一次便闹出了一些笑话。  
天使直接和老蛇表示，自己以前都喜欢男人，并且一直是做bottom，所以之前两次压枪才如此顺利。  
“所以，我不敢说自己能满足你的期待或是给你想要的回应……”  
然后，Aziraphale一辈子都会记得，Crowley听完他这番话一脸嫌弃的表情；但随后黑蛇则果断含上天使的阴茎，Aziraphale也一辈子都会记得，自己是怎么不受控制地差点就被老蛇过于优秀的口活给骗射在了对方嘴里。  
其实还是老蛇用蛇信堵住铃口，才没浪费天使一次圣洁的迸射。  
黑蛇很喜欢用上位，不管是女性还是男性姿态。这彰显了他较强的控制欲，但也可能是，处于上位的那方对于性爱的感知能强烈一点，对蛇来说，和天使的性爱他尤其希望如此。好在天使自认技术比较差，也就由他去了，但那两个空针管终究还是天使心里的一个疙瘩。于是接着那次口活，老蛇跨坐在他身上，喘息着完全吞吃掉身下人的性器，刚想抬腰的时候，却被天使生生按下。天使的伞冠由于过分深入都有些抵入宫颈口，如潮水般漫上的酸胀和饕足感令Crowley有点把持不住。  
“Aziraphale……唔嗯……你过分了！”  
“我问你个事。”说罢，天使不知道从哪里掏出那两个空针管，“我去验了，肾上腺素和从蛇的性腺提取的春药？”  
“你……”黑蛇的瞳缝眯细了些，下身也不由自主地绞紧了些，他有意隐瞒的，却还是被天使知道了。他扁了扁嘴，没有继续说一个字。  
“大概还有几次呢？”天使摩挲着蛇的腰腹，亲吻着蛇的颈项，却也把他紧紧钉在自己的性器上，温水煮青蛙似的逼他回答自己的问题，“你这样，我担心。”  
“……还有6次，这一批。”Crowley明白天使的担心，这也是为什么他有意隐瞒自己用药的原因。他动了动腰肢，表示自己由于天使的过分侵入而有些不适，但后者并没有放手的意思。  
“虽然我没有立场讲这种话，但我还是希望你以后别接这种委托了。尽管你没有用毒品之类的我已经是感恩戴德了。”  
“用了也不会怎么样的……Angel，让我动一动……Angel……”慢慢从子宫溢出的酸胀让老蛇有些服软，但天使还是不撒手。就算用了兴奋剂，黑蛇在工作中，或者说以往的性爱中，都始终保存着理性，可无奈遇上个傻天使，第一次就强硬地把他扣在身下。被撑开的宫口紧咬着伞冠，对天使独有的性快感逐渐漫过理性，这使蛇有一些惊恐，并且由于惊恐而愠怒，“……Aziraphale，你非得第一次就搞的这么尴尬吗？”  
Crowley其实不太想用工作时的那一套来对待天使，但对理性维持的渴求不由他心软。天使倒还天真地想着用这僵持不下的局面来说服老蛇不要滥用药物，但他不知道的是，黑蛇由于先天不足，所以后天的本事练得如火纯青。好歹是地狱评级A的bottom，不一定需要抬腰，光控制阴道和宫腔的收缩就能把经验尚浅的天使给夹射了。  
“Crowley！！！你过分了！”尊严就这样被践踏了的事实让天使有点恼火，但他也不得不承认，黑蛇确实技术优秀，并且那微微带着喘息的浅吻着实媚人。  
“先过分的是你，”黑蛇塌腰抬臀，亲吻着天使的喉结，肉瓣轻轻磨蹭着天使因疲软而滑出的阴茎，“再说了，我好歹是个恶魔。”  
·  
每次黑蛇工作回来休整完毕后，他们一定会做一次，除了天使给予的安心感和认同感，还有黑蛇的一点小小私心，他希冀着，那圣洁的精华能稍许洗净那恼人的工作带来的罪孽。天使的精华溅射在他体内的时候其实是有少许疼痛的，那毕竟是天使的精华，但他始终只是用一点点技巧，绞紧天使的性器，让他多给自己一点。  
天使也因为这么几次的性爱了解到一些蛇的喜好，骑乘、内射……但比较让天使意外的是，相比较于正餐的活塞运动，Crowley更偏好温柔绵长、如餐前香槟一般清甜的前戏。正如黑蛇告诉天使的那样，他的性感知很弱，纵然是女性的样貌，高潮次数也少于天使，并且鲜有因为潮吹而控制不住自己的时候。  
但毕竟是鲜有，而不是没有。  
那唯一的一次，发生在天使以舔舐他的花瓣作为前戏的时候。  
其实黑蛇也不知道自己那次是怎么了，当天使绵软柔滑的舌尖触碰上他的性器，他就有点不能自已。  
“Azi……An……停，停下……哈啊……”他知道自己这是欲拒还迎，天使的舌尖所带来的刺痛和酥麻让他欲罢不能。他微微收紧双腿，任那个舌尖在自己体内肆虐的家伙用指腹轻轻摩擦大腿内侧。天使轻噬有些微胀的花核，惹出黑蛇低低的浅吟。  
轻浅的喘息变为绵长的哼鸣，蛇腰微微弓起，身下的床单和枕角被紧紧揪住。尽管工作时张扬恣肆，黑蛇实际却是性爱上比较收敛的那类，连高潮都优雅浅淡，只有在天使嘴中晕开的甜美花蜜昭示着愉悦的来临。  
“Angel……吐出来，别……啊，糟了……”他看着天使把自己的花蜜吞下，后者眼底渐渐泛红，对自己身上的筹码心知肚明的老蛇不禁捏了把冷汗。  
对，他这条蛇是没什么性感知，但不代表他不能带给别人性感知。他男性的精液和女性的花蜜，是春药，虽然对他自己没什么作用。  
然后那天，天使硬生生把黑蛇操干到高潮好几次，直到回过神来，听着身下那条蛇眼含泪花调笑着咒骂，圣洁的白浊混着蜜液从结合处溢出，他才意识到自己的失常与过分。也是这一次，天使才知道，恶魔对他的精液还是会有排斥反应的。  
他担心地询问，可蛇只是拍拍他的脸颊说，没关系。Crowley是喜欢的，就算有一点点疼也毫不在意，因为是Aziraphale；或者说，那相比较于人类和恶魔对这具身躯所做过的事情，这刺痛只是毛毛细雨，根本算不了什么。  
一直淋雨的蛇，在一场小雨中遇到了递伞的天使，就算最后依然委婉地推脱，温暖与感激也是溢于言表。  
不过此后，他再没让天使舔过自己的性器。  
·  
“还有几次？”天使吻了吻黑蛇的额头，后者倚在他肩头假寐，品味着体内微痛的圣洁精华和高潮余韵。  
“一次，只剩一次了。”黑蛇蹭了蹭天使的颈项，午后的暖阳映着他的红发，跳动着碎金与细焰。天使最喜欢看阳光照射在恶魔身上的样子，黄金与朱赤，都会像珍宝一样熠熠生辉。  
Cherub“喵喵喵”地跳上床来，在二者的苦笑里，蜷进两人的怀中。  
这年的圣诞节早是过去，英国已是化雪的季节，即将到来的是明媚的春天。  
·  
春雷挟着暴雨，降临在乍暖还寒的伦敦。深浅不一的高跟鞋声响伴着滴滴答答的水滴声在走廊里响起。他没有带伞，滂渤大雨湿透了衣衫，胸口的贯穿伤鲜血淋漓，双腿间刻印着的水迹满是殷红。黑蛇是逃出来的，一怒之下砍了那个契约人的头狼狈地逃出来的，但那也是竭尽全力了。  
他几乎是摔进了公寓，没有起身将门关严实的气力，也没有能撑到卧室或浴室那几步路的呼息。蛇倒在门厅里，身上滴落的雨水汇成浅色的血泊，他不知道为什么S级的色欲相关任务会落到他头上，也不知道自己怎么就那么倒霉，还偏偏遇到个想宰了恶魔给教会邀功的虐待狂。  
公寓里静悄悄的，天使因为天堂的事务回书店了。  
Cherub闻到血腥气跑到老蛇身边，不顾鲜血与雨水的脏污，蹭了蹭老蛇的面颊，任由老蛇无力的手捋过它柔顺的毛发，染上深红的血迹。  
“……我都和他说了……咳……叫他不要担心……只剩一次了……”他抚摸着身侧的猫咪自言自语，他知道这猫不可能听懂。被圣水浸泡过的开花梨虐待到血流如注的下体早已感受不到任何东西，胸口被圣十字架捅出的伤口难以凝血和愈合。  
“这可……叫我……咳咳……怎么应付他才好啊……”没什么血色的薄唇呢喃着吐出鲜血，浅色的墨镜已是破碎，他却只是笑着继续抚摸那只猫咪，眼角隐有点点泪光，“我都……好了……碎片都……快找齐了……我和他也……呜……”  
泪水如决堤般涌出，混入发梢滴落的雨水，汇入身下浅红的血泊。  
“为什么……为什么……我果然还是不该……”蛇的双眼开始失焦，Cherub努力叫喊着，试图让老蛇维持清醒，但蛇终究是不敌困意，睡了过去，“真遗憾呢……Aziraphale……终究是……没法陪……你到最后了。”  
Crowley的手从猫的脊背上滑落，公寓里徒留雨点不住击打落地窗的声响，还有轰隆的惊雷。  
Cherub看着晕过去的老蛇，愣了半晌，遂扯过蛇脖颈上松散的丝巾，夺门而出，穿过暴雨的伦敦，溜进苏活区的书店。  
带着泥水的猫爪印糟蹋了几本好书，天使本想呵斥这不知哪里来的流浪猫，却转眼看到了猫脖子上红色的颈圈和银色的蛇形挂坠。  
“诶？Cherub？你怎么到这里来了？外面下那么大的雨诶？”他把淋成落汤鸡的猫咪抱起，却发现手上留了红色的水迹。连暴雨都没能把蛇厚重的鲜血给冲刷殆尽。天使这才注意到猫嘴里衔着的红黑丝巾，正是老蛇这几周戴着的，血迹斑斑。  
他愣了一下，打了个响指，便带着已是干净整洁的Cherub瞬移到了老蛇的公寓门前。猫从他手上跳下，闪身进了虚掩着的大门。天使在门外就闻到了血锈与雨腥。  
他咽了口口水进门，在失去知觉的蛇身旁蹲下，把破碎的心上人抱起。他想起，之前老蛇灵魂碎裂的时候也是这样，身子骨轻飘飘的，只是不如这次，轻得像一片羽毛一样。他应该害怕的，他应该像之前看到老蛇因为碎魂而一睡不起之时那样害怕的，可他心里只有愤怒。  
蛇的伤势和最后的工作脱不了干系，而那样的工作，涉及教会的工作，远超出了一线恶魔所需要涉猎的范畴。  
“……真是的，你不是说，叫我不要担心的吗？”  
他要找Asmodeus算帐。  
·  
天使用灰白的棉布将老蛇裹好，抱在怀里，一个闪身便到了那地狱与天堂在人间的办公楼大厅。暴雨夜，理所应当地一个人也没有，守卫也在办公室里打着瞌睡。  
天使理论上是不能贸贸然去地狱的，要有文书有辞令，要走专用通道，像他和Raphael当初来问Lucifer老蛇下落时一样。但他没有这个时间和心情去准备这些有的没的。  
Aziraphale没办法独自去地狱，但Cherub可以。  
Aziraphale没办法讨伐Asmodeus，但Cherub可以。  
天使抛弃了他在人间人畜无害的面庞，取回那些化成监控摄像头的眼睛，回归伊甸园的守护者，千目六翼的智天使。  
但这个时候，似乎是神圣的光芒刺痛了他怀里的黑蛇，Crowley微微瑟缩了一下。天使看了看怀里的蛇，未发一言，却是幻化出风帽掩了那骇人的千目。这个形态的天使不善言辞，他的确更像那以西结书中所述的基路伯，更像是天堂的守卫机械。见黑蛇眉头舒展，他才安心地继续动作。  
霎时厅堂亮如白昼，千百柄炎剑突然浮现，骤然扎入地表，大厅的黑色地面迸出道道裂纹，跃闪着火光。又一阵带着天火的剑雨落下，漆黑的地面应声碎裂。他直接跺开了地狱的天花板，一层又一层，最后带着圣光落在了地狱议会的会议桌上。  
悬空的千万把炎剑直指在场所有恶魔的眉心，只有Lucifer把剑拨到一边，往天使怀里望了一眼，到会议室外抽烟去了。  
“Qui est……Asmodeus？”  
（“Who is……Asmodeus？”）  
天使的怒火，是审判的低语。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the earth beneath the silence of the ground？  
> Like you're trying to find the words inside the heart of our desire,  
> Just embrace it, if it's the life that you needed,   
> We'll go the hi the lo on this open road,   
> It's got me spinning round and round until my head explodes,   
> Wake me up or can someone tell me I'm dreaming.   
> —— Survive Said the Prophet 《HI | LO》

·  
“Qui est……Asmodeus？”  
在场一个个被剑指眉心的恶魔都不作声响，被叫到名字的家伙似是没有到场。  
令人尴尬的寂静持续了良久，从人间映下的星辉泛出空气中的浮尘，炎剑一寸一寸逼近每个恶魔的命门，蛇的鲜血也浸染了遮蔽的布帛和天使的衣衫，深红的液体点点滴落，在死寂的对峙中嘀嗒淋漓。  
“Quaeritur iterum……Qui est Asmodeus？”  
（“ask again……who is Asmodeus？”）  
滚轮的声音急促地逼近，天使第二次发问时，刚才Lucifer离开的大门被蛮横地踢开，是个带着口罩和斯文败类金丝边眼镜的……白大褂医生？  
“妈的，今天我不是不用来的吗！哪个混蛋找我？！”他顶着鸟窝一样乱糟糟的黑发，似乎是刚起床的样子，而且起床气还很大，跟着他进来的是几个长着羚羊角的女性恶魔，还有骨碌骨碌推进来的担架床和简易急救设备，和人类使用的很相似。  
恶魔们纷纷给他让出一条路，他抬眼看了看落在会议桌上的天使，瞅了瞅对方怀里染了血的东西，包着的棉布只让那家伙露出暗淡的深红发丝，认不太出是什么人，只知道伤得很重。Asmodeus摘下口罩，鼻翼翕张，嗅了嗅空气中的味道，然后他愣了一下，天使能看到那本来慵懒厌世的海蓝色人眼骤变成闪金的方瞳，接着他以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢下了天使手里的黑蛇。  
“艹！艹艹艹艹艹！”他咒骂着将重伤的家伙扔上担架床，头也不回地带着手下推了出去。  
“你妈的怎么搞成这个样子！你可是ACE啊！”  
“A级外伤！自愈能力丧失！75%圣祓液10mg静推！”  
“紧急取调堕天系造血干细胞！”  
“爬行类通用血1000cc！”  
“啧……75%圣祓液20mg静推！”  
“血还没来吗！靠！我养你们这些废物是干什么吃的！”  
“你！对！就是你！你是蛇吧！手伸出来！”  
救护车和急诊室里一般的喧闹声渐行渐远，事情的发展快到在场的所有永生种都没能反应过来。  
“好了，可以放过我的人民了吗？”Lucifer突然出现在还懵懵懂懂的天使跟前，打着圆场，“刚才那个，就是Asmodeus。”  
Aziraphale顿了一下，浮空的炎剑一把都不见了。在恶魔们喘息的当口，他展开翅膀，径直追了出去。  
“Section 6.”擦过Lucifer身边的时候，地狱之王悄声嘱咐。那是色欲的部门编号。  
“……Gratias.”  
（“……Thanks.”）  
他虽然有很多问题想问，但首先，还是把老蛇追回来，再向那个奇奇怪怪的家伙讨个说法。天使早就没有闲暇估计更多，纵然他现在的做法早是违反了几千几万条天堂的规章制度。而这，会让他失去可以在人间行使的所有权力。  
·  
Lucifer已经帮天使开好了路，“Section 6”的标识清晰可见，天使只要沿着指示牌走一本道就能追上。不过其实Satan不抬这么一手天使也能堪堪找到，那Asmodeus一路留下了浓重的血腥气和消毒水的味道。  
他终是在像闹鬼医院一样的地方找到了色欲之王，后者正在一个大型温室箱前发呆，里面静静盘着一条黑红色的巨蟒。头窝在身子里面看不真切，侧腹上插着输液管。  
“我知道你想问什么。”Asmodeus率先开了口，他的眼睛已然又是深海一般的颜色，“我也没法说完全与我无关。”  
他转过身面对天使，手上拿了个板夹，是打印出来的老蛇的那批订单。他翻到最后一张，然后把板夹递给Aziraphale。  
“我是个科技盲，智能算法订单分配什么的我也不懂，就没管，没成想出了这种岔子。”  
天使看着那张订单上被红笔圈出的“S级”、“教会”、“性虐倾向”、“不建议A级以下业务者前往处理”，还有大大写上的“艹你妈”（“HOLY MOTHERFUCKER”），有点哭笑不得。  
“……如你所见，我实际上是个医生，”他拉上口罩，瞟了一眼温室箱里沉睡着的巨蟒，犹疑了半晌，“已经没事了。”  
“Vos ne cure……”（“you don't care……”）天使突然想起来一个问题，自己贸贸然冲到地狱来，相当于不打招呼闯进人家家里，还是蹬碎了天花板来找他算帐，可这个地狱王子似乎……一点怪罪的意思都没有，而且他对老蛇是天使带来的这件事并不感到奇怪。  
“Ne。”（“I don't.”）似是明白天使千目的姿态不善人言，Asmodeus同样用简单的拉丁语打断了他，“你们的情况我知道一些，我又是管这种事情的，没什么好多过问的。”  
“你该走了。”他接着说，眼神复杂，却是想了想又补了句，“……是Crowley嘱咐的。”  
天使也明白，的确是该走的时候了，但他总觉得哪里不对劲，自己不应该这个时候离开。不是怕天堂的处分，而是别的什么……在离开Asmodeus的视野之后，他只是收了翅膀，将风帽拉低了些，等在了空无一人的候诊大厅。  
Aziraphale确实没想到，顶着色欲之王名号的地狱王子，居然开着一家医院。地狱不似天堂，恶魔的伤势没法像天使一样，打个响指用个治愈就能解决，这里的处理方式更像人间。平静有序的门诊，熙熙攘攘的急诊，争分夺秒的ICU。他不知道自己在候诊大厅里坐了多久，从只有荧光灯频频闪烁的寂寥，到稀稀落落的恶魔来来往往，长着羚羊角的护士们忙前忙后。这里的恶魔都很漂亮，穿着也很奇异大胆，护士的裙裾很短，领口也很低，但并没有人有那方面的非分之想。来看下半身问题的患者特别多，还有受了Crowley那样特殊伤势的家伙特别多。  
能听到Asmodeus怒吼的频率是极高的，骂护士，骂患者，骂业务员……似乎是个一点就着的暴脾气，但天使也知道，这个恶魔在抢过自己怀里的老蛇时所表现出来的焦急并不是装的，他后来堪堪压下自己的脾性和自己解释时的懊恼与无奈也不是假的。“他就那个样子”，“老板这刀子嘴豆腐心的性子什么时候可以改一改”，“他骂得也太难听了一点啊”……经常可以看到衣着光鲜亮丽的业务员和下属在受到他怒骂后嬉笑着讲着这样的话离开，似乎所有人都知道，色欲之王的怒吼空有其表。候诊大厅旁那长长的走廊尽头就是那位地狱王子的办公室，有着巨蟒的温室箱在另一头，Aziraphale时不时会去看一看，那巨蟒一动不动地盘在那里。天使莫名有种感觉，这盘着的并不是Crowley，可地狱浓厚的恶魔气息实在让他没办法辨别。  
整家医院又恢复寂静，天使能听见哪里的门被重重阖上的声响，他叩响了那走廊尽头办公室的门扉。没有人应门，门也没有锁，天使便推门进去了。和Asmodeus这个恶魔一样，他的办公室也乱糟糟的，病例、单据、合约都摊在桌上，各色各样的参考书籍堆了一地，但办公桌后那一整堵空无一物的漆黑墙壁与整个房间随意邋遢的感觉格格不入。像这样的位置，应该是书架的，Aziraphale这么想着，他不经意搭上了办公桌的一角，碰到了什么东西。  
大型机械“轰隆”作响，能分辨出齿轮绞盘连续转动的声音，那堵漆黑的墙壁瞬间变得透明，然后打开，里面又是无尽的走廊，不一样的是，两边有无数装满了维生液的玻璃缸，没有几个开着，但走廊深处隐隐泛着红光。  
天使毫不犹豫地走了进去，他也不知道自己为什么能这么果断决绝，接着他跑了起来，没理由地，他只是觉得前方有什么重要的事物在等着自己，等着自己去见证。  
最后他看到了，尽头占满一整面墙的维生液缸，如血一般的液体里浸着的，是有着四翼蛇尾人身的……  
Crowley。  
“……你果然没走。”皮鞋轻轻踩地的声音在天使身后响起，是Asmodeus。  
“Vos……”（“你……”）天使的风帽由于略急的转身掉落，骇人的千目显现出来，色欲之王的身边蓦地浮现几十把炎剑。  
“你先冷静一下，小天使。”他想和Lucifer一样帅气地将火焰剑推开，却狼狈地烫到了手，“啊——痛痛痛。”  
剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间消失了。  
啊，这个恶魔，真的不是在开玩笑吗。  
不过Crowley他，好像也经常开这样没大没小的玩笑呢。  
也经常，能巧妙地把紧绷的空气给松散开来呢。  
天使这么想着，便把炎剑收了起来，又重新拉起风帽，不好意思地遮了难看的眼。但他也不作声响，只是转回身去，静默地看着绛红的液体中沉眠着的伊甸之蛇。黑色的翅膀被细链牵着展开，起到控制体态的作用，拖在地上的长长蛇尾也被扣上皮带固定；手臂和蛇身上都插着输液管，严重撕裂的泄殖腔插着连有导管的栓剂和探针；老蛇的胸口微微起伏，液体中有悬浮着的丝状低级恶魔慢慢修复着他心脏处的贯穿伤。  
为什么又变成了他最讨厌的模样呢？真是讽刺啊。  
“他叫我不要告诉你的。”Asmodeus走到缸侧，调出控制板，把麻醉量稍微升了一些，“但我可不是那样的人。”  
“aequivoca……”（“equivocal……”）天使有一点懊恼，他应该在察觉到不对的时候就逼问这个家伙的。  
“是的，所以我用了模棱两可的说法。”恶魔只是耐心地回答，同时也监测着面板上的数值，“的确是没什么大碍了，只是看起来有些吓人。虽然你们天使会过度担心，但我觉得还是让你知道真相比较好。”  
“他这次，伤得真有些重了。”  
天使刚想开口，却被恶魔抬手拦下。  
“我知道你想问什么，我直接回答你，只能蹦拉丁语什么的我也很烦啊。”眼镜反射着控制板的荧光，在被映照得一片红色的环境里很是显眼，“恶魔有很多种形态，我一般会挑选更方便的形态来进行救治。”  
初始性征雄性，下半身侵入型损伤，贫血，自愈缺失……只是一系列的原因让Asmodeus将Crowley的外表调节成戈尔贡的样子进行治疗，和Lucifer那个时候不一样。  
“纵然我们最讨厌这种形态了，”他还是加了一句，“本征态的样子救治概率也大一些。”  
所以这个，是Crowley的本征态吗？是他被贬到地狱的时候，被变成的样子吗？所以他说Satan挑这个姿态固定他省力，所以他对这个姿态那么那么的厌恶。厌恶到不想让喜欢的人看见，厌恶到妄加给自身多余的罪孽，厌恶到灵魂都能碎成点点光尘。  
天使胸口有点发闷，他感到没来由的苦涩。  
“恶魔换躯体是很麻烦的一件事，你应该能理解，毕竟你们天使也是一样。”他不知从哪里掏了根烟，自顾自开始抽起来，“所以我一般能治就治。”  
“他可是ACE啊，是个优秀到不可思议的家伙，有着完全可以当个公爵或者王储的实力，却迟迟不愿意提申请，只老老实实当个一线在人间徘徊。”  
说完这句，Asmodeus看了看身旁一言不发的天使。他清楚欲望，更清楚爱慕，他早就知道Crowley那不为人知的缘由是什么。从某种程度上来说，他还挺羡慕这条傻蛇。他告诉天使的话还是说轻了些，伊甸之蛇完全有实力和他，和Samuel抢王储的位子，但他只是不感兴趣，一开始就退出了，所以他们三个感情其实还挺好，只是刻意不让别人知道。虽然天天做着人类权力游戏的操控者，但他自己本人对这种东西却是毫无兴趣。  
“你想在这边留着就留着吧，注意别玷污了自己。”他看了看缸中沉睡着的黑蛇，浅笑着嘱咐天使，然后转身离开了。  
“恶魔的爱，可是很稀罕的东西呐。”  
·  
“你有点……多嘴了。”Crowley看了看玻璃外调着维生液数值的Asmodeus，他已经好了大半，创面基本都收口了，人也清醒过来。受圣十字架影响到的自愈能力还没回复，所以暂时还是只能呆在维生液里，臭脸白大褂帮他解了翅膀和尾巴上的拘束好让他能自由活动。他游到缸子底部的一角，玻璃的另一侧，天使合着衣衫坐在外头睡着了。  
“没办法啊，谁叫你是这种人呢，口是心非的家伙。”带着金丝边眼镜的恶魔看了看面板数值，大概3个人间日以后就能转到特护病房了，“这次你可是阴沟里翻船了啊。”  
“……分了个圣保罗的变态主教给我你还好意思说。”老蛇瞟了瞟玻璃外的好友，“像这种单子，备注应该加上‘建议top状态的业务员接收’。”  
“……那段日子，过得还开心吧。”Asmodeus朝玻璃吐了个烟圈，另一侧的黑蛇本能地离玻璃远了些。  
“拜你所赐。”还是异常状态的恶魔眨了眨眼，用尾巴指了指睡着了的Aziraphale，“他看到我这个样子，不害怕吗？”  
好友摇了摇头。  
“他坚持要留下来的。我也问他，看到你本征态有什么感受，你猜他说什么？”老蛇用灿金的眼瞳看了看他，对方笑着回应，“‘是美丽而强大的生物呢’，他这么说。”  
“‘我这个样子，才是怪物呢’，他还这么说。”  
Crowley觉得自己心里有什么东西化了。他一直觉得自己这个样子是怪物，现在也是，Lucifer那个时候也是，刚堕天的时候更是，他从来不会主动以这种姿态出现。但天使却觉得他这个样子好看。天使也是，明明讨厌千目的样子，却愿意以外表换取力量，把自己送下来，也愿意以这个外表在地狱陪着他。  
是的，他配不上天使的好，但他没工夫去理会这配不配得上的标尺，他得回应天使的心，用自己的心。  
“……他没有给你添麻烦吧？”黑蛇有点心烦地扫了扫尾巴。  
“他吗？”好友眨了眨眼回应，然后报复似地打开了话匣，“除了跺碎地狱的天花板把你送过来，得罪光了几乎所有公爵和王储，好像没有了。”  
黑蛇完全不知道自己是怎么到Asmodeus手里的，他醒过来的时候已经在损友的急救室里了。他还觉得奇怪，自己怎么回地狱了，身边的人怎么都急急忙忙的。损友当时只是咒骂着跟他说是天使送他来的，然后他叫Asmodeus帮自己隐瞒，他根本不知道天使犯下了“跺碎地狱天花板”这么严重的事情。  
“他很拼哦，为了你。”斯文败类推了推眼镜，贱兮兮地对老蛇笑了笑，眼镜“叮”地一下闪烁出十字闪光，就像动画里演的那样。Crowley一时语塞。  
“我倒是希望他不要这样，没必要的。你那时的悲剧，我不希望在他身上再次上演。”  
这下轮到地狱王子语塞了。  
“……口是心非。”他迟疑良久，又一次用这个词责备了黑蛇。  
“你不也一样吗？”蛇贴上天使靠着的玻璃，半是同情半是调笑地看着面色有些发青的好友，“爱上天使的恶魔，哪个不是口是心非的。”  
·  
“你他妈的告诉我！你这个血检指标是怎么回事！”天使一进门，就看到Asmodeus对病床上苦笑着的Crowley发出标志性的怒吼。  
“好啦好啦，不就几个值高了点嘛～”老蛇已经把碍事的翅膀收了起来，但下半身还是蛇的样子，泄殖腔的位置贴着十字贴布，尾巴荡在被子外头调皮地一晃一晃，“再说了，你一向用人间的方式验血，测出来不正常才是正常的好吗？”  
“正常的话都会显示NaN，反常才会显示数值。”色欲之王纠正了蛇的诡辩，然后继续逼问起来，“你他妈你看看！几个上箭头！啊？！”  
蛇用求救一般可怜巴巴的眼神看向天使，后者只是静默地摆摆手，把泡好的茶在床头放下。但也就老蛇的这么一看，Asmodeus发现了盲点。  
“你……知道点什么对吧？”Aziraphale第一次觉得这地狱王储有王储的样子，他周身散发出黑恶势力的气息逼近过来，“你……有没有什么东西要给我？”  
“Asmodeus，别……”Crowley欲出声阻止，他是真的以为这个损友会对天使做什么，但他立马知道自己阻止错了人，“诶？Angel，你那个是……啊啊啊，别拿出来啊，求你了！……艹，完了。”  
天使左翻翻右找找，不顾老蛇惨叫着的反对，把那两个空针管从兜里翻了出来交给Asmodeus。然后他苦笑着，看着黑恶势力拿着俩针管朝老蛇过去了。  
“你最好解释一下。”黑蛇看着色欲之王那金闪闪的山羊瞳孔，颇不自在地喝了口茶水。  
……  
“诶——是这个样子的吗——”恶魔推了推眼镜，故意拖长了尾音表达自己的意外和不满。但对他来说，其实这是意料之外情理之中的故事，老蛇对工作的厌恶，老蛇的性冷淡。  
天使在一旁点点头，黑蛇不满地“切”了一声。  
“但你是A级bottom和S级top诶——这么优秀的员工我怎么可以浪费呢——”  
Crowley突然觉得Asmodeus那死贱死贱拖长的尾音和蛇一样得意地扭来扭去的身子没来由地恶心。  
“你不要阴阳怪气了，工作我还是照样做，就请你多担待……”  
“说起来，小天使一直只能用官腔说话也怪难受的吧，”这斯文败类的白大褂医生突然把话题转向Aziraphale，他伸手欲碰天使风帽下的脸，后者回避着把风帽拉得更低了些，“Crowley，你把那个给他吧，是时候了。”  
“什么那个？”老蛇一愣，意识到是什么以后继续喝水装傻。  
“就是那个啊，你们堕天使都有的，我可没有这样的好东西啊。”然后这个野蛮医生果断揭了老蛇泄殖腔的贴布，报复性地把手指插了进去，隔着一层肉膜挠动着蛇还隐在泄殖腔里的性器，由于知道这个不听话病患的性冷淡特性，他还特意下手没轻没重了一些。果不其然地，不适和反胃让老蛇直接用尾巴打了上来，然后皱着眉头看Asmodeus摩挲着他尾尖的暗金色花纹轻松接下。  
天使一直以为蛇的身子是黑红色的，尾尖上的暗金色纹样他是第一次见。老蛇叹了口气，咕哝着“败给你了”，尾尖上的金色花纹陡然变成一个金环。他把这个金环摘下，戴上天使的左手手腕，正好可以藏在天堂配的手表底下。  
“这样，你就可以用你喜欢的脸在地狱来去自如了，不用再顶着这张厌恶至极的脸庞了。”蛇揭下天使的风帽，吻上天使因紧张而闭起的千目，“而且，也可以正常说话了哦。”  
他是最清楚的，顶着自己不喜欢的脸究竟有多痛苦。  
“vereris de me？”（“are you afraid of me？”）天使赶忙用双手捂住自己的脸，悄悄透过指缝看Crowley。他知道自己的样子很吓人，他自己照镜子都会被吓到，他实在不想吓到还在养伤的蛇，也不想吓到那边一脸傻笑的医生。  
“Certe non。”（“certainly not”）黑蛇拉下天使遮脸的手，看他脸上的千目慢慢睁开。天使的眼睛排布得还算有规律，在额头上排成孔雀羽翎一样的形状，眼侧和眼下有细细的红缝，是些闭目休息着的监视器。蛇其实觉得还好，毕竟一线恶魔有的有复眼，有的兽型时的花纹没办法褪完全，比千目奇妙的情况他其实见的多了，但他身侧的Asmodeus却在大把大把地落冷汗。Asmodeus有一点，嗯，密集恐惧症。  
好在天使毕竟是体贴的生物，他也希望自己能早点正常讲话，看到蛇的救命恩人在一边发怵，便赶紧换成了人畜无害的样子。他其实有点担心，担心这力量不足的外表会受到地狱的侵染，但蛇给的金环似是起了作用，他毫无大碍。  
“真的……真的没事请诶！”Aziraphale看了看自己的手，没有任何黑暗侵扰的痕迹。  
“好！”那地狱王储突然击了一下掌，掏出一份文件，“那Crowley，你在这边签个字，我保证，这次的这种事情不会再发生了！”  
“哈？”老蛇接过那份文件，差点儿一口老血吐出来。  
那是一份信息修改同意书，第二页是Crowley在Asmodeus这边的个人信息资料表，红笔圈出了婚姻状况的部分，从“单身”改成了“已婚”，连“有配偶”这个选项都直接被跳过了。  
“我这边可是很人性化的，确定伴侣了的话就不会再高频率地丢给你订单，算法里也不会再丢给你S级的单号……”那家伙絮絮叨叨地说着，老蛇很想用手上的板夹直接把这个奇美拉（羊、牛、蛇、人）敲个半死，但余光瞟了瞟一旁完全状况外的天使，还是没下这个手，只是用板夹拍了一下好友的脑门。  
“……怎么这么突然？”  
“你们堕天使的那个……主要是我不知道叫什么，在这长长长长的一辈子里，只能给一个人啊，这他妈不就是婚戒嘛……”意料之中地，Asmodeus被蛇的尾巴重重打了一下，后知后觉的天使脸一下就红了，前者揉着被打的腰际继续唠叨，“再说了，我好歹有义务不让你滥用药物。”  
“而且，你最近有点太拼了。Lucifer也好，我这边也好，你还大病初愈，就给你塞那么多有的没的，也不见你来秘书这边投个诉。”  
太拼……了吗？但自己以前好像一直是这个样子的，难道不是的吗？  
工作啊……对自己来说，工作是什么呢？恶魔的身份吗？还是那时自己当年意气用事所必须要承担的……责任。  
他并不后悔堕天的决定，不说只考虑繁衍和生存的造物方式，公权力机构一般的天堂他连一秒都呆不下去，他根本看不到任何升迁的希望……可自己为什么现在对升迁什么兴趣都没有了？  
又是因为这份工作。恶魔的工作让他看到了，自己曾经所追求的东西，在地狱都是交易的筹码，而筹码是多么冷冰冰的东西，都不如一升血液。那让他掉下来的，除了外向力和性驱力以外的东西，也让他看到了真实。世界的善意是什么，世界的恶意是什么，他们这帮恶魔应该是最早知道的，却随着时间的流逝渐渐忘记了。  
他不后悔作为恶魔重生，让人头疼的工作也只是需要付出的那么一点点代价……虽然有的权利自己应该争取，超负荷也是不对的，嗯。  
至于天使，Crowley希望他还是永远地正义纯真下去。天堂还是需要存在的。  
“……多管闲事。”蛇似是想通了什么，靠上床头，他说归这么说，却是对Asmodeus释然地笑了笑。  
“你笑得真难看。”眼镜医生吐槽了一句。  
“说起来，Aziraphale，你是怎么那么快发现我出事了的？”蛇一边签着字一边把天使的椅子拖近了些，“这家伙说，要是再晚一点，就得换身体了。”  
“啊，是Cherub哦。”  
“那只猫吗？”  
“Cherub？Cherub不是你吗？”完全搞不清楚起承转合的恶魔老大突然插了进来。  
“不是不是，是一只猫啦。那个，那天晚上稍晚一些的时候跟过来的那只布偶猫……说起来去哪里了啊？最近没有看到了呢，前两天还在医院里晃悠的。”天使摆摆手解释道。  
“嗯？那只吗？那只难道不是Beelzebub养的吗？昨天刚被他带走了，我记得是叫……Gabriel来着？”Asmodeus不经意间说出了非常惊人的事实。  
那只猫确实是Beelzebub丢给蛇的，但直属上司从来没说过这小东西叫什么名字，根据老蛇自己给着小东西起名字的规律……EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
“Asmodeus，你就别添乱了。”Crowley捂脸憋笑，他都有点忍得肚子疼，不过Aziraphale说出了更为惊人的事实。  
“Gabriel……Gabriel好像讲过呢，他给喜欢的人送了件礼物，对方高兴地起了他的名字……啊……”我们的慢半拍天使也终于意识到了什么不对劲。  
“我去！Beelzebub也是！然后Lucifer也是！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这地狱还能不能好了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……啊疼……”老蛇狂笑起来，然后似是牵到了还未痊愈的泄殖腔侧的哪根神经，吃疼地到抽了口冷气。连Aziraphale都尴尬地笑笑，Asmodeus却是面色难看起来。他抛下一句“记得换药”便悄声离开了。  
他没必要让老蛇少接单子的，这毕竟对他不利，他还得重新挑选高评分的一线恶魔去完成那些委托。但老蛇说完他的性冷淡，还有他只对天使有感觉的事以后，他就决定要帮这对可爱的家伙了。他在候诊大厅坐下，已是过了最忙碌的时候，只有几个护士寒暄着准备下班。他打开了兜里的怀表，是他始终带在身上的怀表，里头有一张照片，照片上抱着玫瑰身背弓箭的褐发女孩笑容灿烂。  
“丘比特，你也会高兴的吧……”  
“他……怎么了吗？”天使目送医生离开，有点担心地问黑蛇，却见黑蛇也是垂眼想着什么，有点懊悔的样子。  
“也是，我都忘了他的心情，他没法好过的，也没法像看笑话一样看这件事。”他抬了抬手，把壶里的茶满上，给天使倒了一杯，问道，“你知道的吧，某位丘比特的故事。”  
天使愣了一下，嗯，他记得的，某位丘比特的故事。  
因为爱上了恶魔，被天堂知道，而被天火烧成灰烬的故事。  
本身爱欲，在《神曲》里的定义便是，过分爱慕对方。  
·  
初夏傍晚的黑衣修士桥头，打着黑色领结的Asmodeus倚在路灯下读着这天的《每日电讯》，时不时看看表，又看看已是西沉的夕阳。是Crowley约他在这边见面的，尽管不知道那条蛇想做什么。黑蛇已经好的七七八八，虽然暂时是做不了bottom的工作了。日光散尽，夜色渐沉，老蛇还是没有来，头发难得梳整齐的家伙收起报纸，准备离开。  
“妈的，这条蛇怎么放人鸽子。”他咒骂着悻悻离去，却是不小心撞到了人，A4纸飞了一地。  
“啊！我的论文！”应该是附近大学里的学生，冒冒失失地刚从打印店里出来，正狼狈地在地上摸索着撞落了的近视镜，“那个，眼镜，眼镜。”  
“给你，拿好。走路看着点……”他因为被放鸽子的事还在生气，说话难免有些不客气，却在看到那女学生正脸的时候傻了眼。  
褐色的及肩发，圆圆的眼睛和脸，矮矮的个子，还有那带着玫瑰香的灵魂气息，如出一辙，和他的丘比特，如出一辙。  
“抱歉，那个，先生你没受伤吧。”女孩匆匆捡拾起散落在地上的稿纸，慌忙道了个歉，草草数了数手里的稿纸，以为数目正确便急急跑开了。直到女孩离开，Asmodeus还愣在原地，还拿着顺手捡起的，女孩忘记带走的论文封面。  
“不追上去吗？”黑蛇突然出现在他面前，吐着蛇信看他。路灯的暖黄映着蛇的红发和浅色墨镜下的金瞳，朱砂和黄金，是永恒的色泽。  
“啊啊，Crowley，你真是条狡猾的蛇。”  
·  
猫的光影伴着痴情之人的脚步从长夜的红发天使身边跑过，消失在无尽的浅滩尽头。灵魂的眼眶又是补好了一片，那份对自我的认可，对工作的初心。  
对蛇来说，他已经觉得这样的自己完全没问题了，已经和以前的自己没什么两样了，剩下的那个，本来就是他心里的一个结，一个小到不能再小，不解开也没关系的结。  
那个配不上Aziraphale的结。  
·  
—— TBC ——


End file.
